Mrs Hermine Snape
by AnnyAn
Summary: Voldemort lässt Hermines Eltern töten – wenig später findet sich Hermine in eine Verbindung gedrängt die ihr Leben retten soll. [Wieder so eine HGSS-Story]
1. kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie nur aus und verspreche sie unbeschadet wieder zurückzugeben (die meisten davon jedenfalls).  
  
Diese Story ist nicht Betagelesen, kommt aber vielleicht noch, Also, wer Probleme damit hat Rechtschreibfehler und fehlende Interpunktionszeichen zu überlesen sollte gar nicht erst weiter lesen, den Anderen wünsche ich viel spaß.  
  
**Mrs. Hermine Snape**  
  
**_Kapitel 1_**  
  
Minerva McGonagall betrat Professor Dumbledores Büro.  
  
„Albus, die Mädchen warten jetzt draußen, verrätst du mir jetzt warum wir sie mitten in der Nacht aus ihren Betten holen mussten?"  
  
Dumbledores Blick war finster und traurig, er lies einen Stoßseufzer hören.  
  
„Natürlich Minerva, nimm bitte Platz,"er zeigte auf einen der schweren Ledersessel die vor dem Kamin standen. „Unsere Spione haben leider schlechte Nachrichten gebracht. In dieser Nacht erschien über drei Häusern von Muggeln das dunkle Mal und alle Insassen dieser Häuser wurden von Voldemorts Todessern regelrecht abgeschlachtet", wieder lies er einen tiefen Seufzer hören.  
  
„Albus, soll das heißen.......?"  
  
„Ja, Minerver genau das", flüsterte Dumbledore traurig.  
  
„Oh mein Gott Albus, die Grangers, die Perks und die Turpins, .... alle tot?"  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf nickte Dumbledore, dann sah er McGonagall wieder an: „Nicht einmal der Sohn der Moons wurde verschont, er hätte nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen sollen."  
  
„Albus, wie sollen wir das nur den Mädchen beibringen?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, wie wenn er darauf selber keine Antwort wissen würde.  
  
„Ich habe Professor Sprout und Poppy zur Unterstützung her gebeten, sobald sie da sind sagen wir es den Mädchen."  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte „Weis man warum sie getötet wurden?"  
  
„Noch nicht, aber kurz bevor die schreckliche Nachricht kam wurde Severus von Voldemort gerufen, ich hoffe er kann uns nach seiner Rückkehr über die Gründe aufklären."  
  
Still nickte McGonagall, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und verlies das Büro des Schulleiters um wieder zu Professor Flitwick und den Mädchen zu gehen, die noch nicht wussten, dass sich in den nächsten Minuten ihr ganzes Leben ändern würde.  
  
oooooooo  
  
Als Severus vor Voldemort apparierte war er wie meistens der letzte in der Runde der Gerufenen. Voldemort wusste, dass Serverus erst das Gelände von Hogwarts verlassen musste um apparieren zu können, deshalb war er, was dies betraf immer sehr gnädig zu Serverus. Voldemort nahm an, dass es einmal sehr nützlich sein könnte jemanden in Hogwarts und vor allem jemanden in der Nähe seines Erzfeindes Albus Dumbledores zu haben.  
  
Serverus beugte vor Voldemort das Knie um seine Ehrerbietung zu zeigen, er war noch immer froh das er, nachdem er von Professor Dumbledore nach Voldemorts Rückkehr wieder zu ihm als Spion gesandt wurde von diesen nach einigen sehr schmerzhaften Bestrahfunkssanktionen doch unbeschadet wieder in seine Reihen aufgenommen wurde.  
  
Voldemort blickte mit seinen roten stechenden Augen auf ihn herab. „Schön das du es doch noch geschafft hast meinem Ruf zu folgen Snape,"lies er mit einem sarkastischen Tatsch in seiner kratzigen Stimme ertönen, „erhebe dich und begebe dich auf deinem Platz."  
  
Serverus beeilte sich dem Befehl des dunklen Lords so schnell wie möglich folge zu leisten, erhob sich und begab sich zu dem freien Platz in den Kreis der Todesser. Erst jetzt hatte er Zeit sich umzusehen wer außer ihm noch gerufen wurde. In seiner nähe standen Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle. Er erkannte auch noch ein paar Andere, alle Angehörige des alten Magieradels.  
  
Was hatte Voldemort vor, was wollte das rotäugige Scheusal von ihnen.  
  
„Meine lieben Freunde, ich habe Nachforschungen anstellen lassen und was ich erfahren habe lässt mich um meine Zukunft bangen"ertönte die kalte schnarrende Stimme des dunklen Lords.  
  
„Wie ihr durch meine Wiederauferstehung sehen könnt und nach ein paar Tests über die ich euch nicht weiter aufklären möchte, ist mir der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit gelungen. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich euch wohl alle überleben werde. Wer wird mir also dienen, wenn ihr einmal nicht mehr nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein werdet?"  
  
Er atmete gequält aus.  
  
„Aus diesem Grund, habe ich Nachforschungen über Euren Nachwuchs angestellt und was ich erfahren habe lässt mich schaudern. Die meisten von euch, haben es durch die seit Generationen betriebene Inzucht in euren Familien, geschafft völlig dekadenten und vor allem unzulänglichen Nachwuchs hervor zu bringen."  
  
Serverus schien es, als würde er mit seinen stechenden Augen Crabbe und Goyle fixieren.  
  
„Ich habe deshalb beschlossen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich habe Erkundigungen über die intelligentesten Schlammblütler, die zur Zeit Hogwarts besuchen, eingeholt und deren Familienverhältnisse."  
  
Serverus zuckte kurz zusammen, er wurde nicht gefragt. Warum hat Voldemort ihn nicht in zu diesen Nachforschungen hinzugezogen, wo er doch an der Quelle saß.  
  
„Ich bekam vier Namen von Mädchen, die für meine Pläne in Frage kommen, alle vier besuchen zur Zeit die sechste Klasse, so wie die Söhne der Todesser die ich ausgewählt habe."  
  
Severus ging im Gedanken sämtliche Namen der intelligentesten muggelgeborener Mädchen im sechsten Jahrgang durch und als erstes viel ihm natürlich Granger ein, es gab aber auch ein paar Rawenclaws die überdurchschnittlich intelligent waren.  
  
„Goyle, Crabbe"rief er die Angesprochenen zu sich. Die Zwei beeilen sich auch sofort in die Mitte des Kreises zu treten.  
  
„Ich habe für eure Söhne die Perk-Zwillinge Sally und Anne ausgesucht. Ihr habt ein Jahr zeit um euren Söhnen beizubringen was man alles mit einer Frau anstellen kann."  
  
„Ja, Herr."„Selbstverständlich Herr."Bemühten sich die Zwei schnellstmöglich dem dunklen Lord zu antworten, obwohl man an ihren Gesichtern sehen konnte, dass sie wohl beide keine Ahnung hatten was der dunkle Lord mit diesen Worten von ihnen wollte.  
  
Voldemort verdrehte die Augen, na ja Malfoy wird es ihnen nachher wohl schon erklären. Er deutete ihnen, das sie sich wieder auf ihre Plätze begeben sollten.  
  
„Malfoy"rief er den nächsten in den Kreis.  
  
Severus sah die Verwunderung auf Lucius Gesicht. Mit dekadent und unzulänglich konnte der dunkle Lord doch sicher nicht seinen Sohn und Erben des Malfoy-Imperium meinen. Dennoch trat Malfoy ohne zu zögern in den Kreis.  
  
„Lucius, als ersteres möchte ich dir zu deinem Sohn gratulieren, er ist intelligent und stark in der Magie, er wird ein würdiger Nachfolger seines Vaters."  
  
„Danke mein Lord", man konnte die Erleichterung von Malfoy erkennen.  
  
„Ich weis, dass du und Parkinson die Ehe eurer Kinder so gut wie beschlossen habt und ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich diese Verbindung billige, denn genauso wenig wie du, möchte ich den Zweig deiner Familie mit unreinem Blut vermischen. Aber ich finde auch, das Gene wie die deiner Familie nicht nur in eine Richtung getragen werden sollten, deshalb habe ich ein intelligentes und auch recht hübsches kleines Schlammblut für Euch ausgesucht. Ihr habt ein Jahr Zeit zu beschließen wer von Euch, du oder dein Sohn, Lisa Turpin zu seiner Geliebten macht um mit ihr ein paar Kinder zu zeugen die ihr in meinem Sinne erzieht."  
  
„Danke mein Lord", sagte Malfoy und wollte noch etwas nachsetzten aber Voldemort gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt. „Zu allen anderen später, begebe dich wieder auf deinen Platz"  
  
Severus dachte nach, drei Rawenclaw-Schülerinnen eine fehlte noch, für wen war die noch fehlende wohl ausgesucht und wie wollte Voldemort dafür sorgen, dass die Mädchen sich auch den ihnen Ausgewählten zuwenden würden.  
  
Serverus hing noch seinen Gedanken nach als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte.  
  
„Snape"Serverus trat ohne zu zögern in den Kreis, wie die Anderen auch wüsste er, dass er dem dunklen Lord gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen durfte und auch das kürzerste Zögern würde in den Augen des Lords Schwäche bedeuten. Was wollte er von ihm, er hatte keine Kinder. Er war mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er gerufen wurde um die Söhne von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle zu unterstützen und ihnen den Wege zu den Mädchen zu ebnen.  
  
„Hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass ich dich in die Nachforschungen nicht involviert habe?"Wandte sich der dunkle Lord mit einem amüsiertem Lächeln an Serverus.  
  
„Ja mein Lord", gab Serverus mit gesengtem Haupt so demütig wie er konnte zur Antwort.  
  
„Ich hatte meine Gründe, denn ich habe dich für eine spezielle Rolle ausgesucht. Bei allen Nachforschungen nach der intelligentersten Schülerin habe ich immer sofort einen Namen genannt bekommen, Hermine Granger. Ich habe dieses Schlammblut daraufhin gründlich ausforschen lassen, ist es richtig, dass sie in allen Fächern die beste Schülerin in ganz Hogwarts ist?"  
  
„Ja mein Lord", gab Serverus zur Antwort.  
  
„Ist es weiterhin richtig, dass das Magische Potential dieser Granger extrem hoch ist?"  
  
Wieder konnte Serverus nur mit: „Ja, mein Lord", antworten.  
  
„Es stimmt also, dass wir in diesem Schlammblut eine machtvolle Gegnerin bekommen könnten, vor allem da sie zu den besten Freunden Harry Potters zählt?"  
  
„Ja, mein Lord"Serverus wusste, dass Voldemort es sofort durchschauen würde, wenn er jetzt log.  
  
„Jetzt frage ich mich, warum hast du mich nicht darüber informiert, dass sich da ein starker Gegner gegen unsere Sache entwickeln könnte?"  
  
Serverus musste schnell denken, was sollte er ihm antworten, doch noch bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte sprach Voldemort weiter.  
  
„Ich habe darum beschlossen, diese Miss Granger für unsere Zwecke zu benutzen. Serverus, es ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, dass du bis jetzt keinen Erben hast. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich es nicht dulden kann, dass mit dir eine unserer ältesten Adelslinien ausstirbt. Ich habe deshalb beschlossen, dass du Miss Granger zu deinem Weib machen wirst und zwar noch in diesem Jahr."  
  
„Aber mein Lord, sie ist eine Schülerin von mir", gab Serverus verdutzt zu Antwort, gleich darauf wurde ihm siedend heiß. Im gewissem Sinne hatte er ihm damit widersprochen und Serverus wusste, dass dies je nach Stimmung des Lords einem Todesurteil gleich kommen konnte.  
  
Voldemort blitzte ihm mit seinen toten roten Augen gefährlich an. „Das weis ich auch Snape aber soviel ich weis, wird sie in den nächsten Tagen volljährig und bei ihrem Verstand wird sie es sicher einsehen, dass ich sie nicht weiterleben lassen kann, wenn sie sich nicht auf unsere Seite stellt."  
  
Er fixierte Serverus noch immer. „Es ist dir gestattet ihr zukommen zu lassen, dass sie zu meinem primären Ziel wird, sollte sie nicht auf dein Angebot eingehen, obwohl ich denke sie ist intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass so allein wie sie auf der Welt ist, dein Geld sehr gut für ihren weiteren Lebensweg gebrauchen kann."  
  
Serverus blickte zu seinem Meister auf „Mein Lord, das Mädchen ist nicht alleine, sie hat Eltern."  
  
Ein grausames Lächeln entstand auf dem Lippenlosen Mund des dunklen Lords. „Nicht mehr seit heute Nacht. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass die Mädchen alleine auf der Welt sind. Sooooo alleine, sooooo arm, sooooo verletzlich, so leicht zu trösten, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, Serverus."  
  
oooooooo  
  
Auf dem Weg über das Gelände von Hogwarts zurück zum Schloss, lies Serverus das Todessertreffen im Geist noch einmal revue passieren. Er musste sich beeilen um Dumbledore das eben erfahrene mitzuteilen.  
  
Voldemort hat die Eltern der Mädchen töten lassen, um sie ohne den lästigen Anhang auf der Welt zurückzulassen, er hat dieses ein Jahr vor ihrem Abschluss durchführen lassen, in dem Wissen, dass Dumbledore die Kinder nicht von der Schule weisen würde, aber über das Jahr die Gefahr aus dem Auge verlor die Mädchen zu schützen. Es war weiterhin geplant, sollte es dem männlichen Todessernachwuchs nicht gelingen die Mädchen in dieser Zeit für sich zu gewinnen, diese in London gleich nach dem eintreffen des Hogwarts-Express zu kidnappen um sie unter dem Imperiusfluch zu setzen und Voldemorts Willen zu unterwerfen. Voldemort nannte dies seinen Langzeitplan.  
  
Ein anderes Kapitel war Granger, er hatte die Aufgabe das Mädchen zu heiraten und Voldemort wollte spätersten in anderthalb Jahren, das er ihm seinen Nachwuchs zu Füssen legte.  
  
Er konnte seine Spionagelaufbahn an den Nagel hängen, Dumbledore würde es nicht zulassen, dass er dieses Mädchen heiratet und er wollte es auch gar nicht, sie war ein Kind. Granger!!! Er konnte sie schon im Unterricht kaum ertragen, sie war nervig, anstrengend und eine Plage, eine Verbindung mit dieser Göre war völlig undiskutabel.  
  
Er wusste aber, dass eine Weigerung zwangsläufig seinen tot bedeuten würde, so krank der Geist Voldemorts auch ist. Nein, er musste seine Spionagetätigkeit zwangsläufig aufgeben.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken stieg er die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch.  
  
ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über ein kleines Review von euch sehr freuen.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Anny An


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich weis, ich habe mir mit dem 2. Kapitel etwas Zeit gelassen aber meine Wohnung wird gerade renoviert, neue Fenster, neu tapezieren u.s.w. und eigentlich spüre ich meine Arme nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie meinen armen Rücken und ich bin sowieso komplett erledigt (warum kann ich nicht auch zaubern heul). Mein Freund hält mich sowieso für verrückt, weil ich jetzt, kaum ist der Computer wieder aufgestellt, da sitze und an der Geschichte weiter schreibe.  
  
So aber jetzt geht's weiter, viel Spaß:  
  
**Mrs. Hermine Snape**  
  
_Kapitel 2  
_  
Serverus sah sich im Vorraum zu Dumbledores Büro um, er sah Poppy, McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick besamen stehen und leise miteinander flüstern.  
  
Auf den Bänken, die am Rande des Raumes standen, saßen die Mädchen, die Perk-Zwillinge lagen sich in den Armen und schluchzten leise und ein Stückchen weiter lag Lisa Turpin auf der Bank und hatte ihren Kopf in den Schoß von Hermine Granger gelegt und weinte.  
  
Serverus Blick blieb an Hermine Granger hängen, man sah ihr an, dass sie ebenfalls bis vor kurzen geweint hatte, ihre Augen waren rot, ihre Nase verquollen und ihr Gesicht war rot fleckig, monoton streichelte sie über das Haar von Lisa Turpin.  
  
Serverus schrak zusammen, als er merkte, dass Hermine Granger ihn geradewegs in die Augen sah und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Natürlich, sie wusste darüber Bescheid, dass er für Dumbledore als Spion arbeitet. Ihm kamen Bilder in den Sinn, wie er beim Trimagischen Turnier auf der Krankenstation in ihrem Beisein Fudge das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gezeigt hat, die vielen Male die er sie am Grimmauldplatz, der bis heute noch dem Phönix Orden als Hauptquartier diente, gesehen hatte, außerdem hatte er Potter gegenüber quasi zugegeben für Albus als Spion zu arbeiten und dieser hatte sein Wissen sicher mit seinen Freunden geteilt. Ja, er sah es in ihren Augen, sie wusste darüber Bescheid und sie wusste auch woher er gerade her kam.  
  
Er konnte seine Augen nicht von den ihrigen lösen, nicht einmal als McGonagall zu ihm trat und ihn ansprach: „Ich nehme an du weißt was geschehen ist. Albus erwartet dich, du sollst gleich zu ihm hineinkommen, richte ihm bitte aus, dass wir die Mädchen in das Gästezimmer im dritten Stock unterbringen. Albus meint es wäre besser die Mädchen von den anderen Schülern vorübergehend zu trennen."  
  
„Danke Minerva", Serverus wusste nicht warum aber plötzlich nickte er Hermine Granger zu, beendete den Blickkontakt und ging weiter in das Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
oooooooo  
  
Serverus saß vor dem großen Schreibtisch und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion des Schulleiters, eben hatte er seine Schilderung vom Todessertreffen beendet.  
  
„Hm, ich würde sagen, dass wir uns über die beiden Miss Perks und Miss Turpin vorerst keine Sorgen machen müssen, wir sollten allerdings Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle und Mr. Malfoy im Auge behalten". Albus Dumbledore sah nachdenklich in seine Tasse Tee.  
  
„Und was sollen wir wegen Granger unternehmen? Ich weis nicht was in dem dunklen Lord vor sich geht, Malfoys Blut will er nicht verunreinigen aber mein Blut......."Serverus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du sagst der dunkle Lord hat Nachforschungen über Miss Granger eingeholt, vielleicht hat er etwas herausgefunden............., Serverus du kennst doch die Theorie das in einer Linie von Muggeln kein Zauberer oder Hexe hervorkommen kann, sprich das es irgendwann einmal einen Zauberer oder Hexe gegeben haben muss, selbst wenn es schon tausend Jahre her ist."  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Schulleiters: „Nun, ich habe ein kleines Hobby, wenn ein Muggelgeborener Schüler nach Hogwarts kommt, in dem die Magie sehr stark ist, versuche ich etwas mehr über seinen Stammbaum in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dies habe ich vor Jahren auch bei Miss Granger getan, vor allem weil der Name Granger in mir eine Erinnerung wach rief über etwas was ich einmal gelesen habe."  
  
„Ich habe eine Biographie von Godric Gryffindor gelesen, in der hieß es, dass er kein sehr treuer Ehemann gewesen ist, er hatte ein Verhältnis mit einer Muggel aus dem Dorf, die von ihm Schwanger wurde und ihm einen Sohn geboren hat, eine Katastrophe zur damaligen Zeit. Erst als sich bei seinem Sohn keine Magischen Fähigkeiten einstellten, erlaubte er dieser Muggel, einer gewissen Eliza Taylor, einen anderen Mann zu heiraten und so aus ihr eine ehrbare Frau zu machen, dieser Mann gab Gryffindors Sohn seinen Namen und so wurde aus Sam Taylor, Sam Granger. Ich weis der Name ist nicht gerade selten aber es ist doch ein Zufall, oder? Ein Nachfahre von Sam Granger war einer der ersten Auswanderer nach Amerika und von da an verliert sich die Spur dieser Blutlinie."  
  
Serverus sah sein Gegenüber gespannt aber ungläubig an als Dumbledore begann weiter zu erzählen: „Miss Grangers Stammbaum konnte ich ca. dreihundert Jahre zurückverfolgen bis zu einem Charles Granger der plötzlich auftauchte und von dem es hieß er käme aus einem fernen Land. Was wäre nun, wenn Voldemort ebenfalls den Verdacht hätte, dass Miss Granger ein Nachfahre Gryffindors wäre?"  
  
„Albus, alles gut und schön aber ich kann doch nicht dieses Kind zu meiner Frau machen? Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Miss Granger damit einverstanden wäre. Ha, da müssten wir sie schon unter dem Imperius Fluch setzen."  
  
„Severus, ich weis noch nicht was wir machen können, wir müssen auf alle Fälle für die Sicherheit von Miss Granger sorgen", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.  
  
„Wir könnten sie außer Landes schaffen und ich müsste meine Spionagetätigkeit aufgeben, denn den Zorn des dunklen Lords würde ich nicht überleben", warf Serverus ein.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Serverus, du weist wie wichtig deine Stellung bei Voldemort ist, wir können es uns nicht erlauben dich als Spion zu verlieren. Nicht gerade jetzt."Dumbledore sah betrübt aus.  
  
„Aber was können wir dann machen?"Serverus sah Dumbledore fragend an.  
  
„Ich habe dafür im Moment auch noch keine Lösung aber wir werden uns etwas überlegen."Dumbledore stieß einen Stoßseufzer aus. „Auf alle Fälle müssen wir jetzt einmal an die Mädchen denken, sie sind jetzt ganz alleine auf der Welt. Ich werde mich morgen mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung setzen. Es müssen die Beerdigungen organisiert werden und wir müssen auch bedenken, dass die Mädchen in der Muggelwelt gemeldet sind und in dieser werden sie erst in einem Jahr volljährig, wir müssen entweder dafür sorgen, dass sie frühzeitig volljährig gesprochen werden oder müssen uns bemühen die Vormundschaft zu bekommen. Wann glaubst du, wird Voldemort dich wieder zu sich rufen?"  
  
„Sollte nicht irgendetwas besonderes passieren oder der dunkle Lord wieder irgendeinen seiner Einfälle hat, sollte ich den nächsten Monat ruhe haben."  
  
„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, bevor wir irgendeine Entscheidung treffen, lassen wir einmal dieses Schuljahr vorbeigehen, es dauert ja nur mehr zehn Tage. Ich möchte die Mädchen über den Sommer in der Schule lassen, Minerva und Poppy haben schon zugesagt hier zu bleiben und ich hoffe, dass ich auch auf dich zählen kann."Serverus nickte zustimmend.  
  
oooooooo  
  
Erst an Abend des nächsten Tages kam Dumbledore aus London zurück, es war nicht alles so problemlos gegangen wie er geglaubt hatte, er hatte Serverus zu sich rufen lassen um die weitere Vorgehensweisen zu besprechen.  
  
Müde durch die Anstrengungen des Tages lies er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf seinem bequemen Stuhl nieder als es auch schon an der Türe klopfte.  
  
„Komm herein Serverus", er sah Serverus dabei zu wie er in den Raum trat, sich schwungvoll umdrehte, die Türe Schloss und sich danach ihm Vis a Vis auf einen der Sessel niederließ.  
  
„Serverus, es gibt mehr Schwierigkeiten als wir gedacht haben", der Schulleiter sah müde aus. „Noch bevor ich ins Ministerium kam, war schon Lucius Malfoy dort, er gab seiner Bestürzung darüber Ausdruck, das es wieder Todesserübergriffe auf Muggeln gab und um zu zeigen, dass er ganz auf der Seite des Ministeriums steht, hat er nicht nur eine großzügige Spende für die hinterbliebenen Mädchen getätigt sondern hat auch die Vormundschaft für Lisa Turpin beantragt und Fudge, verblendet wie er ist, hat Malfoys Antrag befürwortet. Wir dürfen das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen lassen."Serverus nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Bei den Perks-Zwillingen wird es keine Probleme geben, sie werden im September bereits achtzehn und bis dahin wurde Hogwarts das Bestimmungsrecht zugesprochen. So, und jetzt zu unserem Sonderfall Miss Granger", Dumbledore seufzte. „Das Jugendamt der Muggel, fordert Miss Granger zurück und sie sind nicht Verhandlungsbereit. Nach vielem hin und her erklärten sie sich bereit Miss Granger bis zum ersten September in unserer Obhut zu lassen aber dann muss sie sich in einem Schul- und Wohnheim für Mädchen einfinden. Miss Granger wird erst siebzehn und fällt somit noch ein Jahr unter das Führsorgerecht der Muggel. Das Zaubereiministerium findet, da die Muggel sich in bezug auf Miss Turpin und der beiden Miss Perks so kooperativ gezeigt haben, dass sie ihnen bei Miss Granger ihren Willen lassen sollten. Wir haben also vom Ministerium keine Unterstützung zu erwarten"  
  
Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, atmete tief durch und sah Serverus ernst in die Augen. „Das beste wäre wirklich, Miss Granger würde heiraten."  
  
„Aber Albus....."Serverus sah seinen Schulleiter mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.  
  
„Wir würden zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe erschlagen. Miss Granger könnte ungefährdet in der Zaubererwelt bleiben und deine Position bei Voldemort wäre vorerst einmal gesichert."  
  
„Aber Albus, sie ist noch ein Kind, ich könnte ihr Vater sein und außerdem ist sie meine Schülerin, soviel ich weis ist das verboten."  
  
Dumbledore stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, er setzte sich auf den zweiten Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch um Serverus näher zu sein. „Ich habe mir schon meine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Miss Granger ist dem normalen Lernstoff weit voraus, ich denke mit ein paar Sonderstunden in der praktischen Anwendung von dir müsste sie in der Lage sein ende Juli ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke zu machen und somit würde einer Hochzeit Mitte August nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Wir könnten so argumentieren, dass Miss Granger eine Ablenkung gesucht hat und da ihr beide über dem Sommer in der Schule wart sei euch die Idee gekommen Miss Grangers Abschluss in Zaubertränke vorzuziehen und wir hätten eine Erklärung für eure Hochzeit, wir könnten behaupten, ihr seid euch während des Sonderunterrichts nähergekommen. Klingt doch alles recht plausibel, oder?"Ein kleines Lächeln schummelte sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht und in seinen Augen funkelte es: „Außerdem glaube ich, dass die Ehe dir gut tun würde."  
  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", Serverus wurde blass, er sah Dumbledore an, als ob er an dessen Geisteszustand zweifeln würde. Was war nur los? Verloren denn alle in letzter Zeit ihren Verstand, zuerst Voldemort mit seinem dubiosen "Langzeitplan" und jetzt Dumbledore.  
  
„Serverus, beruhige dich wieder, ich spreche von einer Scheinehe, ihr könnt sie annullieren lassen, wenn alles vorbei ist. Wir werden Mr. Potter kommendes Jahr einem Spezialtraining unterziehen, um ihn auf den Endkampf mit Voldemort vor zu bereiten. Wir werden mit den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens einen Plan ausarbeiten, durch eine Scheinehe von euch hätten wir etwas Aufschub und in einem Jahr kann viel geschehen."Dumbledore Blick war wieder Ernst geworden.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich habe Miss Granger zu uns gebeten um ihr unseren Plan zu unterbreiten, sie müsste jeden Moment kommen."  
  
Ha, jetzt ist es schon unser Plan, dachte Serverus sauer, er lässt uns ja gar keine Wahl. „Du möchtest das Mädchen jetzt schon einweihen, glaubst du, dass sie dafür schon in der Lage ist?"  
  
„Wir haben keine Wahl als Miss Granger das zu zumuten. Das Schuljahr hat nur mehr neun Tage und sollte Miss Granger auf unseren Vorschlag eingehen, den Zaubertränke Abschluss vorzeitig zu machen, haben wir jede Menge Papierkram zu erledigen. Ach ja, am kommenden Dienstag findet die Beerdigung von Miss Grangers Eltern statt, ich möchte das Minerva und du sie dorthin begleiten."  
  
Serverus senkte schüttelnd den Kopf, das konnte doch alles nicht war sein, er war gefangen in einem Alptraum. Er sah auf als es plötzlich an der Bürotüre klopfte und er Dumbledore sagen hörte: „Kommen sie herein Miss Granger."  
  
ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo  
  
Jetzt möchte ich mich aber noch bei meinen Reviewer bedanken.

Vielen Dank an: **anni, Sanne, kiwi123, Moin:** ich hoffe ich werde deinen Erwartungen gerecht, ich weis der Anfang ist etwas schleppend aber ich verspreche es wird besser. **Lelyka-lm:** ich komme vielleicht auf dein Angebot zurück, danke. **Cuschi11, Iarethirwen:** wie du siehst sind beide, Voldemort und Dumbledore etwas wirr. :) **Kissymouse:** Natürlich ist es gegen die Weltanschauung der Todesser sich mit Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen einzulassen aber Voldemort hat anscheinend begriffen, dass man Familien wie den Crabbes und Goyles nicht mehr anders zu helfen ist. Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Voldemort selbst auch Muggelgeboren ist und er sich für den Größten hält. **steff, Baerchen23, blub, Angel of Mystic:** ich hoffe du lebst noch und die Neugier hat dich noch nicht umgebracht :o). Pascalesweet, **McAbe:** danke für dein Lob, rotwerdenundübersganzegesichtgrinsen. **SelphieLeBlanc, Moony und wolverine**.  
  
Ich hoffe ich kann nächste Woche ein neues Kapitel rein stellen, bis dahin würde ich mich aber über eure Review sehr freuen (und seien sie noch so klein).

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Anny An


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich für dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe aber es ist etwas geschehen wodurch ich mich eine Zeitlang nicht in der Lage sah zu schreiben. Meine Großmutter ist gestorben, sie war die Oma die auf mich immer aufgepasst hat als ich klein war, mit der ich in Urlaub gefahren bin und mit der ich bis zum Schluss ein sehr inniges Verhältnis hatte. Was für mich besonders schwer ist, ist das ich es war die sie gefunden hat und obwohl sie sehr friedlich aussah (sie lag im Bett und sah aus als ob sie schlafen würde), bekomme ich diese Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis das es für mich schwer war, gerade an dieser Geschichte weiter zu schreiben.  
  
So, aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter und ich verspreche, dass meine nächsten Updates regelmäßiger kommen.  
  
**_Mrs. Hermine Snape  
_**  
**Kapitel 3  
**  
Serverus wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit der Türe zu, die zögerlich geöffnet wurde. Herein trat Hermine Granger mit gesenktem Kopf, sie war sehr blass und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie seit gestern, seit sie die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Eltern erhalten hat, sehr wenig geschlafen und sehr viel geweint hatte, unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Schatten.  
  
„Miss Granger, kommen sie bitte näher und nehmen sie Platz."Dumbledore zeigte auf den Sessel neben Serverus, er lächelte Hermine sanft zu. „Miss Granger, ich habe mir erlaubt ihnen und den anderen Mädchen einige Formalitäten abzunehmen, die Beisetzung ihrer Eltern ist am Dienstag. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape werden sie dorthin begleiten."  
  
„Danke Professor,"es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine aufsah. „Ich hätte eine Bitte, ich würde gerne mein Elternhaus sehen."  
  
Dumbledore sah sie mitfühlend an. „Mein liebes Kind, ich befürchte da ist nicht mehr viel davon übrig, es ist fast vollständig ausgebrannt. Die Auroren haben alles was rettenswert war in ein Verlies in Gringotts gebracht, dieses können Sie natürlich jederzeit einsehen."  
  
Hermine atmete tief ein: „Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Auroren entscheiden können, was rettenswert für mich ist und was nicht."  
  
Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an, doch dann sagte er: „Sie haben recht Miss Granger, ich bin mir sicher Professor Snape begleitet Sie gerne hin."  
  
Zu Hermines Überraschung nickte Professor Snape zustimmend, ihr „danke"war sehr leise und wieder begannen stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen zu rinnen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wartete ein wenig, bis Hermine sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, er räusperte sich und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch: „Miss Granger, ich würde ihnen gerne soviel Zeit geben wie sie für ihre Trauer benötigen,"er machte eine kurze Pause und fixierte Hermine mit einem ernsten Blick über seiner Brille, „aber es gibt Überlegungen die wir anstellen müssen und Entscheidungen die zu treffen sind und das sollten wir relativ schnell tun."  
  
Dumbledore wartete auf irgend eine Reaktion von Hermine, aber sie saß noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf da und gab kein Zeichen von sich, dass sie registriert hatte was der Schulleiter zu ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich nehme an, sie haben selber schon über den Grund nachgedacht, warum gerade ihre Eltern ein Ziel für Voldemorts Todesser geworden sind."  
  
Hermine blickte jetzt auf und sah Dumbledore an, sein Blick war nicht mehr mitleidig, sondern sehr ernst und bestimmt, sie begriff, dass sie nicht mehr mit dem Schulleiter sprach, seine Stimme war zwar nach wie vor sanft, aber das was er sagte und wie er es sagte lies Hermine annehmen, dass sie nun mit dem Oberhaupt der Phönixorden sprach.  
  
„Nun ja, zuerst dachte ich es hätte mit meiner Verbindung zu Harry zu tun aber dann hätten sie meine Eltern nicht getötet sonder sie hätten sie als Geiseln behalten um mich damit zu erpressen für sie Harry auszuspionieren oder sie hätten gleich mich gefangen genommen um Harry damit unter Druck zu setzen und warum hätten sie die Eltern der anderen Mädchen umbringen sollen,"erklärte Hermine Dumbledore ihre Überlegungen, „dann heute früh habe ich den Tagespropheten gelesen, in dem steht, dass die Angriffe erfolgt sind als Abschreckung für alle Muggel, ihre Kinder ja nicht nach Hogwarts zu schicken aber das kann ich auch nicht glauben, denn wie sollten die Muggeln von meinen Eltern und mir erfahren, nein das glaub ich nicht, das muss eine anderen Grund haben."  
  
Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Der Grund für den Tod unserer Eltern muss bei uns Mädchen liegen, ich hab darüber Nachgedacht welche Gemeinsamkeiten wir haben und bin zu folgenden Schluss gekommen, erstens, wir alle vier stehen vor unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, zweitens, wir haben überdurchschnittlich gute Noten und drittens, außer unserer Eltern hatten wir keinerlei Verwandten mehr. Sonst gibt es eigentlich keine Gemeinsamkeiten bei uns, es muss also mit einem der gerade aufgezählten Gründen zusammen hängen."  
  
In Dumbledores Augen blitzte etwas auf, etwas das wie Serverus vermutete Stolz war, Stolz auf das Mädchen. Er selbst sah Hermine etwas erstaunt an und bewunderte, das sie in ihrer Verfassung, die Situation so analytisch überdenken konnte.  
  
„Miss Granger, sie werden sich vielleicht schon über die Anwesenheit von Professor Snape bei unserem Gespräch gewundert haben. Ich weis nicht ob sie sich der Stellung von Professor Snape bewusst sind."Dumbledore sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich weis, dass er im Phönixorden ist."Hermine deren Stimme bei ihren vorherigen Ausführungen gefasst und gefestigt geklungen hatte war jetzt wieder sehr leise aber deutlich.  
  
„Wissen sie auch in welcher Position er für den Phönixorden tätig ist?"  
  
„Ich glaube er arbeitet als Spion für sie,"als Hermine das leichte nicken von Dumbledore sah, wendete sie sich Serverus zu, sie sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick direkt in die Augen. „Waren sie beim Tod meiner Eltern dabei?"  
  
Serverus straffte seinen Körper und zwang sich dazu dem Blickkontakt zu dem Mädchen aufrecht zu erhalten, er sah ihr an, dass diese Frage dem Mädchen wohl schon seit gestern, als sie ihm im Vorraum vor Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte, auf der Seele brannte. „Nein Miss Granger, es war niemand vom inneren Kreises des dunklen Lords, dem ich angehöre, dabei. Ich wurde erst anschließend von ihm gerufen."  
  
Hermine sah ihren Zaubertrankprofessor lange forschend an, dann nickte sie als Zeichen das sie ihm Glauben schenkte und wandte sich wieder Professor Dumbledore zu.  
  
„Miss Granger, als sie im Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz waren, haben sie sich da jemals den großen Wandteppich, auf dem der Stammbaum der Familie Black dargestellt ist, angesehen?"Dumbledore sah sie fragend an.  
  
Hermine nickte, sah aber durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel etwas verwirrt aus.  
  
„Nun, dann ist ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass die meisten Reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien miteinander verwand sind? Manche Zweige des Magischen Adels haben es mit der Reinblütigkeit so weit getrieben, dass sie seit Generationen ihre Abkömmlinge nur mehr innerhalb der eigenen Familie verheiraten. Nehmen sie zum Beispiel die Familien Crabbe und Goyle her, seit über hundert Jahren ist es Tradition das Cousins mit Cousinen verheiratet werden, diese Inzucht die da betrieben wird, bleibt natürlich nicht ohne Auswirkungen, so wurde die Magie innerhalb dieser Familien immer schwächer. Die Mitglieder der Familien Crabbe und Goyle waren früher mächtige Zauberer und Hexen und sehen sie sich jetzt ihren Nachwuchs an. Dieses inzestuöse Verhalten ist nicht nur auf das Haus Slytherin beschränkt, sie werden Fälle wie Crabbe und Goyle in jedem Haus finden sogar in ihrem. Nehmen sie die Familie Longbottom her, es ist bekannt, das Nevilles Großmutter väterlicherseits die Nichte ihres Mannes war." Dumbledore fixierte Hermine mit seinen Blicken und versuchte an Hand ihrer Gesichtsmimik zu deuten ob das Mädchen begann zu verstehen.  
  
Hermine fand es äußerst interessant was Dumbledore ihr da erzählte aber sie verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.  
  
„Miss Granger, eine Studie besagt, dass die Geburtenanzahl der Squibs steigt und das neunzig Prozent, der in den letzten zwanzig Jahren geboren Squibs, aus reinblütigen Familien stammen."  
  
„Professor, ich verstehe nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen?"Hermine sah den Schulleiter verwirrt an.  
  
Dumbledore machte eine Handbewegung die ihr andeuten sollte auf seine weiteren Ausführungen zu warten. „Es scheint so, als hätte Voldemort seine eigenen Pläne um der Degeneration der magischen Welt entgegenzuwirken. Miss Granger, ich würde es einmal so ausdrücken, sie und die anderen Mädchen wurden von Voldemort für sein Zuchtprogramm auserwählt."  
  
Hermine schüttelte irritiert der Kopf. „Professor, ich verstehe immer noch nicht...."  
  
„Miss Granger, Professor Snape hat von Voldemort den Befehl bekommen, egal durch welche Mittel, sie zu seiner Frau zu machen und mit ihnen einen Erben zu zeugen."  
  
Hermine wurde blass.  
  
„Miss Granger, auch wenn sie das jetzt schockiert aber ich wäre durchwegs auch für diese Verbindung...."  
  
Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Aber......., aber......., aber...." Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor, doch außer das dieser wie immer griesgrämig vor sich hin blickte, war keine Emotion von seinem Gesicht abzulesen.  
  
„Miss Granger, bitte lassen sie mich erst einmal ausreden."Ein kurzes lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Schulleiters, als er das entsetze Gesicht seiner Schülerin sah. „Es gibt Probleme, dadurch das ihre Eltern Muggeln waren, fallen sie unter das Jugendschutzgesetz der Muggeln, das heißt, dass sie noch ein ganzes Jahr als minderjährig gelten. Das Muggel Jugendamt hat sich dagegen ausgesprochen uns ihre Vormundschaft zu übergeben, sie wollen das sie nächstes Jahr ihren Schulabschluss bei ihnen machen."  
  
„Aber da geht doch nicht, ich bin mit dem Schulstoff doch gar nicht vertraut, das hol ich doch niemals alles auf."Hermine sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Miss Granger,"schaltete sich jetzt Serverus recht entgenervt das erstemal ein, „könnten sie bitte das wesendliche nicht aus den Augen verlieren, es geht hier jetzt nicht um ihre Schulnoten."  
  
„Serverus bitte", versuchte Dumbledore den Zaubertränkemeister zu beruhigen. Der Schulleiter atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann begann er Hermine zu erklären wie wichtig diese Ehe für alle Beteiligten wäre, für Hermine um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, für den Orden um seinen wichtigsten Spion nicht zu verlieren und für Professor Snape um der Bestrafung wegen Ungehorsam von Voldemort zu entgehen. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Plan, dass Hermine ihren Abschluss für Zaubertränke in den Sommerferien absolvieren sollte um damit den Vorwurf einer Lehrer Schüler- Beziehung entgegen zu wirken.  
  
Hermine hörte sich alles jetzt ruhig an sie wurde von Minute zu Minute blasser, dann sah sie zu Serverus hinüber und auf einmal, wie wenn sie erst jetzt begriff was ihre Professoren von ihr verlangten, schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht. „Aber Professor Dumbledore ich kann doch nicht........., ich meine, das geht doch nicht........., Professor Snape ist.........,"Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor dem Mund, „Oh mein Gott."  
  
„Miss Granger,"Serverus sah seine Noch-Schülerin finster an und seine Stimme nahm einen verachteten Tonfall an, „Vergessen sie sofort das an was sie ihre Teenagerfantasie gerade denken lässt. Diese Ehe wird eine rein Platonische, zwischen uns wird sich nichts ändern, wir werden nur auf dem Pergament verheiratet sein und sobald es möglich ist, wird diese Ehe umgehend annulliert."  
  
Hermine starrte geschockt auf Professor Snape, dieser schnaubte noch einmal verächtlich und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schulleiter zu.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, der diese Szene leicht amüsiert beobachtet hatte wurde wieder ernst: „Miss Granger, wir können sie zu nichts zwingen, aber wir bräuchten eine Entscheidung und das so schnell wie möglich."  
  
Hermine stand auf und drehte den beiden Männern den Rücken zu, sie ging zu der Vogelstange und stand mit Fawkes Auge in Auge, doch sie sah den Phönix gar nicht, ihre Gedanken und ihre Emotionen überschlugen sich. Sie versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Wahl?  
  
Die beiden Männer sahen gespannt auf Hermine.  
  
Serverus wusste nicht für was er beten sollte, das sie ja sagte und ihn damit, dazu verdammte eine Ehe mit ihr, dieser Göre einzugehen und seine geheiligten Privaträume mit dieser Besserwisserin zu teilen oder das sie nein sagen sollte und ihn damit einem Leben als Flüchtling vor Voldemort auslieferte.  
  
Dumbledore quälten leichte Gewissensbisse, er war sich bewusst, dass er diese Mädchen, das sich zur Zeit, durch den Tod ihrer Eltern, sowieso in einem etwas labilen Gemütszustand befand gehörig unter Druck gesetzt hatte aber hatte er als Leiter des Phönixordens überhaupt eine andere Wahl gehabt.  
  
Hermine atmete noch einmal tief ein, drehte sich um und sah in die gespannten Gesichter der zwei Männer. „Okay, ich mache es", und leise fügte sie hinzu: „ich habe doch eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl."  
  
Ernst nickte der Schulleiter aber innerlich fiel ihn ein Stein vom Herzen. „Miss Granger, dann hätte ich noch eine Bitte an sie, Niemand darf von dem was heute hier besprochen wurde erfahren, nicht die drei anderen Mädchen und auch nicht ihre Freunde, ich verspreche ihnen aber, dass sie Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley zur gegebenen Zeit einweihen dürfen aber vorerst muss es geheim bleiben. Bitte haben sie dafür Verständnis."  
  
Gottergeben, mit gesenktem Kopf, nickte Hermine, dann sah sie plötzlich auf: „Professor, darf ich fragen für wem die anderen Mädchen auserwählt wurden?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte leicht: „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn sie darin nicht eingeweiht werden aber ich versichere ihnen, dass wir bemüht sind die Mädchen zu schützen."  
  
Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Professoren, sie wollte nichts wie raus hier. Gott, worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen. Als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, fingen auch schon die ersten Tränen an über ihre Wangen zu rinnen. Hoffentlich würde sie diese Entscheidung nicht noch bereuen.  
  
ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo  
  
So und das Beste kommt natürlich am Schluss:  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben.  
  
Danke an: **wolverine, Ranko9000, Angel of Mystic**: diesmal kein Cliff, extra für dich ;o), **Cuschi11, kiwi123**: glaubst du wirklich das sie sich näher kommen sollten, die schöne und das Biest? Also ich glaube, das wird schon werden, auch wenn wir noch ein bisschen warten müssen, **Honigdrache:** Och was hast du für einen süßen Namen, ich liebe ihn, **McAbe:** ich knuddel dich ganz doll zurück. Du hast Angst vor der Renovierung, glaube mir die ist berechtigt, zur Zeit sind wir dabei im Bad die Fliesen von der Wand zu schlagen und ich gehe unter in Staub. Selber Schuld, warum wollte ich auch in einem sieben Quadratmeter großen Bad keine dunkel braunen Fliesen ;o)), **Kissymouse:** so viele Fragen, leider kann ich dir dabei nicht helfen, Tja, ich glaube da hilft nur weiter lesen ;o), **Moin, TheSnitch, AREW-Fan, Sachmet, Tawiga, Iarethirwen:** ich hoffe du hattest einen wunderschönen Urlaub, ich habe jetzt zwei Wochen frei, aber wegen unserer Wohnungsrenovierung fahren wir nicht weg (kein Geld) und somit werde ich meine Ferien mit arbeiten und putzen verbringen (igitt), **sarah** und **SelphieLeBlanc**.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen, auf alle Fälle **_Gruß und Kuss_** an alle die diese Geschichte lesen.

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir trotzt der längeren Wartezeit treu geblieben.

Liebe Grüße Eure

AnnyAn


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die so lieb Anteil am Tod meiner Großmutter genommen haben. Ihr seid wirklich die Besten, eure Zeilen haben mich wirklich wieder etwas aufgerichtet und vor allem aufgemuntert. Vielen lieben Dank dafür. Trotzt Wohnungsrenovierung und so weiter habe ich jetzt ein paar Tage bei meinen Eltern am Land verbracht und es geht mir schon wieder wesendlich besser. Das Leben muss weiter gehen und es ist mir auch klar geworden, welches Glück ich hatte, dass ich erst im Erwachsenenalter das erstemal mit dem Tod in Berührung gekommen bin.

So aber jetzt schieben wir alle trüben Gedanken beiseite, denn nun gibt es ein neues Kapitel und ich bin schon sehr gespannt wie es euch gefällt.

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 4_

Die vergangen Wochen erlebte Hermine wie in einem Watteähnlichen Nebel, der all ihre Eindrücke und Gefühle zu dämpfen schien. An die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern konnte sie sich nur teilweise erinnern, es war als würde sich ihr Geist weigern mit diesen Bildern fertig werden zu müssen und sie deswegen einfach ausgeblendet hätte.

Mehr in Erinnerung blieb ihr der Anblick ihres Elternhauses. Dumbledore hatte nicht gelogen, es war tatsächlich bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Ein Auror, der davor auf sie gewartet hatte und sie bei ihrem Gang durch die Ruinen ihres Elternhauses begleitete, erklärte ihr, dass ihr Vater in der Küche und ihre Mutter im Schlafzimmer starb, dass sie anscheinend durch den Avada Kedavra gestorben sind, da sie keinerlei äußere Verletzungen hatten. Er versicherte ihr, dass ihre Eltern schnell und schmerzlos starben und so seltsam es auch war, durch den emotionslosen und sachlichen Ton des Aurors, empfand Hermine fast so was wie Trost.

Seltsam war auch die erste Begegnung, nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, mit Harry und Ron. Hermine hatte sich erwartet das sie, sie in den Arm nehmen würden und ihr sagen würden, dass alles wieder Gut werden würde aber stattdessen, standen sie ihr hilflos und verlegen gegenüber. Ron schwafelte irgendetwas davon, dass seine Mutter sie eigentlich in den Fuchsbau holen wollte aber das Dumbledore meinte, dass Hermine in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben wäre und Harry schoss überhaupt den Vogel ab, indem er ihr sagte wie sehr er sie beneiden würde, weil sie in Hogwarts bleiben durfte und er zu den Dursleys zurück müsste.

Seit zwei Wochen waren Ferien, Hermine und die anderen Mädchen bewohnten eine Gästewohnung im dritten Stock, bestehend aus zwei Schlafzimmer ein Wohnzimmer und einem Bad. Hermine bewohnte ein Schlafzimmer mit Lisa Turpin einem schlanken, hochgewachsenen und ausgesprochen hübschen Mädchen mit langen hellblonden Haaren, welche sie immer zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, der ihr bis an die Hüften hinabhing. Hermine kannte Lisa, sie hatten letztes Jahr in Arithmantik zusammen an einem Projekt gearbeitet. Lisa war sehr intelligent und hatte ein graphisches Gedächtnis.

Lisa war eines dieser typischen Mädchen, die Hermine den letzten Nerv zogen. Während Hermine versuchte ihre Trauer still zu bewältigen und sich in ihren Studien über Zaubertränke für ihren Abschluss vergrub und jede freie Minute damit verbracht die Bücher zu studieren, die ihr Professor Snape gegeben hatte, plapperte Lisa ohne unterlass. Hermine wunderte sich darüber wie Lisa es schaffte geschlagene zwei Stunden darüber zu reden, wie viele Möglichkeiten es gab sich die Beine zu enthaaren und ob magische oder nichtmagische Methoden die effektiveren wären und nicht zu vergessen ob die, ihrer Meinung nach besten Methoden die für Beine galten, auch für die Achseln und die Bikinizone galten.

Außerdem begann sie Lisas graphisches Gedächtnis zu hassen, denn anscheinend konnte sie sich an alle Diäten erinnern über die sie jemals in irgendeiner Muggelzeitung etwas gelesen hatte und sie hatte es nicht lassen können Hermine über jede Einzelne aufzuklären. Von der Ananasdiät über die Kartoffeldiät bis hin zur Brotdiät, von der Trennkost und der Krautsuppendiät ganz zu schweigen, es war auch erstaunlich, dass Lisa die Kalorienanzahl von fast allen Lebensmitteln auswendig wusste.

Hermine wusste, dass dieses Geplapper von Lisa nur dazu diente um sich von ihren wahren Gefühlen abzulenken, denn abends hörte sie oft wie Lisa sich in den Schlaf weinte und nachts wurde sie von den selben Alpträumen gequält wie sie selber.

Im Moment genoss es Hermine alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu sein und sich voll auf ihre Studien konzentrieren zu können, denn Lisa war am Morgen zu Professor Dumbledore gerufen worden und obwohl es schon späterer Nachmittag war, war sie noch immer nicht zurück.

Der Unterricht bei Professor Snape war anders als Hermine es erwartet hatte. Nicht das Professor Snape freundlicher oder entgegenkommender zu ihr gewesen wäre aber es kam ihr so vor als würde er sich ihr gegenüber weniger aggressiv zeigte und mehr Geduld haben.

Der Unterricht sah jeden Tag gleich aus, erst fragte er sie über die Zaubertränke aus welche sie anschließend brauen sollte, welche Zutaten sie dazu benötigte und alles was sie über diese Zutaten wusste, die Indikation, mögliche Wechselwirkungen zu anderen Zaubertränken, über die Brauart und was sie von der Geschichte der verschienen Zaubertränke wusste, wer sie wo, wann und warum zum ersten Mal gebraut hatte. Anschließend musste sie die Tränke brauen, meistens waren es drei bis vier Tränke pro Tag. Als Abschluss gab er ihr auf, welche Kapitel aus welchen Buch sie bis morgen zu lesen und zu lernen hatte.

Am erstaunlichsten war, dass Professor Snape alle ihre Fragen mit größt möglicher Geduld beantwortete, Hermine nahm an, dass es wahrscheinlich weniger Spaß machte sie für ihre übereifrigen Fragen zurecht zu weisen, wenn er kein Publikum hatte und ihr keine Hauspunkte abziehen konnte.

Der Unterricht fand von Montag bis Samstag von acht Uhr morgens bis vier oder fünf Uhr am Nachmittag statt, durchgehend ohne Mittagspause, gegessen wurde nebenbei. Professor Snape sagte eine ausgedehnte Mittagspause wäre Verschwendung von Zeit die sie nicht hatte, selbst die Sonntage verbrachte sie damit über den Büchern zu hocken und Aufsätze für ihn zu schreiben.

Hermine war ihr übervoller Stundenplan nur recht, es hielt sie davon ab über Sachen nachzudenken die sie nicht ändern konnte, wie zum Beispiel den Tod ihrer Eltern oder ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit, wenn sie sich Abends in den Schlaf weine wusste sie oft nicht was sie davon in größere Verzweiflung stürzte und wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass der Schmerz welcher ihr die Brust zuschnürte übermächtig wurde, stand sie auf und stürzte sich wieder in ihre Studien der Zaubertränke.

Hermine war gerade in einer Erklärung vertieft warum und wie die Beeren des Asparagus getrocknet werden mussten um in dem Skele-Wachs Trank wirken zu können, als plötzlich die Türe auf flog und eine überaus gutgelaunte Lisa, voll bepackt mit vielen Tüten und kleineren und größeren Päckchen, hereinstürmte.

„Hermine, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen", lachte das blonde Mädchen und lies sich samt ihren Taschen und Päckchen auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Wo warst du? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."Hermine sah ihre Zimmergenossin fragend an.

„Weist du wer vor dir steht? Das errätst du nie", grinste Lisa. „Vor dir steht das neue Mündel von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy."

„Was?" Hermine sah Lisa entsetzt an.

„Als ich zu Dumbledore ins Büro kam, da waren sie schon da und sie sagten mir, sie hätten die Vormundschaft für mich übernommen, damit ich nicht in die Welt der Muggeln zurück müsste. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie nett sie zu mir waren."Lisa strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Aber Lisa, die Malfoys......."Hermines entsetzen wurde immer größer.

„Ach Hermine, ich weis was du sagen willst aber du solltest wirklich nicht alles glauben, was man so hört. Sie sind wirklich sehr nett und sie waren absolut ehrlich zu mir. Sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie durch unglückliche Umstände in Verbindung mit du weist schon wem gebracht wurden, dabei war nur ein Geschäftsführer von einer von Lucius Firmen, ohne seines Wissens, in Kontakt mit Mittelsmännern von du weist schon wem, er selbst hatte mit dem ganzen überhaupt nichts zu tun aber du weist ja wie schnell man einen schlechten Ruf weg hat. Sie waren sogar so ehrlich und gestanden mir, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen haben sich um meine Vormundschaft zu bemühen um zu beweisen das sie weder etwas gegen Muggel noch gegen Muggelgeborene haben. Hermine glaub mir sie sind toll."Lisa unterstrich ihre begeisterte Rede mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken.

Hermine war sprachlos, ihr war schlichtweg die Spucke weggeblieben.

„Sie waren mit mir in der Winkelgasse", plapperte Lisa weiter.

„Und Dumbledore hat das zugelassen?"Hermine riss ungläubig und entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Natürlich, was hätte er auch dagegen tun sollen? Lucius hatte alle Papiere dabei die belegen, dass er mein Vormund ist, Dumbledore hatte dabei nichts zu melden. Du musst Narzissa kennen lernen, sie ist ein Traum. Sie sagte, sie hätte sich immer schon eine Tochter gewünscht und mit mir sei so was wie ein Traum für sie in Erfüllung gegangen. Wir waren einkaufen und sieh mal was sie mir gekauft haben."Lisa kramte in ihren Taschen herum und zog ein fliederfarbenes Cocktailkleid heraus. „Sie haben es mir nur gekauft, weil ich es bewundert habe, als ich es in der Auslage gesehen habe und dazupassende Schuhe habe ich auch bekommen und eine passende Handtasche und eine passende Haarspange auch, Narzissa sagte das müsse sein."Lisa kicherte als sie Hermines perplexes Gesicht sah.

„Und Lucius war so süß als er sich weigerte mit uns in ein Geschäft mit Dessous zu gehen, Narzissa und ich haben uns die ganze Zeit über ihn lustig gemacht, du hättest ihn sehen sollen wie er nervös vor dem Geschäft auf und ab ging, aus Angst einer seiner Geschäftspartner könnte ihn sehen. Danach waren wir essen in einem französischen Restaurant und Lucius hat mir das Angebot gemacht, dass ich, nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts in einer seiner Firmen arbeiten könnte."

Lisa kam auf Hermine zu und zeigte ihre Hände her: „Sieh mal, wir waren in einem Schönheitssalon und haben uns die Nägel maniküren lassen, Lucius auch und sieh mal was ich noch alles bekommen habe", und mit diesen Worten zog sie eine Bluse, eine Hose, einen Rock, verschiedenes an Unterwäsche und noch einiges Andere aus ihren Taschen und Paketen und verstreute es lachend im Zimmer.

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten: „Aber Lisa, die wollen doch auf irgendwas hinaus, die sind nicht nett, denk doch nur an Draco......"

„Ich hatte noch nie ein Problem mit Draco, ich bin ja auch keine Gryffindor. Hermine ich bitte dich, diese Streiterein Gryffindor gegen Slytherin sind doch Kindereien aus diesen Alter sollten wir wirklich heraus sein."Lisa sah Hermine missbilligend an.

„Nein Lisa, glaube mir ein Malfoy ist nicht grundlos nett, die wollen irgendwas von dir."Und bei sich dachte Hermine ‚und ich weis auch was' aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort wirklich beabsichtigte Draco mit Lisa zu verheiraten und noch weniger konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy damit einverstanden wäre. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war hätte sie auch nie geglaubt, dass Professor Snape damit einverstanden wäre sie zu heiraten. Voldemort hatte seine Diener anscheinend wirklich gut unter kontrolle.

„Ach Hermine, hör auf."Lisa verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Siehst du nicht das sie dich mit all diesen Sachen versuchen zu kaufen und du fällst ihnen auch noch darauf hinein."Hermines Stimme wurde jetzt lauter in ihrer Verzweiflung dem andern Mädchen die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, ja eifersüchtig, weil ich wieder jemanden habe der sich um mich kümmert. Glaubst du ich weis nicht, dass du im September wieder in eine Muggelschule gehen musst. Wir fragen uns sowieso alle warum du das alles noch lernst", sie zeigte abfällig auf die Zaubertränkebücher die vor Hermine lagen, „und dann auch noch gerade bei Snape, warum musst du dir den antun, der ist doch iiiiiiiihhhhhhhh?"

„Eigentlich ist er sehr nett, wenn wir alleine sind, wirklich", versuchte Hermine leise einzuwerfen. Dumbledore hatte ihr geraten den anderen Mädchen gegenüber hin und wieder fallen zu lassen wie nett Professor Snape sei um die Geschichte warum sie ihn heiraten würde glaubhafter erscheinen zu lassen.

„Ach so, Na ja aber dort wo du hingehst wirst du das wohl nicht brauchen, oder? Wäre es nicht besser du würdest deine Nase in ein paar Muggelbücher stecken?"

Lisas Worte klangen kalt und von oben herab, sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, danach sprach sie leise und sanft weiter: „Hermine bitte versteh doch, deine Eltern waren beide Zahnärzte, sie haben sicher sehr gut verdient und haben dir alle Wünsche von den Augen abgelesen. Meine Mutter war Putzfrau und mein Vater Hilfsarbeiter in einer Fabrik und seit einem Jahr war er arbeitslos. Meine Umhänge, meine Bücher, sie sind alle aus zweiter Hand, wir konnten uns keine neuen leisten, seit ich denken kann mussten wir sparen und meine Eltern wussten oft nicht wie sie das Geld für meine Schulsachen zusammenkratzen sollen. Als ich in Hogwarts anfing mussten sich meine Eltern einen Kredit aufnehmen um meinen Zauberstab, meinen Kessel und alles Andere bezahlen zu können."

Lisa war einen Moment lang still, dann sah sie Hermine bittend an: „Ich hatte heute einen sehr schönen Tag, bitte mach ihn mir nicht kaputt."

Hermine stand auf, ging auf das andere Mädchen zu und umarmte es: „Ich möchte dir nichts kaputt machen, ich möchte nur das du vorsichtig bist und versprich mir, dass du dich von dem ganzen Glanz und Glamour nicht allzu sehr blenden last."

„Keine Angst, das werde ich schon nicht", Lisa strahlte Hermine wieder an, plötzlich fiel dem Mädchen was ein, sie löste sich aus Hermines Umarmung. „Ich habe euch ja etwas mitgebracht."Lisa begann in ihren Paketen zu kramen und brachte drei prachtvolle Haarspangen zum Vorschein, sie nahm eine wunderschöne perlenmutfarbene die kunstvoll mit Strasssteinen verziert war und überreichte sie Hermine. „Ich dachte sie würde gut zu deinen dunklen Locken passen."

Hermine starrte auf die Haarspange: „Danke", flüsterte sie leise.

Lisa nahm die beiden anderen Haarspangen. „Ich gehe zu Sally und Anne und gebe ihnen die Haarspangen und erzähle ihnen von meinen Tag."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Lisa beschwingt aus dem Zimmer. Hermine setzte sich wieder und legte die Haarspange vor sich auf den Tisch, sie betrachtete sie lange, sie konnte nur immer an eines denken, bezahlt vom schmutzigen Geld der Malfoys.

Nach einer Zeit stand sie auf und verstaute die Spange in ihrer Nachtischlade, sie würde sie zur Hochzeit tragen, als Symbol wie sehr sie diese Inszenierung anwiderte, wie sehr sie das Alles hasste. Sie wird allen die glückliche Braut vorspielen müssen und niemand wird die Bedeutung dieser Haarspange ahnen, nur sie wird sie kennen.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Wow, sooooo viele Reviews. Danke, danke, danke, danke.

Danke an :

**anni kiddo, Angel of Mystic**: hast du bemerkt, schon wieder kein Cliff ;o), **??? und wolverine**: ich hoffe ihr konntet das Kapitel doch noch lesen, ich selber konnte es auch erst am nächsten Tag lesen, keine Ahnung warum!!!, **Kiwi123, Honigdrache, Edjen**: ein bisschen wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen bis es erfreulicher wird aber eines kann ich dir schon verraten, ich liebe Storys mit einem Happy End ;o), **Mogli the Witch:** Du hast recht, das schreiben hat mir gut getan obwohl ich anschließend den ganzen Teil über die Beerdigung von Hermines Eltern wieder rausgenommen habe, denn er enthielt viel zu viele persönliche Empfindungen und hatte mit der Story fast nichts mehr zu tun, ich hoffe du verstehst das. Aber es hat gut getan diese Gefühle und Gedanken niederzuschreiben. **Iarethirwen:** ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange die Geschichte werden soll, bei Wolfsbanntrank wollte ich ursprünglich nur fünf Kapitel schreiben und siehe was daraus geworden ist. Ich habe gelesen, dass du im Krankenhaus liegst, ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm und das es dir schon viel, viel besser geht wenn du diese Zeilen lesen kannst ;o). **Kissymous, SelphieLeBlanc, AREW-Fan, pima**: Oh glaub mir ich bin auch sicher, dass Hermine die versteckten Qualitäten von Sevi entdeckt aber wir müssen wohl noch etwas warten ;o). **TheSnitch, Laurelin**: Mit der Rechtschreibung hast du recht, ich kann es einfach nicht, dass mit dem Betalese bin ich gerade dabei zu überlegen, vielleicht schon beim nächsten Kapitel, **Nadeshda,** **Merenil:** Warum sollen sich die beiden erst am Schluss der Story näher kommen? **Moony, Ranko, McAbe**: ich weis meine Rechtschreibung in unter jeder Kritik, ich verspreche ich werde mich um einen Betaleser kümmern ;o), **Moin, Tawiga und MomoSnape:** wäre wirklich nett, wenn du für mich das betalesen übernehmen würdest, wenn es dir recht ist würde ich dir das nächste Kapitel per mail senden. Ich möchte dich aber vorwarnen, es hat einen Grund warum ich diese Story unter dem Rating R gepostet habe, dass heißt es werden wohl auch ein oder zwei Lemmon dabei sein, wenn dich das stört sag es bitte gleich, ansonsten sag ich schon mal danke im voraus.

Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen, wenn doch bitte, bitte nicht böse sein.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

AnnyAn


	5. Kapitel 5

Hallo meine Lieben,

ich weis, ich weis, ich habe für dieses Kapitel wieder ewig gebraucht.

Aber dafür gibt es auch etwas Erfreuliches und zwar hat sich MomoSnape dazu bereit erklärt meine Story beta zu lesen.

**_Ein ganz, ganz liebes Dankeschön an MomoSnape._**

So und jetzt geht's weiter:

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 5_

Severus Snape saß in seinem Kerker und beobachtete Hermine Granger, wie sie intensiv dabei war die Tränke zu brauen, die er ihr für heute aufgegeben hatte. Der Unterricht mit Granger war anders als erwartet, da ihre nervtötende und für ihn oft quälende Fragenstellerei fast gänzlich flach fiel und somit war es wesendlich angenehmer, sie zu unterrichten.

Hermine gehörte zweifellos zu der Kategorie Schüler die zielsicher im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung mit Fragen daherkamen die nicht einmal ein perfektionsbesessener Lehrer wie er, Severus Snape, einer war, beantworten konnte, was für ihn eine absolute Horrorvision darstellte und ihm nachts Alpträume bescherte.

Eine von Schülern gestellte Frage nicht beantworten zu können, hieß für Severus Verlust von Kontrolle und Macht, was beides für ihn lebens- und überlebenswichtig waren.

Severus beobachtete Hermine schon fast eine halbe Stunde. Er kam nicht drum herum, über ihre sicheren Bewegungen zu staunen, wie sie Zutaten zerstampfte und zerschnipselte, wie sie diese dann den Tränken bei gab und wie sie jede Umdrehung des Rührens mitzählte.

Er hatte schon in den ersten Stunden herausgefunden, dass sie im theoretischen Wissen den Abschlussklassen weit voraus war und auch bei den praktischen Übungen gab es keine Tränke, Gifte oder Salben, die ihr nicht auf Anhieb gelungen waren. In zehn Tagen würde sie ihre Prüfung ablegen und er hatte keine Bedenken darüber, dass sie ihren UTZ in diesem Fach mit der bestmöglichen Note bestehen würde.

Hermine hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Sie blickte auf und sah in die Augen ihres Lehrers. Es war ein seltsamer Blick, nicht mürrisch, nicht sarkastisch und nicht unfreundlich, eher nachdenklich. Offen erwiderte Hermine den Blickkontakt.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Severus bemerkte, dass sein Blick erwidert wurde. Er räusperte sich: „Wenn Sie fertig sind Miss Granger, dann versiegeln Sie bitte den Skele-Wachs Trank, er muss jetzt mindestens achtundvierzig Stunden rasten, bevor wir weiter machen können. Die andern beiden Tränke füllen Sie in Flaschen ab und stellen sie auf meinen Schreibtisch.

Er sah ihr zu, als sie den Trank versiegelte, beschriftete und den Kessel in die Ecke zu den anderen Langzeittränken schweben ließ. Sie füllte die beiden anderen Tränke in Flaschen und platzierte diese auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor sie die Kessel mit einem Zauberspruch reinigte, die restlichen Zutaten wegräumte, die Arbeitsfläche reinigte und danach ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Sie sollten bis morgen die Kapitel dreiundzwanzig bis sechsunddreißig gelesen haben. Wir werden morgen den Blutbildungstrank, die Heilsalbe für Verbrennungen und das Muskelaufbautonikum brauen, außerdem werden wir am Traumlosenschlaftrank weiter arbeiten, er konnte jetzt drei Tage ausdampfen und müsste soweit sein, dass wir weiter machen können."

Severus sah Hermine an: „Ihre Prüfung ist in zehn Tagen. Wir werden in sieben Tagen mit den Heil- und Medizinbrauen fertig sein, danach sind wir mit dem Stoff der siebenten Klasse durch. Ihnen bleiben dann noch drei Tage für die Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen wie wichtig es ist, dass Sie die Prüfung so gut wie möglich bestehen."

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Gut, Sie können jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder zur üblichen Zeit."Mit diesen Worten entließ der Zaubertranklehrer seine Schülerin.

Severus blickte Hermine noch lange nach. Siebzehn Jahre, noch nicht einmal ganz siebzehn Jahre und er sollte sie heiraten. Seit Wochen fragte er sich, wie er nur in diese Situation gekommen war und was in Dumbledore vor sich ging, dass er dies duldete. Auch wenn es sich um eine rein platonische Ehe handeln wird, dieses Kind wurde gezwungen als seine Frau aufzutreten. Er würde gezwungen werden an Empfängen teilzunehmen, Empfänge und Feiern, die von seinen Todesserkollegen gegeben wurden, wo sie, als seine Frau an seiner Seite zu glänzen hatte. Er fragte sich ob der Schulleiter dies wohl bedacht hatte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Er fragte sich überhaupt ob das Ganze einen Sinn hatte, es war doch bloß ein Aufschub, ein lächerlicher Aufschub, er lächelte bitter. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund den Befehl gegeben Miss Granger zu heiraten. Er sollte ein Kind mit ihr zeugen. Wie lange würde er sich hinhalten lassen, sechs oder vielleicht sieben Monate, dann würde er auf ein Ergebnis drängen. Wie wollte Dumbledore etwas in sechs oder sieben Monaten schaffen, was sie in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht schaffen konnten. Sie waren dem Dunklen Lord nicht eine Spur näher gekommen und jeder kleine Erfolg wurde meistens durch irgendwelche Rückschläge zunichte gemacht.

In zehn Tagen hatte Miss Granger ihre Prüfung abzulegen und vierzehn Tage später sollte die Hochzeit sein und danach sollte das Mädchen zu ihm in seine geheiligten Räume ziehen.

Severus zog die Stirne in Falten. Sie war eine Frau, eine sehr junge aber dennoch eine Frau, wahrscheinlich würde sie versuchen seinen Räumen einen weiblichen Touch zu verpassen. Severus schüttelte sich innerlich bei den Gedanken an Spitzendecken und Blumen auf seinem Tischen, wo sich derzeit Bücher und Tränkeproben stapelten.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er würde von Anfang an klarstellen, dass sie in seinen Räumen nichts zu suchen, geschweige denn zu berühren hatte, sie sollte sich in ihrem Zimmer aufhalten und sonst so wenig wie möglich auffallen. Wie er schon festgestellt hatte, sie war noch sehr jung und konnte noch erzogen werden. Er würde sie schon lehren, wie sich seine Frau, seiner Meinung nach, zu benehmen hatte.

oooooooo

Dumbledore saß mit einem breiten Grinsen in seinem Büro vor Hermine und Severus. „Ich gratuliere ihnen Miss Granger, ich habe gerade ihr Prüfungsergebnis vom Ministerium erhalten und es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, das Sie ihren UTZ in Zaubertränke mit der zweithöchsten Punkteanzahl, seit es in Hogwarts Aufzeichnungen gibt, bestanden haben. Tatsächlich hat bis jetzt nur Severus ein höheres Punkteergebnis bei seinen UTZ geschafft als Sie."Strahlend überreichte er Hermine das Zertifikat und den Brief des Ministeriums.

Dumbledore ließ Hermine etwas Zeit sich den Brief des Ministeriums durchzulesen, dann klatschte er in die Hände und mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln verkündete er: „So, da dies nun abgeschlossen ist, finde ich es an der Zeit, dass wir uns mit der Hochzeit beschäftigen. Ich finde der vierzehnte August wäre ein Ideales Datum, das wäre dann in zwölf Tagen, habt ihr euch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden soll?"Er sah von einem zum anderen.

Hermine sah fragend zu ihren Zaubertranklehrer, der aber nur finster vor sich hinstarrte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht?" Dumbledore sah sichtlich erstaunt darüber aus, dass die Beiden anscheinend bis jetzt noch nicht über ihre Hochzeit gesprochen hatten. „Na gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir die Hochzeit in Hogwarts feiern, außer, du bestehst darauf sie auf Snape-Manor zu feiern, Severus."

Hermine sah überrascht zu Professor Snape. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass die Professoren von Hogwarts wo anders zu Hause sein könnten als in Hogwarts.

„Nein, Hogwarts wird in Ordnung sein.", brummte Severus.

Erneut klatschte Dumbledore sichtlich erfreut darüber in die Hände. „Sehr gut, die Hauselfen werden sich darüber freuen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich, wie immer bei solchen Gelegenheiten, selbst übertreffen werden."

Professor Dumbledore wurde ernst, als er Hermine ansah. „Miss Granger, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Ihren Vater vertreten zu dürfen und Sie an seiner statt als Brautvater zum Altar geleiten zu dürfen um Sie Ihren Bräutigam zu übergeben. Sind sie damit einverstanden?"

Hermine blickte traurig zu dem Schulleiter: „Selbstverständlich Professor". Sie hatte gehofft, wenn sie schon Professor Snape heiraten müsste, dass sie dies in einer stillen, formlosen Zeremonie tun konnten aber anscheinend hatte Professor Dumbledore andere Pläne.

Professor Dumbledore nickte Hermine stolz zu, dann wandte er sich an Severus: „Und du Severus, hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wer dein Trauzeuge werden soll?"

Severus räusperte sich: „Nun ich werde nicht daran herum kommen, ich werde Lucius Malfoy fragen müssen."

Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend, während Hermine entsetzt die Augen aufriss und ein „Mister Malfoy wird bei der Hochzeit sein?" keuchte.

„Miss Granger, Lucius ist mein ältester Freund, durch ihn kam ich zum dunklen Lord und ich bin der Pate seines Sohnes. Denken Sie nicht, dass es auffallen würde, wenn er nicht zu meiner Hochzeit eingeladen werden würde? Außerdem ist das eine gute Gelegenheit für Sie, den Anhängern des dunklen Lords zu zeigen, dass sie sich der Ehre bewusst sind, dass Sie meine Frau werden dürfen und wie glücklich Sie darüber sind." Severus sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich hatte noch nie ein Schauspielerisches Talent", murmelte Hermine leise.

Die beiden Männer übergingen Hermines Einwand aber auf Dumbledores Gesicht zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Severus, gibt es noch jemand, den wir von deiner Seite einladen sollen?"

„Die Familien Goyle und Crabbe werde ich ebenfalls einladen müssen.", er sah Dumbledore an. „sie wissen warum."

Dumbledore nickte, er blickte aufmunternd zu Hermine: „Miss Granger, gibt es jemanden speziellen, den sie einladen möchten?"

Hermine überlegte, sie hatte keine Verwandten mehr aber sie würde jemanden brauchen, der ihr den Rücken stärkte. „Ich hätte gerne die Familie Weasley und..."Hermine sah unsicher zu dem Schulleiter, „Harry dabei, wenn das geht?"Sie wollte Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen, bei den ganzen Todessern die anwesend sein würden aber sie könnte wirklich ein paar Freunde dabei gebrauchen.

Professor Dumbledore sah sie milde an: „Natürlich wird das gehen, machen sie sich um Mister Potters Sicherheit keine Gedanken, auf Hogwarts wird er sicher sein, die anwesenden Todesser werden es nicht wagen ihn etwas, in meiner Anwesenheit, anzutun und ich werde Professor Lupin bitten ihn zu seinem Schutz zu begleiten."

„Danke", Hermine lächelte Professor Dumbledore dankbar an.

„Mister Potter wird heute von seinen Verwandten abgeholt und zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht. Die Familie Weasley hat sich bereit erklärt, den letzten Ferienmonat mit ihm dort zu verbringen. Ich muss sowieso heute zum Grimmauldplatz, es findet ein Treffen des Phönixordens statt. Ich werde die Mitglieder bei dieser Gelegenheit über den Grund dieser Hochzeit aufklären und ich werde Mrs. Weasley bitten es Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley schonend bei zu bringen."Er zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Nun Miss Granger, ich schätze Sie sollten jetzt zurück zu den anderen Mädchen gehen und ihnen die Nachricht von der Hochzeit überbringen", in den Augen des Schulleiters blitze es lustig. „Wir wollen doch den dreien so viel Zeit wie möglich geben, um sich auf ihre Rolle als Brautjungfrauen vorbereiten zu können."

Hermine nickte kurz und erhob sich. Sie war schon fast an der Türe, als der Schulleiter sie nochmals ansprach. „Ach ja und Miss Granger.", Hermine drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um. „Sie dürfen nicht vergessen ab jetzt in der Öffentlichkeit und im Beisein von anderen Professor Snape mit Severus anzusprechen."

Hermine nickte, erschrak aber als sich Professor Snape plötzlich erhob und auf sie zukam. Er griff in eine Tasche seiner Robe und holte etwas heraus, mit einem finsteren Blick nahm er Hermines linke Hand und steckte ihr einen Ring an den Ringfinger. „Damit die Täuschung perfekt ist. Das ist der Familienring der Snaps, seit zehn Generationen wird der Ring als Verlobungsring in meiner Familie weitergegeben. Ich wünsche, dass ich diesen Ring zurück erhalte, wenn das ganze vorbei ist."Danach kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

oooooooo

Hermine drehte sich um und verlies das Büro des Schulleiters. Als sie die Türe geschlossen hatte besah sie sich den Ring. Es war ein protziges schweres goldenes Ding durchzogen von einem silbernen Streifen der in Schlangenlinien eingearbeitet war und den Abschluss dieser feinen Gravur bildete ein großer, grüner und ovaler Stein.

Nun war sie also verlobt. Sie war nie ein sehr romantischer Mensch aber sie hatte sich ihre Verlobung doch etwas anders vorgestellt. Sie berührte den grünen Stein und spürte wie ihr die Tränen aufstiegen. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, nein sie würde jetzt nicht weinen. Sie hatte ab jetzt eine Rolle zu spielen und sie würde versuchen sie so gut wie möglich zu spielen.

oooooooo

Die Zwillinge und Lisa saßen im Wohnzimmer der ihnen zugeteilten Räume, lasen die Hexenwoche und unterhielten sich über die dort abgebildeten Roben. Als Hermine den Raum betrat, sahen alle drei auf.

„Was wollte Dumbledore von dir? Hast du deine UTZ-Noten bekommen?", wollte Lisa sogleich wissen.

„Ja", sagte Hermine und hielt das Zertifikat und den Brief des Ministeriums hoch.

Sofort sprang Lisa auf und entriss ihr beides, sie öffnete den Brief und überflog das Schreiben. „Wow Hermine, das zweitbeste Ergebnis, seit über hundert Jahren, ich gratuliere dir."

Mit diesen Worten umarmte Lisa Hermine stürmisch. Sie löste sich von Hermine und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, irgendwas war anders an ihr, sie hatte einen Blick für so etwas. Irgendeine Veränderung war mit ihr geschehen, seit sie die Räume vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte. Nur einen Moment später fiel Lisa der Ring auf.

Sie hob Hermines linke Hand hoch und betrachtete den Ring. „Was ist den das für ein Ring, woher hast du den?"

Hermine atmete tief ein und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Professor Snape hat mich gefragt ob ich seine Frau werden will und ich habe ja gesagt."

Lisa sah sie entsetzt an, die Zwillinge Sally und Anne sprangen auf und rannten auf Hermine zu und starrten nun ebenfalls auf den Ring.

„Liebst du ihn denn oder hast du nur eingewilligt um nicht zu den Muggeln zurück zu müssen?"Fragte Lisa zaghaft.

„Nein, er war immer so nett zu mir während des Unterrichts und da ist es halt passiert", sie lächelte Lisa an, „ich liebe ihn wirklich."Eine leicht Röte überzog Hermines Gesicht aber die anderen Mädchen führten das auf ihre Verliebtheit zurück und wie als hätte Hermine einen Startschuss abgegeben, fingen alle drei Mädchen zur gleichen Zeit an, zu quietschen und Hermine wild zu umarmen. Sie sprangen um die Frischverlobte herum und bestürmten sie mit Fragen.

„Hat er dich geküsst?"wollte Sally wissen.

„Ja", gab Hermine zur Antwort und sah strahlend dem ausgelassenen Treiben der anderen Mädchen zu.

„Und küsst er gut?"wollte Anne wissen, gab sich aber gleich darauf Selbst die Antwort: „Natürlich küsst er gut, du hättest ja sonst wahrscheinlich nicht ja zu seinem Antrag gesagt."

Lisa blickte sie wissbegierig an. „Habt ihr schon..., du weißt schon was...?"

Hermine lächelte noch immer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wollte noch nicht, da er ja bis jetzt mein Lehrer war und jetzt meinte er wir sollten es gleich richtig machen und bis zur Hochzeit warten. Es sind ja nur mehr zwölf Tage bis dahin."Hermine wunderte sich wie leicht ihr das Lügen fiel aber irgendwie fing es an ihr Spaß zu machen und darum setzte sie noch etwas hinzu. „Aber ihr könnt mir glauben, es ist ihm nicht leichtgefallen."

Wieder fingen die Mädchen an zu quietschen. „Och wie s".

„Was, nur noch zwölf Tage?"Lisa sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ja und ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr meine Brautjungfrauen sein wollt?"

Die Mädchen begannen, wirr durcheinander zu reden. „Was soll ich nur anziehen?", schrie Anne fast hysterisch.

„Ich werde das Kleid anziehen welches ich von Lucius und Narzissa bekommen habe.", verkündete Lisa.

Sally nahm Hermine bei der Hand und zog sie zum Sofa. „So und jetzt wollen wir alles ganz genau wissen, du musst uns jede kleinste Einzelheit erzählen."

„Er hat ja so schöne schwarze Augen", schwärmte Anne die ihrer Schwester nachgeeilt kam.

Die Mädchen setzten sich rund um Hermine und sahen sie gespannt an. Hermine lächelte und begann ihr Lügengespinst zu erzählen. Es machte ihr wirklich Spaß. Sie hoffte nur sie würde sich alle Lügen die sie erzählte behalten, damit sie sich später einmal nicht wiedersprach.

oooooooo

Molly Weasley sah Professor Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Professor Dumbledore, dass kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, dass können sie dem armen Mädchen doch nicht antun!!"

„Molly glauben Sie mir, es wäre mir auch lieber gewesen, wenn wir andere Optionen gehabt hätten aber so wie es aussieht ist dies das Beste für alle Beteiligten."Dumbledore sah sie beschwichtigend an.

Molly Weasley atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, nach einer Weile sah sie wieder zu dem Schulleiter. „Also gut, aber wenn mir auch nur ein Wort zu Ohren kommt, dass Severus das Mädchen schlecht behandelt, kann er was erleben! Das können Sie ihm ausrichten."

„Ist gut Molly, ich werde Severus davon berichten", er lächelte über die Entrüstung der mütterlichen Frau. „Ich hätte jetzt eine Bitte an sie, könnten Sie Harry und ihren Sohn in unser Geheimnis einweihen?"

Molly nickt: „Ja das werde ich, aber ich kann nicht sagen wie sie das aufnehmen werden."Kopfschüttelnd ging sie aus der Küche.

Ginny, die gerade die Bibliothek verlassen hatte und die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch ging, wurde von ihrer Mutter zurückgerufen. „Ginny!"

„Ja Mum?"Ginny sah zu ihrer Mutter.

„Könntest du bitte Harry und Ron holen und mit ihnen in die Bibliothek kommen, ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen", Molly lächelte ihrer Jüngsten zu, diese nickte und stürmte die Treppe hoch.

Molly ging in die Bibliothek und wartete auf ihre Kinder und Harry. Wie werden sie es wohl aufnehmen? Molly kannte die Gefühle die ihr jüngster Sohn für Hermine hegte. Sie seufzte.

„Mum, was gibt es?"Mrs Weasley drehte sich um und sah auf die drei Jugendlichen.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

**_Frage:_** In vielen FF´s wird Hermines Geburtstag mit 19.9. datiert, weis vielleicht einer von Euch ob dies einen bestimmten Grund hat, kommt das in irgendeinen der Bücher vor? (Würde mich aber daran erinnern, schon deswegen, weil das mein Geburtsdatum ist) oder hat nur irgendwann jemand damit angefangen und die anderen haben es nachgemacht?

So und jetzt das Wichtigste und zwar das Dankeschön an meine Review'er:

Danke an:

**anni kiddo:** Es werden im laufe der Geschichte noch einige Abschnitte aus Snapes Sicht kommen, versprochen. Ich glaube im Moment findet Snape Hermine nicht unbedingt nett aber ich habe so eine Ahnung das sich das vielleicht irgendwann einmal ändert ;o) , **Honigdrache:** Sind die Kapitel von den Storys die wir lesen nicht immer zu kurz? , **Angel of Mystic:** Sorry, aber ich glaube das ist wieder ein Cliff, oder? :o) , **Nadeshda, kiwi123, AREW-Fan, McAbe:** Dein Angebot ist ganz lieb von Dir, ich werde sicher darauf zurück kommen, schließlich haben wir den selben Vornamen, wenn das kein gutes Ohmen ist ;o) , **Eve:** Sind wir nicht alle von Snape ein wenig angetan 'seufz' , **arwen stern:** Ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten aber könntest du mit Snape verheiratet sein ohne das da was läuft? , **Tawiga, MazokuXellas, Taipan, G-T:** Ich werde mit Sev und Mione ein ernstes Wort reden und ich hoffe das sie nach einer Zeit freiwillig etwas näher zusammenrücken :o)

Wie immer, über ein kleines Review würde ich mich riesig freuen ;o)))

Liebe Grüße

Eure

AnnyAn


	6. Kapitel 6

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder einmal nicht betagelesen aber ich wollte es noch unbedingt in diesem Monat hochladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Viel Spaß beim lesen. 

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 6_

Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen auf der Couch und hörten den Ausführungen von Mrs. Weasley zu, die nervös vor den drei Jugendlichen auf und ab ging. Die Gesichtszüge der Dreien änderten sich von gespannt sein über Unglauben bis zum Schluss ins blanke Entsetzen.

Molly hatte sie in alles eingeweiht, nun ja, in fast alles. Was sie den Dreien verschwiegen hat war, dass Voldemort die Eltern der Mädchen töten lies damit sie für ihn kleine Nachwuchstodessern das Leben schenkten sollten, sie erzählte ihnen nur, dass Snape Hermine heiratet sollte um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Für das Andere schienen ihr die drei noch zu jung. Molly wusste, dass dies Blödsinn war, schließlich waren die Kinder zwischen sechzehn und siebzehn Jahren alt. Ginny und Harry waren seit Weihnachten ein Paar und das diese zwei nicht nur Händchen halten und scheue Küsse austauschen, konnte sie sich denken, seit sie in Ginnys Zimmer ein Buch mit dem Titel 'Die zehn besten Verhütungssprüche' gefunden hatte. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie heute, als sie Harrys Wäsche zum waschen holte, darin Muggelkondome gefunden hatte konnte sie nicht davon abhalten, vor der Tatsache die Augen zu verschließen, dass ihre Babys erwachsen wurden, wahrscheinlich würden die Drei für sie immer Kinder bleiben. Schlimm genug das Hermine mit all dem fertig werden musste.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?"Harry sah sie ungläubig an.

„Und Hermine war damit einverstanden?"Ron war bei den Schilderungen seiner Mutter blass geworden.

Ginny schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, sie stand auf und setzte sich dicht neben Harry und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Sie wusste nicht ob sie diesen Körperkontakt zu ihrer eigenen Beruhigung brauchte oder um Harry halt zu geben.

„Ron, Hermine hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Du weist, sie ist in der Welt ihrer Eltern noch minderjährig, sie müsste sonst zurück zu den Muggel."Molly bemühte sich ihre Stimme sanft und beruhigend klingen zu lassen, so das ihr eigenes Entsetzten nicht durch kam.

„Wir könnten sie ja aufnehmen?"Warf Ginny hoffnungsvoll ein.

Molly lächelte milde: „Du weißt wie unsere finanziellen Mittel aussehen, wir sind froh, dass Fred und Georg mittlerweile auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Seit das Ministerium deinem Vater misstraut, lässt man ihm kaum noch Überstunden machen, von denen wir früher gelebt haben. Da Hermine noch minderjährig ist wurde das Erbe ihrer Eltern einem Muggel-Kurator übergeben, der es bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit verwaltet, sie steht also völlig mittellos da und bei all den Fächern die Hermine belegt, könnten wir uns die Bücher und Lehrmittel die sie bräuchte nie leisten."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich.

„Außerdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass 'ihr wisst schon wer' Professor Snape befohlen hat Hermine zu heiraten und wir müssen auch an seine Sicherheit denken", versuchte Molly den Dreien zu erklären.

„Verstehe ich das Richtig", Harrys Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt: „Snape soll Hermine auf Voldemorts ziehen um über sie an mich heranzukommen?"

Die drei Weasleys zuckten beim Namen des dunklen Lords merklich zusammen und Ginny krallte sich noch fester in Harry Arm.

„Harry Liebes, so kannst du das nicht sehen."Molly versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. „Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape unternehmen alles um für Hermines Sicherheit zu sorgen."

Jetzt war es an Harry verächtlich zu schnauben. „Ja da bin ich mir sicher, vor allem Snape. Pah."

Ron nickte zustimmend und wollte schon zu einer Schimpftirade über Snape ansetzen, was aber von seiner Mutter, die das vorher sah, unterbunden wurde. „Die Hochzeit ist in zwölf Tagen und wir sind eingeladen, ich bin mir sicher Hermine wird euch alles erklären. Geht jetzt bitte auf euer Zimmer ich muss zurück zum Ordenstreffen, die haben bestimmt schon ohne mich angefangen."

„Ist Snape heute auch dabei?"Knurrte Harry kampflustig.

„Nein, '**_Professor Snape' _**nimmt heute nicht am Treffen teil und jetzt ab mit euch nach oben"Molly erhob sich und scheuchte die Drei aus dem Raum.

oooooooo

Als Hermine aus dem Badezimmer kam, schlief Linda schon. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht.

Hermine lächelte als sie auf Linda sah, die mit, vom Alkohol leicht geröteten Wangen, ihr Kissen umschlungen hatte und leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich noch nie in ihren Leben soviel gelogen hatte wie an diesen einen Abend. Die anderen drei Mädchen und Sie hatten beschlossen heute ihre Mahlzeit nicht in der großen Halle einzunehmen und waren in ihren Räumen geblieben.

Sie feierten Hermines Verlobung mit Schokoladekuchen und Vanilleeis und am späteren Abend war es Linda tatsächlich gelungen die Hauselfen dazu zu überreden ihnen drei Flaschen Sekt zu bringen. Sally und Anne kramten aus ihren Sachen eine Flasche Eierlikör hervor, die sie zu Ostern nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt hatten und sie hatten herausgefunden, dass wenn man Sekt mit Eierlikör mischt sich das ganz gut trinken lässt.

Es hatte gut getan einmal nicht über den Tod ihrer Eltern nachzugrübeln, sich einmal nicht ständig zu fragen was die Zukunft unheilvolles bringen wird, sondern wenigstens für einen Abend ein ganz normales junges Mädchen zu sein, den anderen Dreien schien es genau so zu gehen. Sie waren fast schon überdreht und kicherten und lachten über fast alles.

Hermine lies sich in ihr Bett fallen und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Einen ganzen Abend hatte sie sich erlaubt in die Illusion eines anderen Lebens einzutauchen, in ein Leben, in dem sie eine glückliche junge Braut war und es kaum erwarten konnte den Mann zu heiraten den sie liebte. Sie wusste, dass der morgen früh genug kommen würde, dass die Realität sie unbarmherzig einholen würde und das morgen auch die Angst zurückkehren würde.

Ob Harry und Ron schon von der Hochzeit wussten? Hermine musste leise kichern bei dem Gedanken welches Gesicht die beiden Jungs wohl gemacht hatten als sie es erfuhren. Nein, vermutlich wussten sie es noch nicht, denn dann hätte sie sicher schon einen Heuler von ihnen erhalten.

Hermine Schloss die Augen und vertrieb die Gedanken an die Jungs, sie wollte im Moment nicht daran denken, sie genoss die Leichtigkeit ihres vom Alkohol benebelten Geistes und die Nachwirkungen dieses absolut oberflächlichen und unbeschwerten Abends.

oooooooo

Ron, Harry und Ginny hatten sich in das Zimmer der Jungs zurückgezogen. Harry lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, Ginny saß im Türkensitz neben ihm, hielt seine Hand und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ron stand am Fenster, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit und schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf.

Plötzlich schlug Ron mit der flachen Hand gegen die Fensterscheibe, das die Scheibe nur so klirrte, zum Glück blieb sie aber heil. Harry und Ginny die bei Rons Gefühlsausbruch zusammengezuckt waren sahen zu ihm rüber.

Harry räusperte sich: „Was haltet ihr von der ganzen Sache?"

Ron schnaubte verächtlich: „Das hätte ich nicht von ihr gedacht", erneut schlug er mit der Hand gegen das Fenster und schrie: „Verdammt, wie kann sie nur?"

„Was meinst du?"Ginny sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Na hast du Mum nicht zugehört, Hermine heiratet Snape nur wegen dem verdammten Geld."Ron hatte sich zu ihnen herum gedreht und sah sie finster an.

„Du spinnst doch, das hat Mum gar nicht gesagt."

„Ach nein? Ginny überleg doch, warum hätte Hermine sonst zustimmen sollen? Egal was Mum auch sagt, wir beide wissen das unsere Eltern sie jederzeit aufgenommen hätten aber, wenn Snape vom alten Adel ist hat er sicher jede Menge Geld. Verstehst du noch immer nicht Ginny? Sie hat sich verkauft."Ron stierte finster zu Boden.

„Ron das denkst du doch nicht wirklich, Mum hat gesagt, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat, es geht nicht nur ums Geld, es geht um ihre und Snaps Sicherheit. Hast du nicht zugehört was Mum über 'du weist schon wem' erzählt hat?"Versuchte Ginny zu schlichten.

„Und woher sollen wir wissen das Voldemort wirklich von Snape verlangt hat Hermine zu heiraten?"Harry übersah das zusammenzucken der Geschwister als er den Namen des dunklen Lords nannte und sah sie fragend an. „Überlegt doch, wir haben nur seine Erzählungen. Warum sollte Voldemort wollen, dass Snape ein Schlammblut heiratet?"

„Du meinst Snape hat gelogen? Warum sollte er das tun?"Ron sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Snape hasst mich, genau wie ich ihn hasse und er weis, dass Hermine meine beste Freundin ist. Ich bin mir sicher es ist ihn eine Genugtuung unser Trio so zu zerstören."

„Du glaubst er macht das alles nur um dir eines auszuwischen? Harry manchmal glaube ich du leidest an einem Verfolgungswahn."Ginny schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, beugte sich zu ihrem Freund rüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich aber trotzdem", flüsterte sie ihn leise zu.

Ginny erhob sich, streckte sich und sagte: „Ich glaube ich habe für heute genug, ich gehe ins Bett."Sie küsste Harry noch einmal und verschwand in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Ron riss sich wütend die Kleider vom Leib, schlüpfte nur in Unterhosen unter seine Bettdecke, murmelte ein mürrisches „Gute Nacht"und rollte sich zu Seite.

Harry zog sich ebenfalls aus und schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama. „Glaubst du auch das ich damit so falsch liege?"

„Ich weis nicht aber Hermine hätte darauf nie eingehen dürfen." Murmelte Ron in seine Kissen.

Harry schlüpfte in sein Bett und löschte das Licht, er glaubte noch so was wie das Wort 'Verräterin' aus Rons Richtung gehört zu haben. Er seufzte, egal was alle Anderen sagen, Snape war an allem Schuld, davon war er überzeugt. Obwohl, er konnte Ron schon verstehen, Hermine wusste wie sie zu Snape standen, wenn es wirklich nur wegen des Geldes war, warum war sie nicht zu ihm gekommen? Hermine wusste doch, dass er nicht nur von dem Geld lebte, welches ihm seine Eltern hinterlassen hatten, sondern auch ein reichliches Erbe von Sirius sein eigen nennen konnte und während Harry noch so seinen trüben Gedanken nachhing, schlief er ein.

oooooooo

Es war kurz nach neun Uhr als plötzlich die Schlafzimmertüre von Hermine und Lisa aufgerissen wurde.

„Miss Granger, Miss Turpin, aufwachen."Minerva McGonagall war schon etwas entnervt, seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten hatte sie gegen diese Türe getrommelte ohne Antwort zu erhalten.

Hermine setzte sich erschrocken auf, nur um gleich darauf sofort wieder die Augen zu schließen und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Kopf zu fassen, der nur aus Watte zu bestehen schien und der fahle Geschmack den sie im Mund hatte machte das Aufwachen auch nicht angenehmer. Ihr erster Gedanke war 'nie wieder Alkohol'. Sie sah hinüber zu Lisa in der Hoffnung in ihr eine Leidensgenossin zu finden doch Lisa hatte schon die Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen, streckte sich, strahlte ihre Professorin an und trällerte ein munteres „Guten Morgen". Hermine lies sich rücklings auf Bett fallen und wünschte sie wäre tot.

„Was können wir für sie tun Professor McGonagall?"Fragte Lisa neugierig.

„Professor Snape hat mich gebeten Miss Granger und euch anderen Mädchen in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, damit sich Miss Granger ein standesgemäßes Brautkleid und sie sich angemessene Brautjungfrauenkleider besorgen können, darum würde ich sie bitten aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen. Ich habe nebenan Frühstück für euch vier bereitstellen lassen."

„Einkaufen?" Lisa grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht und ihre Augen glitzerten.

„Ja einkaufen. Miss Turpin, dürfte ich sie bitten die beiden Miss Perks aufzuwecken? Ich würde gerne in einer Stunde aufbrechen." McGonagall nickte Lisa zu, die sofort aus dem Zimmer stürmte, begierig den Zwillingen die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.

Hermine hatte sich bei den Worten ihrer Hauslehrerin aufgesetzt, sie stand auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und als Lisa das Zimmer verlassen hatte sprach sie ihre Professorin an: „Professor McGonagall, ich habe da ein Problem, ich kann mir das niemals leisten."Hermine hatte bis jetzt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sie ja ein Brautkleid brauchen würde und das dies natürlich mit Kosten verbunden sein würde. „Wie sie vielleicht wissen, habe ich noch keinen Zugriff auf das Erbe meiner Eltern und das Geld, dass ich in Gringotts in meinem Verlies zur Verfügung habe, reicht niemals für ein Brautkleid." Hermine sah etwas betreten zu Professor McGonagall auf.

„Miss Granger,"die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors setzte ein mildes Lächeln auf. „Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann stammt aus alten englischen Magieradel und dies ist für gewöhnlich gleichbedeutend mit viel Geld. Professor Snape mag wohl nicht so wohlhabend wie die Familie Malfoy sein aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nicht nötig hat für seinen Lebensunterhalt zu arbeiten, er unterrichtet nur Professor Dumbledore zu liebe."Sie fasste Hermine an den Schultern. „Mein liebes Kind, Professor Snape bat mich sie zu begleiten, er hat bereits Anweisung an Madam Malkins in der Winkelgasse gegeben, dass er für alle Kosten aufkommen wird. Bitte machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen."

Sie lies Hermine wieder los, klatschte in die Hände und sagte: „So und jetzt machen sie sich bitte fertig, wenn sie und die andern Mädchen fertig sind, werden wir mittels Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse reisen. Ich werde in cirka einer Stunde wieder da sein."Mit diesen Worten verlies sie die Räume der Mädchen.

oooooooo

Als Hermine am Nachmittag wieder die Räume betrat, die man ihr und den anderen Mädchen zu Verfügung gestellt hatte, war sie fix und fertig. Alles was ihr gestern noch Spaß gemacht hatte, die Lügerei über sich und Professor Snape, fand sie heute mühsam und anstrengend. Sie ging ins Bad um sich nach dem anstrengenden Tag ein entspannendes Bad einzulassen.

Die Kopfschmerzen vom Morgen hatten sich nach dem Frühstück nur minimal verringert und das entnervende Verhalten der drei anderen Mädchen hatte nicht dazu geführt, dass sie sich im laufe Tages wesendlich verringerten.

Als sie bei Madam Malkins ankamen, hatte die freundliche stämmige Frau schon alles für sie bereit gestellt. Rund fünfzig Brautkleider hatte sie für Hermine herrichten lassen, von der schlichten klassischen Hochzeitsrobe bis hin zum, mit Rüschen, Schleifen und Rosetten überladenen Muggelbrautkleid, welche laut Madam Malkins in der Magischen Welt immer beliebter wurden.

Nach nur zehn Minuten hatte sich Hermine für eine Klassische hochgeschlossene Hochzeitsrobe die sehr Figurbetont geschnitten und dezent mit Perlen bestickt war entschlossen, der enganliegende kleine Stehkragen betonte, wie Lisa und die Zwillinge es nannten, sehr schön ihren schlanken Schwanenhals.

Lisa, Sally und Anne hatten zwar versucht Hermine zu eines dieser pompösen Traumhochzeitskleider zu überreden, die direkt aus einem Märchenbuch zu stammen schienen aber Hermine erinnerten diese Kleider viel zu sehr an das Kleid, welches ihre Mutter im Schlafzimmerkasten aufbewahrt hatte. Als kleines Kind hatte sie dieses Kleid und den langen dazupassenden Schleier immer bewundert und hatte immer davon geträumt dieses Kleid einmal auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit zu tragen aber nun lag es verbrannt unter dem Schutt und der Asche ihres alten zu Hauses.

Sie verbrachten noch weitere drei Stunden bei Madam Malkin, denn die Mädchen konnten sich nicht entscheiden welche Brautjungfernkleider sie aus dem reichhaltigen Sortiment wählen sollten.

Endlich nach, wie es Hermine erschien, endlos langer Zeit, entschlossen sich die Drei für ein sommerliches Taftkleid mit Spagettiträger, der einzige unterschied der drei Kleider bestand in der Farbe. Lisa entschied sich für ein zartes hellblau, Sally für ein helles pastellgelb und Anne für ein liebliches blassrosa.

Hermine und Professor McGonagall saßen derweilen auf Stühlen, die Madam Malkin für sie herauf beschworen hatte und konnten nichts anderes tun als geduldig dem unentschlossenen Treiben der Mädchen zu zusehen und sich gelegentlich hilflose Blicke zu zuwerfen.

Als die Mädchen sich endlich für die Kleider entschieden hatten, standen Hermine und Professor McGonagall erleichtert auf und wollten das Geschäft verlassen, was aber bei den drei Mädchen einen Entrüstungssturm auslöste und sie es sich gefallen lassen mussten, sich darüber aufklären zu lassen, wie wichtig es ist, zu dem perfekten Kleid auch die perfekten Schuhe zu tragen. Seufzend ließen sich Hermine und ihre Professorin wieder auf ihren Stühlen nieder.

Hermine saß im Bad am Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne, als sie den Tag revue passieren lies. Neben ihr kühlte die eingelassene unbenützte Badewanne langsam aus. Sie hatte ihre Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und schluchzte haltlos. Sie wollte das Alles nicht mehr, sie wollte diese Farce nicht mehr mitmachen, sie wollte diese Hochzeit nicht und sie wollte schon gar nicht diesen finsteren, verbitterten altem Zaubertranklehrer heiraten. Sie wollte ihre Eltern wieder, sie wollte ihr altes zu Hause wieder zurück und sie wollte fröhliche und unbeschwerte Ferien mit ihren Freunden verbringen.

Sie hatte die Arme fest um ihre Beine geschlungen und fing an, wie ein kleines Kind, leise nach ihrer Mutter zu weinen. Sie hoffte das sie kommen würde, das sie wie früher, wenn sie einen bösen Traum gehabt hatte, ihr über den Kopf streicheln würde und ihr sagen würde, dass alles wieder gut wird.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Hallo meine Lieben, ich weis Ihr musstet sehr lange auf dieses Kapitel warten, aber ich verspreche euch das nächste kommt schneller (großes Ehrenwort) und dann wird es nicht nur mehr Snape geben, sondern auch endlich die Hochzeit.

Jetzt möchte ich mich aber noch bei meinen Reviewer bedanken.

Vielen Dank an:

**Honigdrache:** Ich will nur soviel sagen, ich bin Happy-End süchtig. Also, wie könnte sich das auf meine Geschichten auswirken? :o)

**LadyAdamas:** Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es ganz viel Snape. Versprochen, großes Harry-Potter-Ehrenwort.

**Anni kiddo und Kissymouse:** Also, Harry und Ron wären mit diesen Kapitel geklärt, auf den Kuss vor dem Traualtar musst du bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten.

**Cuschi11, Nadeshha und Monja:** Zufrieden mit der Reaktion der Jungs?

**Nina:** Du musst da was falsch verstanden haben, die Weasleys und Harry befinden sich am Grimmauldplatz, im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und ich glaub schon das es da eine Bibliothek gibt, oder? (Bin mir jetzt auch nicht mehr sicher).

**MomoSnape:** Ich würde Snape auch jederzeit heiraten. Wir würden ihn schon hinbekommen, gelle ;o)

**TheSnitch:** Gott bist Du streng mit mir, ist aber schon richtig so, damit weis ich wenigstens auf was ich aufpassen muss. Leider können so Sachen wie mit dem Rasten öfters vorkommen, da bricht halt das Österreicherische durch. Bei uns in Wien ist es ein gebräuchlicher Ausdruck, Kuchenteig lässt man z.B. rasten, davon habe ich das übernommen. Sorry.

**Angel-of-Mystic:** Hallo Engelchen (hoffe die Verniedlichung deines Namens stört Dich nicht). Leider hat es nach dem Cliff doch länger gedauert aber ich verspreche das Nächste folgt schneller, großes Harry-Potter-Ehrenwort.

**McAbe:** Ich habe mir zuerst überlegt, die Jungs positiver darauf reagieren zu lassen aber es wäre mir komisch vorgekommen, die können doch nur negativ darauf reagieren, oder? Aber vielleicht ist es Dir aufgefallen, dass ich mir bei Ginny noch alles offengelassen habe.

**Tawiga:** Ich hoffe die Entzugserscheinungen waren nicht so schlimm (hab ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen :o( ) und jetzt lass ich Dich auch noch auf die Hochzeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten. Ich bin böse, ich weis es.

**Esta:** Ja, die Teenager-Freundinnen sind sehr nervig, habe da ein paar Mädels im Freundeskreis die dafür Modell gestanden sind (Ich nenne keinen Namen) :o)

**Lost dope:** Freut mich das Dir die Story gefällt, ich möchte die Geschichte auf alle Fälle beenden, denn ich hasse es wenn Geschichten, die ich lese, auf einmal einfach nicht mehr weitergehen.

**Arwenstern:** Die Hochzeit folgt im nächsten Kapitel und ich bin mir sicher das da was laufen würde :o)

Weiters noch Danke an: **G-T-, MrsSnape, kiwi123.**

Ich möchte mich auch bei Allen bedanken die mir mit Hermines Geburtsdatum geholfen haben. DANKE

Wie immer, über ein kleines Review würde ich mich riesig freuen ;o)))

Liebe Grüße

Eure

AnnyAn


	7. Kapitel 7

Ich weis, mein Update hat länger gedauert als von mir beabsichtigt aber zur Versöhnung ist dieses Kapitel für meine Verhältnisse auch sehr lange.

Vielen lieben Dank an MomoSnape für's betalesen: DANKE DANKE DANKE.

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 7_

Severus Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat das Grundstück von Malfoy Manor, er hatte seinen Besuch per Eule angemeldet und war davon überzeugt, dass Lucius ihn schon erwarten würde.

Lucius und er waren praktisch miteinander aufgewachsen, ihre Eltern waren miteinander befreundet. Lucius war drei Jahre älter als er und durch ihn kam er auch zum Dunkeln Lord.

Lucius war jedes Jahr in Hogwarts Jahrgangsbester, er war bester im Duellierclub, war Quidditch-Mannschaftskapitän und in seinem letzten Jahr Schulsprecher, er wurde ihm von seinen Eltern immer als leuchtendes Beispiel vorgehalten. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern wie Stolz Lucius' Eltern auf ihren Sohn waren als diesem das dunkle Mal eingebrannt wurde. Severus konnte sich auch noch an seine Eltern erinnern, wie herzlich sie den Malfoys zu ihrem wohlgeratenen Sohn gratulierten und ihn dadurch indirekt beeinflussten sich ebenfalls dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, um sie genauso stolz zu machen.

Weder die Malfoys noch seine Eltern waren Anhänger des dunklen Lords aber sie waren stolz auf ihre Söhne, die sich ihrer Meinung für die richtige Sache einsetzten und die Reinheit des Zaubererblutes hoch hielten.

Severus Eltern waren schon seit einigen Jahren tot und er fragte sich ob sie noch immer so begeistert davon wären, dass er ein Todesser ist, jetzt da ihm der dunkle Lord dazu zwang ein Schlammblut zu heiraten um sich mit ihr fortzupflanzen.

„Severus"

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kam Lucius auf ihn zu. Einem Lächeln von dem Severus genau wusste, dass es genauso aufgesetzt war wie sein eigenes.

Sie waren schon lange keine richtigen Freunde mehr. Severus wusste, sollte Lucius, der treu zu Voldemort stand, jemals auch nur den Verdacht eines Verrats gegen den Dunklen Lord wittern, würde er ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken diesem ausliefern. Manchmal schien es ihm so als würde Lucius nur nach so einer Gelegenheit auf der Lauer zu liegen.

oooooooo

Zehn Minuten später saß er mit Lucius in dessen Herrenzimmer mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand.

„Du wirst also wirklich das kleine Schlammblut heiraten?"Lucius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"Severus sah sein Gegenüber finster an.

„Der Meister wird schon seine Gründe haben, es steht uns nicht zu diese zu hinterfragen."Lucius lächelte und betrachtete die goldene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Hast du eigentlich schon mit Draco wegen der kleinen Turpin gesprochen?"

„Nein, Narzissa und ich sind uns einig das wir Draco da raus halten, er soll nach seinem Schulabschluss Parkinsons Tochter heiraten und uns einen durch und durch reinblütigen Erben zeugen. Wenn er das erledigt hat kann er sich Geliebte halten und kleine Bastarde zeugen soviel er will aber sein Erstgeborener und somit der Malfoyerbe muss reinblütig sein."Lucius Stimme war kalt und lies keinen Zweifel daran das Draco bei diesen Plänen nicht das Geringste mitzureden hatte.

„Und Narzissa hat nichts dagegen das du ...?"Severus sah Lucius fragend an.

Lucius lachte schnarrend. „Du kennst Narzissa und ihre Vorliebe für junge hübsche Mädchen und sie hatte noch nie etwas gegen einen flotten Dreier einzuwenden. Sie hat schon alles durchgeplant, das große Ereignis soll zu Ostern stattfinden, es sollte ausreichen, dass bis Schulende keiner etwas von ihrer Schwangerschaft mitbekommt und danach wird sie in unserem Kerker verschwinden bis das Kind auf der Welt ist."

Lucius seufzte: „Narzissa ist ganz vernarrt in diese Idee, obwohl sie noch ein Jahr dafür Zeit hat, sitzt sie seit Tagen über den Plänen unseres Kerkers und ist damit beschäftigt eine schöne Zelle für das Schlammblut einzurichten. Sie fände es schade, wenn wir schon nach einem Kind aufhören würden, sie plant schon das zweite und dritte."

Beide Männer schwiegen eine Zeit lang und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Severus wunderte sich, dass Lucius ihn so detailliert in seine Pläne einweihte, anscheinend schien er es als großen Loyalitätsbeweis von ihm zu halten, dass er, der Reinblüter nur auf Befehl Voldemort bereit war ein Schlammblut zu heiraten und es für ihn in kauf nahm einen Erben mit dem Makel des unreinen Blutes zu zeugen.

Lucius war der Erste, der die Stille durchbrach: „Wie hast du Granger dazu gebracht deinen Antrag anzunehmen?"

„Ha," Severus setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Sie ist jung, in diesem Alter sind sie leicht zu beeindrucken. Außerdem ist sie nicht dumm, nach sechs Jahren auf Hogwarts hat sie fast keine Verbindungen mehr in die Muggelwelt und ich bin ihre Chance bei uns zu bleiben."

„Was sagt der Alte dazu?"Fragte Lucius sein gegenüber weiter aus.

„Dumbledore?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt doch wie schrullig er sein kann, der ist ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil er die Hochzeit auf Hogwarts feiern kann und Granger ihm erlaubt hat den Brautvater zu spielen."

„Wird Potter auch bei der Hochzeit auftauchen?"Lucius Augen verengten sich.

„Ja aber vergiss es, es wäre zu auffällig wenn dem Jungen auf meiner Hochzeit etwas passieren würde außerdem wird Dumbledore eigene Leute zu seiner Bewachung einladen."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", stimmte Lucius zu, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schmutzigen Grinsen. „Und hast du das kleine Schlammblut schon ausprobiert?"

„Lucius, Lucius."Severus lächelte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wenn Granger schon nicht den Anstand der Reinblütigkeit besitzt, dann werde ich mir doch nicht die einzige Freude an dieser Hochzeit verderben, ich werde mir ihre Unschuld erst in der Hochzeitsnacht holen."

„Severus du alter Genießer das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut aber bist du dir ihrer Unschuld auch sicher?"Fragte Lucius anzüglich.

„Ja, ich habe das mittels eines kleinen diskreten Zaubers überprüft." Log Severus selbstsicher.

Er hatte bis jetzt nicht soviel Interesse für Granger entwickelt als das er sich darüber schon einmal Gedanken gemacht hätte. Allerdings nahm er an, dass sie ihre Unschuld schon vor längerer Zeit verloren hatte denn schließlich war sie eine Zeitlang mit Victor Krum zusammen und ihm als Quidditch-Star wurde ein reichliches Liebesleben nachgesagt aber es waren ihm auch keine Gerüchte über Granger zu Ohren gekommen die ihn annehmen lies, das sie zu den Hogwartsschlampen gehören könnte, die es jedes Jahr in jedem Haus gab.

Severus versuchte abzulenken, in dem er auf seine erste Frage, auf die er noch immer keine Antwort bekommen hatte hinzuweisen. „Du hast mir noch immer nicht geantwortet. Willst du nun mein Trauzeuge sein?"

„Natürlich Severus mein alter Freund, ich würde mir das doch um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen."

oooooooo

Die letzten Tage waren für Hermine der reinste Spießrutenlauf. Wann immer sie sich in ihrem Zimmer aufhalten wollte wurde sie von den Mädchen ausgefragt ob sie und Snape sich gestritten hatten, denn für die Mädchen war es unvorstellbar, dass zwei Brautleute nicht jede Sekunde miteinander verbringen wollten und somit verbrachte Hermine die meiste Zeit alleine mit ihren trüben Gedanken.

Sie hatte Briefe an Harry und Ron geschrieben und sie Professor Dumbledore zu einem der Ordenstreffen mitgegeben aber die Jungs hatten ihr bis jetzt nicht geantwortet, wahrscheinlich war es zu gefährlich eine Eule vom Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu versenden. Aber sie würde sie ja heute sehen, heute an dem Tag an dem sie Professor Snape heiraten würde.

Hermine saß in einem Sessel vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sich, es war ihr als würde sie das Bild einer fremden Frau betrachten. Sie war extrem blass, hatte eine weiße Brautrobe an und ihr Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt worden, gehalten von der perlmuttfarbenen Haarspange die sie von Lisa bekommen hatte. Lisa, Sally und Anne waren ihr beim Schminken behilflich gewesen und wuselten jetzt fröhlich schnatternd im Raum herum um sich selbst fertig zu machen.

Hinter Hermine stand Professor McGonagall und war damit beschäftigt den von Professor Sprout hergestellten Myrtenkranz in Hermines Haar festzustecken. Professor Sprout quasselte die ganze Zeit munter vor sich hin, erzählte, dass sie diese Brautmyrte extra für Hermine vor zehn Tagen gepflanzt und mit schnell wachsendem Dünger versehen hätte. Hermine hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört dem Trubel hinter ihr zuzuhören.

Nicht einmal ganz eine Stunde und dann war sie Mrs. Snape. Das alles kam ihr so falsch vor. Der Tag ihrer Hochzeit sollte doch der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens sein. Ihre Mutter sollte an ihrer Seite sein und ein paar Glückstränen vergießen und ihr Vater sollte unten nervös auf und ab laufen. Ihr Brautkleid sollte das Kleid ihrer Mutter sein und die Gäste die sich mittlerweile unten versammelten sollten Freunde und Familienmitglieder von Braut und Bräutigam sein und nicht aus einem Gemisch aus Todessern und fremden Leuten bestehen.

Hermine seufzte und wünschte sich weit, weit weg von hier. Professor Sprout tätschelte ihre Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu: „Nervös meine Liebe? Sie werden sehen, es wird alles gut gehen."

Lisa, die am Fenster stand und immer verkündete, wenn jemand bekanntes eintraf verkündete: „Die Weasleys sind angekommen."

Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ron und Harry?"Sie sah fragend zu ihrer Hauslehrerin die noch immer damit beschäftigt war an ihren Haaren herum zu fummeln.

Die ältere Professorin seufze gequält auf: „Na gut Miss Granger, sie sind fertig, sie können gehen und ihre Freunde begrüßen."

Hermine strahlte sie an: „Danke Professor, für alles."Hermine umarmte ihre Professorin kurz.

„Ich komme mit, die Malfoys sind ebenfalls eben angekommen ich möchte sie begrüßen."Verkündete Lisa, griff sich Hermines Arm und zog sie lachend aus dem Raum.

oooooooo

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd stapfte Ron neben Harry und Ginny über das Hogwartsgelände Richtung Eingang. Seine Eltern waren schon vorgegangen aber Ginny konnte in ihren neuen Sandaletten nicht so schnell gehen. Harry sah verliebt zu seiner Freundin. Sie sah heute besonders süß aus. Ginny hatte es geschafft ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen ihr für diesen Anlass einen neuen Festumhang zu kaufen und die Farbe, Ginny nannte es apricot, harmonierte perfekt mit ihrem leuchtenden rotem Haar welches sie heute offen trug.

„Ron, könntest du endlich damit aufhören in deinen nichtvorhandenen Bart zu murmeln."Ginny sah ihren Bruder entnervt an. „Seit Tagen geht das jetzt schon so."

„Gut, ich werde ihr eine Chance geben alles zu erklären, denn ihre Briefe waren ja nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Im Prinzip hat sie nur das geschrieben was wir ohnehin schon von Mum wussten.", brummelte Ron.

„Ron wir sind ihre Freunde. Ginny hat Recht, wenn das wahr ist was deine Mutter uns erzählt hat und was Hermine in ihren Briefen geschrieben hat, dann hatte sie wohl wirklich keine andere Wahl und das Ganze muss schrecklich für sie sein. Sie ist mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr geknickt und wir als ihre Freunde sollten zu ihr halten und sie aufbauen."Harry lächelte Ginny in der Hoffnung an vielleicht ein kleines Lob von ihr zu ergattern.

Gemeinsam traten sie durch das große Portal in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, Ron noch immer leise vor sich hin grummelnd.

„Ron, Harry, Ginny."

Die Drei blickten auf und die Stufen hinab eilte ihnen eine glücklich strahlende Hermine entgegen.

oooooooo

Hermine war so froh ihre Freunde zu sehen, sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht als keine Briefe von ihnen kamen und sie fürchtete schon, dass sie böse auf sie waren, weil sie auf diesen Pakt eingegangen war. Sie wusste doch wie sehr die Beiden Snape hassten. Aber sie waren gekommen und hatten sie in dieser schweren Stunde nicht alleine gelassen.

Rons Herz verkrampfte sich als er Hermine sah. Sie sah so strahlend aus. Ron bemerkte, dass sie abgenommen hatte und in ihrer weißen Hochzeitsrobe und den aufgesteckten Haaren mit den kleinen zarten weißen Blüten darin sah sie aus wie eine Prinzessin die gerade einem Märchenbuch entstiegen war. Nein Hermine sah alles andere als geknickt aus, sie sah aus wie das Sinnbild einer glücklichen Braut.

Hermine fiel zuerst Ginny um den Hals mit den Worten: „Ich bin so glücklich das ihr gekommen seid."

Danach umarmte sie Harry, der sie ebenso wie Ron zweifelnd musterte, was sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien und wollte sich schließlich auf Ron stürzen, doch Ron hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sah sie grimmig an.

„Du siehst ja richtig glücklich aus."Rons Stimme klang merkwürdig kalt „Hermine wie kannst du nur, ausgerechnet Snape."Rons ließ Hermine los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ron" zischte Ginny ihren Bruder zu.

„Na sieh sie dir doch an Ginny, geknickt sieht sie nun wirklich nicht aus. Eher als könnte sie die Hochzeitsnacht gar nicht mehr erwarten." Rons Gesicht hatte einen angeekelten Ausdruck angenommen. Harry sah betreten zu Boden aber man merkte, dass ihm wohl ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren.

„Ron bitte, habt ihr meine Briefe nicht bekommen, hat euch Dumbledore nicht erklärt...?"Hermine war entsetzt von Rons kalter Art, sollten sich ihre schrecklichsten Befürchtungen doch bestätigen und im inneren betete sie, dass sie anfingen zu lachen und ihr sagten das alles nur ein Scherz gewesen sein sollte.

Ron drehte sich abrupt von Hermine weg und schnaubte missbilligend durch die Nase.

Ginny sah entsetzt von ihrem Bruder zu ihrem Freund und flüsterte: „Harry sag doch auch endlich etwas."

„Na ja, unglücklich sieht sie nun wirklich nicht gerade aus."Harrys Stimme war etwas zögerlich. Aber da hatte er sich Hermine nicht nach Rons Ausbruch angesehen, denn Hermine war blass geworden und in ihren Augen schimmerte es verdächtig.

Und so standen sie da, Ron der Hermine wütend den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und an dessen mahlenden Kiefer man sehen konnte wie die Wut in ihm brodelte, Harry der verunsichert war aber ebenfalls recht angewidert von dem Gedanken an Hermine und Snape wirkte und Ginny, die etwas hilflos zwischen allen Beteiligten stand und zaghaft nach Harrys Hand griff.

In diesem Moment in dem in Hermines Kopf alle Gedanken wirr durcheinander purzelten und ihre Gefühle Achterbahn zu fahren schienen, in diesem Moment, wo sie noch nicht entschieden hatte ob sie jetzt in hysterisches Lachen auf Grund der Lächerlichkeit oder einen Wutausbruch bekommen sollte oder einfach nur in Tränen ausbrechen sollte, wurde sie auf einmal von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Miss Granger sind sie so weit, es geht gleich los."Professor Dumbledore strahlte den Vieren entgegen. „Und ihr Drei solltet euch beeilen in die Große Halle zu kommen, alle Anderen sind schon alle da."

Hermine schnieft, straffte ihren Körper, drehte sich um und schritt wortlos auf ihren Schulleiter zu der ihr ihren Brautstrauß reichte und nahm seinem dargebotenen Arm an.

Ron schnaubte noch einmal verächtlich und stapfte, ohne Hermine noch eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihnen vorbei in die Große Halle, gefolgt von Harry und Ginny die beide die Köpfe hingen ließen.

oooooooo

Hermine hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde ihr in den Magen plumpsen als plötzlich die Musik einsetzte. Professor Dumbledore tätschelte ihr aufmunternd die Hand, zwinkerte ihr zu und begann mit ihr los zu marschieren.

Hermine fühlte sich mehr von Dumbledore gezogen als das sie selber ging. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf den Schulleiter, der heute besonders schillernd war, in seinem nachtblauen Umhang der mit goldenen Sternen und Monden bestickt war und Hermine an Abbildungen von Zauberern aus ihrer Kindheit erinnerte.

Der Weg durch die große Halle, die nach allen Künsten prunkvoll mit Blumen und weißen Schleifen geschmückt war schien Hermine heute unendlich lang. Hunderte kleine glitzernde Elfen und Schmetterlinge schwirrten im Raum umher und unentwegt wurden sie von weißem Konfetti bestreut welches sich sofort auflöste wenn es festen Grund berührte.

Hermine blickte nach vorne und es drehte ihr den Magen um als sie die dunkle Gestalt sah auf die sie zuschritten. Der Mann der in ein paar Minuten ihr Ehemann sein würde stand da in seinem schwarzen Festumhang, der nicht sehr viel anders als seine Alltagsumhänge aussah und starrte ihr finster entgegen.

Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, sie würden nie da vorne ankommen. Wünschte der Weg würde nie enden, aber just zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Hermine das Gefühl hatte sie müsste sich umdrehen und so schnell wie möglich aus der Halle rennen, waren sie vorne angekommen und mit sanfter Gewalt löste Professor Dumbledore ihre Finger, die sich an seinen Arm verkrallt hatten und übergab sie an Severus Snape.

oooooooo

Severus Snape sah seiner zukünftigen Frau entgegen, die weiß wie die Wand an Albus Arm hing, er sah wie sich dieses Kind an den Ärmel von Dumbledores Robe krallte. Gott, er wünschte das der Tag schon vorbei wäre, er hasste es so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Dumbledore strahlte Severus wie ein frisch lackiertes Schaukelpferd an während Granger mehr danach aussah als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben oder in Ohnmacht fallen.

Severus sah missbilligend wie der Schulleiter fast mit Gewalt die Hand von Granger lösen musste und sie ihm reichte. Mit festem Griff nahm er sie entgegen, hakte sie unter seinem Arm ein und zog sie die letzten paar Schritte bis sie vor dem Zaubereiminister Fudge standen, der die Trauung auf Dumbledores Bitte persönlich vornehmen würde.

oooooooo

Hermine bekam nichts mehr mit außer das rauschen in ihren Ohren, immer wieder betete sie sich im Geist vor 'Tief durchatmen, nur nicht ohnmächtig werden, nicht jetzt, nicht hier'. Sie sah wie Fudge sprach aber das Rauschen in ihren Ohren war so laut, dass sie nichts von dem verstand was er sagte.

Auf einmal wurden ihr Ringe gereicht und wie ein Automat nahm sie den größeren vom Kissen auf dem sie lagen und streifte sie über den Ringfinger der Hand die auf einmal in ihr Blickfeld geraten war, sie betete inständig das es die Hand von Professor Snape war und nicht die von Fudge. Aber es dürfte gepasst haben, denn als nächstes fühlte sie wie nun ihrerseits auf ihre zitternde Hand ein Ring übergestreift wurde.

Snape nahm Hermines Hand, auf welche er gerade den Ehering gestreift hatte, in seine Hand und hielt sie dem Zaubereiminister hin, dieser umschlang die Hände mit einem Seidenband welches mit Runen bestickt war und klopfte leicht mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Hermines Ehering wurde auf einmal heiß und als sie glaubte sie würde schreien müssen hörte es plötzlich auf. Erstaunt sah sie zu Fudge auf, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren hatte nachgelassen und somit konnte sie auf einmal die Worte hören: „Sie dürfen die Braut küssen"

Erschrocken sah sie Fudge an, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht aber bevor sie noch protestieren konnte fühlte sie, wie sie an den Schultern gepackt wurde und sie auf einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Snape stand, sie fühlte seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Was hatte er vor, Hermine bekam große Augen, sie wollte schreien als sie sah wie er näher kam und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Noch bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, fühlte sie wie er seine Lippen hart gegen ihre presste und als der Punkt erreicht war, wo Hermine glaubte sich nun entgültig übergeben zu müssen war es auch schon vorbei.

Schwer atmend stand sie da und sah ihren Ehemann in die Augen, der sie böse und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen anfunkelte. Sie hörte Applaus und drehte sich um und zum erstenmal nahm sie die Gäste war die in der Halle waren und jetzt von ihren Sitzbänken aufgestanden waren, erst jetzt bemerkte sie Lucius Malfoy der mit ernster Mine neben Snape stand. Sie konnte Molly Weasley und McGonagall sehen, die sich mit Taschentüchern Tränen aus den Augen wischten und Professor Dumbledore der begeistert in die Hände klatschte. Aber sie konnte auch Ron und Harry sehen die beide finster zu Boden starrten.

Als der Applaus endlich verstummte, rief Professor Dumbledore laut in die Menge: „Dann lasst uns mit dem Fest beginnen."Und mit einem schwenken seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Sitzbänke, die Blumendekoration veränderte sich und überall erschienen Tische und Sessel und leise Musik ertönte.

oooooooo

Hermine konnte nachher nicht mehr sagen wie viele Hände sie geschüttelt hatte, konnte nicht mehr sagen von wie vielen Leuten sie umarmt wurde, sie wusste nur eines, Harry und Ron waren nicht darunter.

Sie hatte mit ihren Ehemann getanzt und sie hatte bemerkt, dass er gar kein so schlechter Tänzer war, aber er sprach kein einiges Wort mit ihr.

Sie hatte auch mit Lucius Malfoy getanzt der sie die ganze Zeit schmutzig dabei angrinste, wie sie fand und mit Professor Dumbledore der ihr vorschwafelte wie wunderschön die Hochzeit gewesen war.

Sie war Professor Snape richtig dankbar als er zu später Stunde plötzlich ihren Arm ergriff und laut verkündete, dass es für sie Zeit wurde sich zurück zu ziehen.

Hermines Gesicht färbte sich rot als sie mit Applaus der Gäste an Snaps Arm die Halle verlies und von vielen Seiten die Worte 'Hochzeitsnacht' und 'nicht erwarten können' vernehmen konnte.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Nun das Beste zum Schluss und zwar der Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Danke an:

**Honigdrache:** Oh ich unterliege leider vielen Suchten, die Happy-End-Sucht, die Schokolade-Sucht und nicht zu vergessen die Sucht nach Review's 'ggggg'

**Merenil,**

**Kissymouse,**

**TheSnitch:** Und was hältst Du von dem Kuss vor dem Traualtar?

**Nifilwen,**

**McAbe:** Ja, ich gestehe es, ich bin auf der Flucht vor dem dunklen Lord, denn ich glaube er wird es mir nie vergeben, dass ich ihm unterstelle er würde seine treuen Todesser mit Schlammblüter verheiraten :o)

**AREW-Fan,**

**Angel-of-Mystic:** Für die Mädchen standen ein paar meiner nervigsten Freundinnen modell, ich glaube ich habe sie ganz gut hinbekommen. 'ggg'

**Esta:** Ich glaube Hermine muss noch ein bisschen weiter leiden aber ich verspreche es werden auch wieder schöne Zeiten für sie kommen.

**Little Nadeshiko,**

**SelphieLeBlanc,**

**Iarethirwen:** Schön das Du wieder da bist, ich hoffe es geht Dir wieder besser :o)

**Steffi:** Das Kapitel ist etwas länger als meine Kapitel sonst, ich hoffe ich konnte Deine nervösen Zuckungen damit etwas mindern :o).

So, nun fehlt nur mehr eines und zwar der Aufruf an Euch mir viele viele Review's zu schreiben.

Bis Bald

Eure

AnnyAn


	8. Kapitel 8

Hallo da bin ich wieder und hab Euch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht.

Ich möchte mich bei Euch für die vielen lieben Review´s bedanken.

Kekse und eine Runde Butterbier für alle

Vielen Dank an: Tineoida, cardie, Lexy83, Tash, Nifilwen, Pandoradoggis, Sevena, Kissymouse, TheSnitch, Iarethirwen, ranko, Esta, Snapes-Praline, McAbe, zoomzoom-pig, Sachmet, MissySnape, Angel-of-Mystic und SweetChrisi.

Den größten und schönsten Keks bekommt aber meine Betaleserin MomoSnape. Danke!

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 8_

Sobald Severus mit seiner frisch vermählten Ehefrau außer Hörweite der großen Halle war, ließ er Hermine los und marschierte schweigend weiter.

Hermine blieb stehen, wo sollte sie jetzt hin. Sie hatte versäumt darüber mit Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall zu reden. In ihre vorherigen Räume konnte sie, der drei andern Mädchen wegen, unmöglich gehen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie Professor Snape fragen wollte, wo sie denn ab nun schlafen sollte, drehte er sich plötzlich um und zischte sie ungeduldig an: „Worauf warten sie Miss Granger, folgen Sie mir." Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.

Unentschlossen sah Hermine Professor Snape nach, dann seufzte sie und ging ihm nach. Sie war nicht sehr verwundert als sie den Weg Richtung Kerker einschlugen. Natürlich war es logisch, dass ihre neuen Räume im Bereich der Slytherins sein würden. Es würde sicherlich auffallen, wenn sie weiterhin im Gryffindorteil des Schlosses wohnen würde. Dennoch stockte ihr fast der Atem, als Professor Snape vor seinen Privaträumen zum Stillstand kam, das Passwort murmelte und sie danach finster anblickte.

„Das Passwort ist 'Ovum anquinum', merken sie sich das, ich werde es kein zweites mal wiederholen und ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat", sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch einmal um einige Nuancen und er trat bedrohlich nahe an Hermine heran. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, einem ihrer Gryffindor-Freunde das Passwort zu verraten."Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich von ihr ab und öffnete die Tür.

Unsicher blieb Hermine stehen und starrte auf die offene Tür. Bedeutete es das, was sie vermutete. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein.

Genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht eine extra Einladung oder erwarten Sie allen Ernstes, dass ich die glückliche Braut über die Schwelle trage?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen als Professor Snape sprach und sah ihn mit großen ängstlichen Augen an, doch als sie sah wie er sie ungeduldig mit der Hand in seine Zimmer winkte, beeilte sie sich einzutreten.

Wiederum zuckte sie zusammen als sie hörte wie er die Tür schloss. Was sollte sie nun tun oder viel mehr was wollte er tun. Sie war mit ihm verheiratet und nicht nur das, seit der Hochzeit war er auch noch ihr Vormund. Egal was er mit ihr anstellen würde, egal wie laut sie schreien würde, hier im Kerker würde sie niemand hören.

Hermine bemerkte wie ihre Atmung schneller wurde, wie es wieder leise anfing in ihren Ohren zu rauschen und wie die Panik langsam begann in ihr hochzusteigen.

„Alles was sie hier sehen gehört mir und ich wünsche nicht, dass sie hier irgendetwas berühren, haben wir uns verstanden?" Snape sprach ruhig und leise, für Hermine klang es dadurch nur noch bedrohlicher.

Hermine blickte sich um, sie stand in seinem Wohnzimmer. Zentral darin befand sich ein großer Kamin auf dessen Sims sich verschiedene Fotos, Bücher Gläser und Dosen türmten. Rechts und links davon befanden sich zwei Türen und davor stand ein kleiner Couchtisch auf dem sich ebenfalls Bücher, Pergamentrollen und anscheinend verschiedene Tränkeproben stapelten. Ein großes Sofa, kurz wunderte sie sich über die vielen Zierkissen die sich darauf befanden und die so gar nicht zu dem Rest des ansonsten ungemütlichen und düsteren Raums passten, stand mitten im Raum vor dem Couchtisch mit zwei dazupassenden schwer gepolsterten Ledersessel.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich ein kleiner runder Esstisch mit vier Sesseln und an der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine kleine Küchenzeile, neben der nochmals eine Tür war. An der einen Wand stand ein großer schwerer Schrank, die restlichen Wände waren alle mit Bücherregalen verstellt die vollgepackt waren mit Büchern, Zeitschriften und Einmachgläsern in der Art wie sie Hermine schon aus seinem Tränkelabor kannte. Obwohl der Raum so überladen war, kam er Hermine kalt und nur wenig einladend vor.

„Dies", Snape deutete auf die Tür neben der Küchenzeile, „ist die Tür zu meinem Büro, sie ist ebenfalls Passwortgeschützt und hat Sie nicht zu interessieren."

„Kommen Sie mit."Kommandierte er und stapfte an Hermine vorbei.

„Das hier", Snape deutete auf die Tür rechts vom Kamin: „ist mein Schlafzimmer und ......."

„Geht mich ebenfalls nichts an."Vollendete Hermine seinen Satz.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah sie an, er nickte ihr zu und sagte: „Sie lernen schnell Miss Granger."

Er ging weiter und öffnete die Tür links vom Kamin und trat ein, vorsichtig folgte Hermine ihm. „Das ist ihr Raum, die Hauselfen haben ihre Sachen bereits hierher gebracht."Snape zeigte auf die Truhe und die Koffer die mitten im Raum standen.

Hermine besah sich ihr neues Zuhause, die Einrichtung bestand aus einem Kamin, der allerdings nur halb so groß war wie der im Wohnzimmer, einem Kasten, einem großen Schreibtisch, einem noch leeren Bücherregal und in der Mitte ein, wie in Hogwarts üblich, großes Himmelbett, links und rechts davon jeweils von einem kleinen Nachtisch flankiert. Erst in diesem Raum fiel Hermine auf aus welchem Grund hier alles so düster wirkte, es gab hier nirgendwo ein Fenster.

Zwei Türen gingen aus diesem Raum weg, die eine durch die sie den Raum betreten hatten und eine weitere. Diese wurde jetzt von Professor Snape geöffnet und er trat zur Seite um Hermine einen Blick hinein werfen zu lassen. „Dies ist das Bad"er zeigte auf eine Türe auf er gegenüber liegenden Seite. „Diese Tür führt in mein Schlafzimmer, wir werden uns das Bad teilen müssen, wenn sie also keine unliebsame Überraschung erleben möchten, würde ich ihnen raten die Tür magisch zu verschließen bevor sie das Bad benützen."

Er drehte sich um und verlies den Raum. In der Tür blieb er stehen und sah Hermine nochmals an. „Ich gebe ihnen eine Stunde Zeit fürs Bad, danach werde ich es okkupieren. Gute Nacht Miss Granger."Noch bevor er die Tür schloss hörte er ihre zaghafte Stimme. „Gute Nacht Professor Snape."

oooooooo

Wie versteinert stand Hermine in ihrem neuen Zimmer und starrte auf die Tür durch die ihr Ehemann verschwunden war. Nach einigen Sekunden zog sie ihren Zauberstab und verschloss alle Türen mit einem magischen Spruch.

Ein Schaudern überkam Hermine, sie blickte auf ihre Hand mit dem goldenen Ehering, sie griff nach dem Ring und wollte dieses Symbol, das eigentlich für Liebe stehen sollte, abziehen, wollte es loswerden. Doch als sie hingriff konnte sie ihn nicht spüren, es war als wäre der Ring in ihre Haut verpflanzt, wenn sie darüber strich konnte sie nur ihre Haut fühlen.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie ging zu dem Schrank, an dessen Tür ein mannshoher Spiegel befestigt war und besah sich. Das Kleid war nicht mehr so strahlend weiß, ihre Haare nicht mehr so geordnet und sie sah sich aus müden roten Augen entgegen. Hektisch begann Hermine das Gesteck aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen, wenn sie schon nicht diesen verdammten Ring ablegen konnte, wollte sie wenigstens so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Verkleidung raus.

Als die letzte Haarnadel und die letzte Spange aus ihrem Haar entfernt waren schüttelte sie erleichtert ihre Locken. Sie sah auf die Uhr, ein Uhr morgens, die Anspannung unter der sie die letzten Tage und besonders heute gestanden hatte fiel langsam von ihr ab. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam sie, sie wollte nur mehr ins Bett. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Brautkleid, ging zu ihrem Koffer und kramte das älteste und bequemste Nachthemd hervor, schnappte sich ihren Kulturbeutel und marschierte ins Bad. Sie wusch sich nur schnell die Schminke aus dem Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne, sie würde in der Früh duschen. Sie zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf, verließ das Bad und verschloss die Tür.

Danach besah sie sich wieder im Spiegel und musste fast lachen, wenn ihr einmal wer gesagt hätte, dass sie in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht das alte verwaschene Nachthemd, auf dem vorne das Bild eines Hundewelpen abgedruckt war, tragen würde, hätte sie ihn glatt für verrückt erklärt.

Müde krabbelte sie ins Bett, zog die Decke hoch und löschte das Licht. Sofort wurde der Raum in sanftes flackerndes Licht getaucht welches von der Glut im Kamin ausging.

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, was hatte sie erwartet was Snape tun würde. Es kam ihr jetzt richtig lächerlich vor. Sie wusste doch, dass er sie hasste, hatte sie wirklich von ihm angenommen, dass kaum das sie in seinen Räumen waren, er über sie herfallen würde?

Doch ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst und ihr Körper verspannte sich als sie ein Geräusch hörte, welches eindeutig aus dem Bad kam. Ihr Herz begann wild zu pochen, sie starrte gebannt auf die Badezimmertür und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und legte ihn in Reichweite neben ihr Kopfkissen.

Sie hörte das Wasser der Dusche rauschen und war nicht fähig den Blick von der Badezimmertür zu nehmen, aber ihr Geist verlangte nach Entspannung und somit war sie schon nach ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen.

oooooooo

Severus hörte noch ihre leise gemurmelten Worte, bevor er die Tür schloss. Er atmete tief ein und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er besah sich seine Hand an der, der goldene Ehering glänzte.

Verdammter Fudge, hatte es nicht lassen können und musste die Eheringe magisch versiegeln.

Nun war er also verheiratet. Er ging zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür, er nahm ein Glas heraus und goss es großzügig mit Feuerwhisky voll, setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und trank es in einem Zug leer. Er goss noch einmal nach, schloss den Schrank und setzte sich mit seinem Glas in einen der Ledersessel und starrte auf Grangers Tür.

Eigentlich sollte er dankbar sein, denn sie hatte ihn heute nicht blamiert. Er musste zugeben, dass sie gut ausgesehen hatte, würdig einen Mann aus altem Adel zu heiraten. Er hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, er wusste doch, das manche Muggelmädchen es liebten sich an ihren Hochzeitstag mit Rüschen, Schleifen und hunderttausend Kinkerlitzchen zu schmücken aber Granger entschied sich für schlichte Eleganz, sogar Lucius meinte mit einem lüsternen Blick auf sie und einem Schulterklopfen für ihn, dass er es vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht mit ihr getroffen hatte.

Severus hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach und trank in Ruhe seinen Whisky aus, dann erhob er sich und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er freute sich auf eine entspannende Dusche und eine ruhige Nacht. Voldemort wusste, dass er heute geheiratet hatte und war überaus zufrieden mit ihm. Er würde ihn also sicher nicht rufen und Severus freute sich auf eine Nacht in der er nicht mit der Angst im Hinterkopf schlafen gehen würde, dass das dunkle Mal, welches seinen Unterarm zierte, jederzeit zu brennen beginnen könnte.

Er zog sich aus und ging nur in Boxershorts zur Badezimmertür. Ob Granger schon fertig war. Unentschlossen lauschte er an der Tür, doch gleich darauf ging ein Ruck durch ihn. Wo waren sie denn, dies war verdammt noch mal sein Bad und wenn Granger zu dumm war einen Schutzzauber über die Tür zu legen war es ihre Schuld. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, war allerdings erleichtert als er sah, dass das Bad leer war.

Er verschloss den gegenüberliegenden Eingang, denn wenn er ehrlich war, wäre es auch ihm ziemlich peinlich, wenn Granger ihn im Adamskostüm unter der Dusche überraschen würde. Er schlüpfte aus seinem letzten Kleidungsstück und stieg unter die Dusche.

oooooooo

Hermine lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, sie hörte ihre Mutter vor Angst schreien und sie lief so schnell sie konnte, sie musste ihr zu Hilfe kommen. Sie kam der Stimme ihrer Mutter immer näher, sie musste nur noch einmal um die Ecke biegen und sie wäre da. Doch plötzlich trat Harry aus einer Nische, sah sie finster und missbilligend an und sagte: „Hermine wie konntest du nur."Harry wirkte bedrohlich groß, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und kam langsam auf sie zu.

Plötzlich kam die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus der anderen Richtung, Hermine drehte sich um und lief wieder darauf zu, doch schon trat Ron aus der nächsten Nische hervor, in der selben Haltung wie zuvor Harry kam er auf sie zu und sprach zu ihr: „Du hast uns verraten, Hermine wie konntest du nur."Plötzlich war auch Neville da und Ginny und alle machten ihr Vorhaltungen wegen ihrer Hochzeit mit Snape und im Hintergrund schrie ihre Mutter sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Schweiß gebadet schreckte Hermine mit einem Schrei auf, ihr Puls raste und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos"

Hermine sah sich im Zimmer um, sie kannte den Alptraum aber das mit Harry, Ron, Neville und Ginny war neu. Für gewöhnlich lief sie der Stimme ihrer Mutter nach und konnte sie nicht erreichen und plötzlich stand sie dann im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und alles war voll Blut.

Hermine stieg aus dem Bett und schlich durch das Bad zu der Tür die ihr Zimmer mit dem Schlafzimmer von Professor Snape verband und lauschte an dieser. Nichts war zu hören. Hermine seufzte und schlich wieder in ihr Bett zurück. Es wäre ihr peinlich gewesen, wenn sie Snape durch ihren Schrei geweckt hätte aber drüben war alles ruhig. Sie nahm sich vor, in Zukunft einen Stillezauber über ihr Zimmer zu legen.

Sie löschte das Licht und versuchte noch etwas Schlaf zu finden doch irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und langsam machte sich auch Nervosität in ihr breit. Wie sollte sie morgen früh Professor Snape gegenüber reagieren?

oooooooo

Hermines Schlaf war nur mehr sehr unruhig. Sie drehte sich ständig von einer Seite auf die andere und immer wieder wurde sie wach. Erst gegen morgens fiel sie wieder in einem tieferen Schlaf und als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte war es nach Acht Uhr und sie beschloss aufzustehen.

Sie lugte vorsichtig ins Bad und als sie sah, dass es leer war schlüpfte sie hinein und verschloss schnell die gegenüberliegende Tür. Danach stieg sie aus ihrem Nachthemd und begab sich unter die Dusche. Kurz war sie in Versuchung geraten es sich in der großen Badewanne bequem zu machen, entschloss sich aber dann doch für die schnelle Variante.

Als sie im Bad fertig war, zog sie Jeans und T-Shirt an, band sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf und begann ihre Koffer auszuräumen. Sie war gerade dabei ihre Bücher ins Regal einzuordnen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Professor Snape mehr als ungeduldig hinein rief: „Miss Granger, sind sie schon wach? Wir werden zum Frühstück erwartet."

Hermine öffnete die Tür, Snape hob seine Augenbrauen und sah an ihren Körper hinab. Missbilligend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Haben Sie nichts, was sie über das darüber anziehen können? Ich würde Sie nur ungern in diesem Aufzug als meine Frau zum Frühstück führen."

Hermine seufzte, öffnete ihren Kasten, nahm irgendeinen ihrer Umhänge raus und zog ihn sich über.

„Rot?" Snape stöhnte auf. „Na ja, ich nehme an, selbst als meine Frau, bleiben Sie eine Gryffindor. Fürs Frühstück wird es schon gehen."Er drehte sich um: „Folgen Sie mir."

Hermine schloss die Tür und trottete ihm gottergeben nach. „Wer wird denn alles beim Frühstück sein?", fragte sie zaghaft, während sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Nun, Dumbledore, die Lehrer, die Malfoys, die Weasleys, Lupin, Potter, ihre Brautjungfern und wer sonst noch auf Hogwarts geblieben ist.", gab Snape knurrend zur Antwort.

Vor der Großen Halle blieb er abrupt stehen, legte seinen Arm um Hermines Schultern und zog sie an sich.

Unwillkürlich verspannte sich Hermine und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Miss Granger entspannen Sie sich und vergessen Sie nicht, Sie sind eine glückliche junge Ehefrau nach der Hochzeitsnacht."Und bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte trat er mit ihr in die große Halle.

oooooooo

Als Hermine und Severus die Halle betraten waren die anderen schon anwesend und alle blicken ihnen entgegen. Lucius, Narzissa und Draco blickten ihnen mit demselben süffisanten Grinsen entgegen und Hermine fragte sich ob dies wohl in der Familie liegen würde. Lisa, Sally und Anne kicherten und begannen zu tuscheln. Harry und Ginny blickten Hermine fragend an und Ron starrte unbeirrt auf den Teller der vor ihm stand.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich als sie eintraten und strahlte sie an. „Kommt meine Kinder und setzt euch."

Professor Snape geleitete Hermine zu ihrem Platz, lies sie niedersetzten und rückte ihr dann den Sessel zu recht. Im ersten Moment war Hermine erstaunt, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass dies zum Schauspiel dazu gehörte. In der Öffentlichkeit hatte er als ihr Gatte aufzutreten und ihr den Respekt zu zollen der ihr als seiner Frau zustand. Sie lächelte ihn an und er nickte ihr freundlich zu, bevor er sich auf dem Sessel neben ihr niederließ.

„Und Mrs. Snape, war alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?"Professor Dumbledore lächelte ihr milde zu.

Hermine wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore ihr Zimmer meinte, doch Lisa, Sally und Anne schienen es anders aufzufassen und begannen wieder zu kichern.

Hermine räusperte sich und sah Professor Dumbledore an. „Ja, danke Professor, es ist alles bestens."

Ron der bis jetzt weiterhin verbissen auf seinen Teller gestarrt hatte stand abrupt auf, knallte seine Serviette auf den Tisch und verließ im schnellen Schritten die Halle, Harry erhob sich und ging Ron nach und nach einer Weile lächelte Ginny entschuldigend und eilte ihren Freund hinterher.

Hermine seufzte. Sie würden ihr nie vergeben.

Nach einem kurzen beklommenen Schweigen versuchte Professor Dumbledore die Stimmung wieder ein bisschen aufzulockern in dem er das junge Ehepaar angrinste: „Und Severus, was werdet ihr in den nächsten Tagen machen?"

„Ich dachte mir ich werde Hermine Snape Manor zeigen und dort ein paar Tage mit ihr verbringen."

Hermine sah ihn groß an, erst einmal war sie erstaunt darüber wie leicht er ihren Vornamen über die Lippen gebracht hatte und danach sickerte das eben gehörte in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie sollte ein paar Tage nur mit ihm alleine verbringen, das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es falsch wäre ihn jetzt darauf anzusprechen und somit begnügte sie sich damit unsicher in die Runde zu Lächeln.

Molly Weasley und Professor Sprout lockerten die Stimmung danach etwas auf, indem sie begannen Anekdoten aus ihren Flitterwochen die sie erlebt haben zu berichten.

Hermine hörte gar nicht zu, sie suchte krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede für Professor Snape damit sie nicht mit musste.

Hermine war noch so in ihren Gedanken, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekam wie Professor Snape mit der Entschuldigung, sie müsste noch Koffer packen, aufstand und Hermine die Hand reicht um ihr beim aufstehen behilflich zu sein.

oooooooo

Severus und Hermine waren schon im Slytherinbereich als Hermine sich getraute Severus anzusprechen. „Professor Snape, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, ich meine ich kann doch nicht mit Ihnen ......?"

„Miss Granger", Severus drehte sich so schnell zu ihr herum, dass ihr der Atem stockte. „Ich verspreche ihnen Snape Manor ist so groß, dass wir nicht in Gefahr laufen werden uns gegenseitig mit unserer Anwesenheit zu belästigen. Sie können sich in Snape Manor und auf dem Gelände frei bewegen und sie werden die Ruhe dort gebrauchen können. Das nächste Jahr wird anstrengend genug."Er drehte sich wieder um und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und Hermine hörte ihn murmeln: „Für beide von uns."

Als sie in ihren Räumen angekommen waren räusperte sich Severus und sah Hermine an: „Packen sie bitte genug Sachen für fünf Tage ein, nur legere Sachen, wir werden nicht aus gehen und erwarten keine Gäste. Ich erwarte sie in einer Stunde wieder hier im Wohnzimmer, Professor Dumbledore wird uns den Kamin für die Reise freischalten."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

       Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, ich hoffe Ihr seid nicht zu sehr darüber enttäuscht, dass die Beiden noch immer nicht über einander hergefallen sind aber man hat´s halt nicht leicht mit den Zweien. :o)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

liebe Grüße

Eure

AnnyAn


	9. Kapitel 9

Wow, so viele Reviews. Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt.

Vielen lieben Dank an: Avarra, Kissymouse, Iarethirwen, Sjofina, Nadeshda, pathie12000, AREW-Fan, McAbe, SweetChrisi, pima, Sevina Snape, Angel-of-Mystic, Lexy83, MissySnape, zoomzoom-pig, Sachmet, Steffi, Esta, Nifilwen, SelphieLeBlanc, Nicky, Ashumaniel und Hika.

Ich habe ganz viele Weihnachtskekse gebacken, Vanillekipferl, Linzeraugen, Zimtsterne und Kokosbusserln (Ich weis nicht wie die Dinger in Deutschland heißen) und somit spendiere ich eine Runde Kekse und Weihnachtspunsch für alle meine Reviewer. 'grins' :o)

Diese Kapitel ist leider wieder einmal nicht betagelesen und ich möchte mich schon mal im vorhinein für meine Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen.

'annyganzgeknickt' Ich werds wohl nie lernen. 'seufz'

So und jetzt geht's weiter, viel Spaß beim lesen:

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 9_

Hermine trat eine Stunde später, mit einer vollgestopften Reisetasche und einer sehr schwer wirkenden Umhängetasche ins Wohnzimmer. Da sie nicht wusste wo Snape Manor liegt, hatte sie sowohl leichte sommerliche, aber auch etwas wärmere Anziehsachen eingepackt.

Severus hob etwas überrasch die Augenbrauen als er Hermine so vollbepackt in das Wohnzimmer treten sah. Innerlich seufzte er, schüttelte den Kopf und dachte 'Frauen'.

„Miss Granger, sie kommen wieder hierher zurück, es wäre nicht nötig gewesen ihr ganzes Hab und Gut einzupacken." Knurrte Severus, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus einer Dose und warf es ins Feuer, dessen Flammen sich sofort grün färbten. „Stellen sie ihr Gebäck in den Kamin."

Hermine beeilte sich seinen Anweisungen nachzukommen, sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie die nächsten fünf Tage mit ihm alleine verbringen musste und sie wollte nicht gleich am Anfang mit irgendwelchen Reiberein anfangen.

Severus nahm Hermine bei ihrer Taille und trat mit ihr in den Kamin, laut und deutlich hörte sie ihn „Snape Manor" sagen und gleich darauf spürte sie, wie sie begannen sich rasend schnell um sich Selbst zu drehen und sie spürte noch etwas, und zwar wie sicher und fest ihr Zaubertrankprofessor sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Sie landeten in einem kleinen Raum, in dem sich nur der Kamin befand, die Wände waren weiß und der Boden war mit einem Mosaik verziert.

Kaum traten sie am anderen Ende aus dem Kamin heraus, fühlte sie wie kleine Hände mit Staubwedeln um sie herumwuselten, um den Russ der an ihren Kleidern hängen geblieben war zu beseitigen und sie hörte eine piepsige Stimme: „Meister wir freuen uns ja so, dass sie endlich wieder einmal nach Hause gekommen sind."

Vor ihnen stand ein kleiner Hauself, der sich während dieses einen Satzes, mindestens drei mal verbeugt hatte. Neben ihm stand eine weibliche Hauselfe, strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht und hatte sich jedes Mal mit verbeugt. Beiden sah man an, dass sie nicht mehr die jüngsten waren. Zwei weitere, jüngere Hauselfen waren noch immer damit beschäftigt, mit ihren kleinen Staubwedeln, ihre Kleidung abzubürsten. Alle Hauselfen waren mit weißen Geschirrtücher bekleidet, die sie wie eine Toga um ihren Körper gebunden hatten.

Hermine sah wie auf dem Gesicht des sonst so finster dreinblickenden Professors fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln entstand, als er auf die Hauselfen sah. „Es ist auch für mich schön wieder zu Hause zu sein. Hast du meine Eule bekommen Nash?"

„Ja Meister, wir haben alles nach ihrem Wunsch vorbereitet."

„Gut, ich möchte euch meine Frau und ab sofort eure Herrin vorstellen."

„Oh welche Freude", die kleine weibliche Hauselfe klatschte erfreut in die Hände, etwas tadelnd und zu Tränen gerührt fügte sie hinzu: „Es wurde auch Zeit, dass Meister Severus endlich eine Frau gewählt hat." Mit dem Saum ihres zur Toga umfunktioniertem Geschirrtuch wischte sie sich Tränen aus den Augen. „Wenn das doch nur ihre selige Frau Mutter noch miterleben hätte können."

Severus klopfte der kleinen Hauselfe beruhigend auf die Schulter, er liebte die beiden älteren Hauselfen, sie waren schon im Dienste seiner Mutter, bevor er auf die Welt gekommen war, die Beiden hatten ihn praktisch mit großgezogen. „Es ist schon gut Trisch, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Jeden Meiser, jeden", strahlte Trisch ihren Meister an.

„Ich werde die nächsten Tage nur wenig Zeit für meine Frau haben, könntest du ihr das Haus und den Garten zeigen und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen den sie äußert?"

„Sehr gerne Meister", und mit einem strahlenden Gesicht trat die kleine Hauselfe auf Hermine zu machte einen kleinen Knicks und sah sie mit großen Augen, die noch immer verdächtig in Tränen schwammen, an. „Willkommen auf Snape Manor, willkommen zu Hause Herrin."

Hermine lief leicht rot an, sie hatte zwar schon vor einem halben Jahr ihren Kampf zur Befreiung der Hauselfen aufgegeben (Es war halt nur wenig befriedigend, für die Rechte eines Volkes einzutreten die dieses selber gar nicht wollten und sie am Schluss dafür sogar regelrecht bekämpft hatten), dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht wohl auf einmal Herrin von Sklaven zu sein. „Danke Trisch aber bitte sag doch einfach Hermine zu mir."

Dieser Satz brachte ihr zwar einen bösen Blick ihres Ehemannes ein aber die kleine Elfe strahlte sie weiter an und erwiderte: „Wie sie wünschen Herrin Hermine." Worauf Hermine aus Verlegenheit nur noch röter im Gesicht wurde.

Professor Snape riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Dies ist der Flohraum, man kann nur durch diesen Kamin in Snape Manor flohen. Diese Türe", er zeigte auf eine Türe gegenüber vom Kamin, „wird durch verschiedene Zauber gesichert, wenn jemand ankommt wird ein Signal im Haus ausgelöst." Er öffnete die Türe und führte sie hinaus.

Mit großen Augen sah sich Hermine um, sie befanden sich in einer großen Halle, alles war in weiß gehalten, der Boden und die Säulen bestanden scheinbar aus weißem Marmor und die Wände waren mit weiß-silbernen Tapeten tapeziert. Links und rechts der Halle führten breite Stiegen die mit roten Samtläufern ausgelegt waren in die oberen Stockwerke. Schon alleine von der Größe dieser Ankunftshalle konnte Hermine darauf schließen, dass dieses Haus wahrscheinlich riesig sein musste.

„Miss Granger, Trisch wird ihnen ihre Räume und alles andere zeigen, fühlen sie sich wie zu Hause." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, doch mitten in der Bewegung drehte er sich wieder zu ihr zurück und knurrte ihr zu: „Und sollten sie das Bedürfnis haben meine Hauselfen befreien zu wollen, vergessen sie es. Meine Hauselfen wissen, dass nur ich sie durch Kleidung freilassen kann und niemand anderes, auch nicht meine Frau." Und mit diesen Worten rauschte er, mit Nash auf den Fersen davon.

Sollte Trisch sich über die förmliche und seltsame Anrede ihres Herrn zu ihrer neuen Herrin wundern, zeigte sie es nicht, sie lächelte und verbeugte sich und piepste: „Bitte folgen sie mir Herrin Hermin. Der Meister hat uns eine Eule gesandt und uns angewiesen das blaue Zimmer herzurichten, wir haben uns deswegen schon gewundert. Es ist das schönste Zimmer im ganzen Haus und hat einen wunderschönen Ausblick über den Garten."

Hermine folgte der Hauselfe in das obere Stockwerk, sie staune wie hell alles in diesem Haus war, sie hatte sich Snape Manor ähnlich wie den Grimmauldplatz vorgestellt, düster und eindeutig an schwarze Magie erinnernd.

Sie wurde von Trisch an einer Reihe von Türen vorbeigeführt, die Meisten waren mit zierlichen grünen Ranken bemahlt, manche davon waren zusätzlich mit kleinen Blüten in verschiedenen Farben versehen.

An einer Türe, die mit blauen Blüten bemahlt waren, blieb Trisch stehen, öffnete die Türe und verbeugte sich um ihrer Herrin anzuzeigen das sie eintreten sollte.

Hermine trat ein und staunte nicht schlecht, es war weniger ein Zimmer als eine kleine Wohnung. Sie stand in einem, überraschenderweise modern eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, mit einer großen kuschelig wirkenden hellblauen Couch, hellen Möbeln und duftigen weißen Vorhängen vor den Fenstern. Eine Tür die offen stand gab den Blick auf ein Schlafzimmer frei in dem ein großes hellblaues Himmelbett stand.

Hermine fiel etwas ein, sie drehte sich zu der Hauselfe um: „Trisch, ich habe mein Gebäck im Flohzimmer vergessen."

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, Herrin Hermine." Und mit einem leisen Knall verschwand die Elfe.

Hermine lächelte, sie trat an einen Spiegel der an der Wand hing und sah hinein, sie kicherte, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Herrin Hermine", sie fand das klang wie der Name einer Domina, sie erinnerte sich an eine Fernsehwerbung, die sie in den Ferien bei ihren Eltern einmal spät nachts gesehen hatte. Sie setzte einen finsteren Blick auf und sagte in den Spiegel: „Ruf...., mich......, an." Sie war etwas überrascht, als ihr der Spiegel auf einmal ein: „Wie du meinst, meine Liebe", zur Antwort gab.

Noch immer lächelnd drehte sie sich um und fing an das Zimmer zu erkunden.

oooooooo

Hermine war jetzt bereits seit vier Tagen auf Snape Manor, sie hatte seit sie angekommen waren ihren Ehemann nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, obwohl sie das ganze Haus erkundet hatte. Der einzige Bereich zu dem sie keinen Zutritt bekommen hatte, da dieser mit Passwörter gesichert war, waren die Kellerräume, also nahm sie an, dass Professor Snape sich dorthin zurückgezogen hatte.

Wie sie schon an ihren ersten Tag vermutet hatte, war Snape Manor riesig. Sie hatte sich das ganze Haus angesehen, die Küche war fast so groß wie die in Hogwarts, dort hatte sie auch die beiden anderen Hauselfen Mini die, die Tochter von Nash und Trisch war und deren Partner Odo kennen gelernt.

Hermine war begeistert von dem hellen glitzernden Festsaal den sie fand, sie war in Entzückung ausgebrochen als sie einen großen Wintergarten entdeckte, mit Palmen, einem Springbrunnen, gemütlichen Korbsesseln und kleinen bunten Vögeln die darin herumschwirrten.

Aber die Luft blieb ihr weg, als sie eine große reichhaltige Bibliothek entdeckte. Sie war amüsiert darüber als sie ein ganzes Regal entdeckte, welches erotische Literatur enthielt, angefangen vom Kamasutra bis hin zu dem Buch 'Die Memoiren der Fanny Hill'. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte sich ihren Zaubertrankprofessor nicht vorstellen, wie er des Nachts das Kamasutra las.

Bei einem ihrer langen Spaziergängen in den Parkanlagen des Manors, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Teich, an dessen Ufer eine große alte Trauerweide stand. Trisch hatte ihr verraten, dass Professor Snapes Mutter diesen Badeteich anlegen hatte lassen, damit der kleine Severus das schwimmen lernen konnte. Sie hatte sich in diesen Platz sofort verliebt und verbrachte jetzt jeden Nachmittag damit im Schatten dieser Weide zu liegen, die Ruhe zu genießen und zu lesen.

Sie hatte in der Bibliothek die Familienchronik der Snapes entdeckt, in der sie nun schmökerte. Es war äußerst interessant, der erste Snape der in dieser Chronik erwähnt wurde war einer der ersten Schüler auf Hogwarts und schon dieser war ein Schüler von Salazar Slytherin. Von Salazar Slytherin hatten die Snaps auch ihr Familienwappen erhalten, eine Schlange gewunden wie ein S, umringt von Weinranken die auf die griechische Abstammung der Snapes hinweisen sollte, das selbe Symbol welches Hermine im Flohraum am Boden als Mosaik dargestellt gesehen hatte.

Auch jetzt lag Hermine unter der alten Weide und war in das Buch vertieft, sie war schon bei Merkurio Snape, der siebzehnhundertachtundneunzig zur Welt gekommen war, er wurde nur siebenundvierzig Jahre alt, war aber in dieser Zeit mit sieben verschiedenen Frauen verheiratet und hatte zwölf Kinder von denen aber sieben noch im Kindesalter verstarben.

oooooooo

Severus schlenderte über das Parkgelände, er hatte die letzten Tage im Kerker des Anwesens verbracht und das gemacht, was er in seiner Freizeit am liebsten machte und zwar sich ganz seiner Forschung hinzugeben.

Er arbeitete zur Zeit an zwei Projekten, das Erste war eine Verbesserung des Wolfsbanntranks, ein Trank der die Mutation komplett verhindern sollte aber irgendwie kam er damit nicht weiter und sein zweites Projekt war ein Trank zur Verstärkung und zur Bündelung der Magie welchen er für den Orden entwickeln sollte und der später einmal auf Potter abgestimmt werden sollte aber damit war er noch ganz am Anfang.

Es war Zeit wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu reisen, es mussten Stundenpläne geschrieben und Vorbereitungen für die ersten Stunden getroffen werden, und nicht zu vergessen die Räume der Erstklässer von denen man nie wusste wie viele es werden.

Trisch hatte ihm verraten wo er Miss Granger finden würde, er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie morgen zurück reisen würden.

Als er sie entdeckte, blieb er in einiger Entfernung stehen und betrachtete sie. Sie hatte sich den Lieblingsplatz seiner Mutter ausgesucht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Mutter immer auf einer Liege mit einem Buch in der Hand unter dieser Trauerweide lag und das Treiben ihres Sohnes überwachte während er sich mit seinen Freunden im Wasser vergnügte.

Es war zweifelsohne ein netter Anblick der sich ihm da bot, Granger lag auf einer Decke in der Sonne, sie trug einen dieser knappen Bikinis, sie lag auf dem Bauch und hatte den Verschluss ihres Oberteils geöffnet, wahrscheinlich um einen nahtlos braunen Rücken zu bekommen. Severus seufzte, warum tat sie das, um braun zu werden gab es ganz einfache Zaubersprüche, sogar ein, zwei Zaubertränke fielen ihm ein die dies wesendlich schneller bewerkstelligen konnten. Na ja, was sollte man sagen außer muggelgeboren, die würden es nie lernen.

Er ging auf sie zu aber sie schien so in ihrem Buch vertieft zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht hörte. „Miss Granger?" Rief er sie an, als er direkt vor ihr stand.

Er sah wie sie zusammen zuckte und aufspringen wollte. „Bitte bleiben sie liegen", beeilte er sich zu sagen, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln um seine Lippen legte als er sah wie sich ihr Gesicht knallrot verfärbte als sie sich ihrer Lage bewusst wurde.

„Ich wollte sie nur daran erinnern, dass wir morgen nach Hogwarts zurück reisen. Finden sie sich bitte morgen abend um neun Uhr im Flohraum ein. Professor McGonagall war so nett ihre Bücher und was sie sonst noch für das nächste Schuljahr so brauchen in der Winkelgasse für sie zu besorgen."

Er sah wie sie zu ihm hoch blinzelte und nickte, sein Blick fiel auf das Buch. „Wie ich sehe haben sie die Familienchronik der Snapes entdeckt, blättern sie einmal auf die letzte Seite", forderte er sie auf und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

Hermine sah ihn groß an, kam aber dann seiner Aufforderung nach, schlug die letzte Seite auf und blickte auf den Stammbaum der Snape.

Severus zeigte auf den niedrigsten Ast auf ein Kästchen in dem sein Name stand und darunter stand in einer zierlich geschwungenen goldenen Schrift der Name Hermine Granger und das Datum ihres Hochzeitstags. „Auf der Chronik liegt ein Zauber, der dafür sorgt, dass der Stammbaum sich selbstständig fortsetzt, sobald ein Mitglied dieser Familie heiratet oder geboren wird, erscheint der Name in diesem Buch." Hermine blickte erstaunt zu ihm hoch.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und bemerkte zum ersten mal das ihre braune Iris mit feinen rosa Sprenkeln durchzogen waren, die diesen Augen ihren besonders warmen Ton gaben. „Durch diese Hochzeit sind sie, in diesem Buch, für immer mit der Familie Snape verbunden." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar auf den Weg zurück.

Hermine starrte noch lange auf die Seite des Buches und fuhr immer wieder mit ihren Fingern über ihren Namenszug.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, das war es wieder einmal, ich hoffe es hat Euch ein klein wenig gefallen. Ich hoffe ich verrate nicht zuviel aber ich denke, dass unsere Beiden sich im nächsten Kapitel ein klein wenig näher kommen werden (endlich) ;o).

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

liebe Grüße

Eure

AnnyAn


	10. Kapitel 10

Hallo meine Lieben, leider wurde das neue Kapitel für Weihnachten nicht rechtzeitig fertig, darum habe ich mich bemüht es wenigstens bis zu Sylvester fertig zu bekommen und TATA da ist es.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben.

**Angel-of-Mystic**: Ich wusste das euch das mit der Familienchronik gefallen wird.

**McAbe:** Ich hoffe dir geht es wieder gut :o). Unsere Oberbösewichte werden noch eine Rolle hier spielen, das kommt aber erst später, ich möchte aber noch nicht zu viel verraten.

**Pima:** Danke für den Schokoshake, ich finde Griechenland passt doch ganz gut zu Sevi oder?

**Esta:** Oh, Danke, bei deinem Lob werde ich ja ganz rot. Lucius und Voldemort werden noch eine Roll spielen aber erst später, jetzt müssen erst einmal unsere zwei Schätzchen zu einander finden.

**MissySnape:** Leider, ich habe doch etwas länger gebraucht ;o)

**Moin:** Du hast recht mit den FF's hier und Fanny Hill, aber ich kenne leider sonst keinen anderen bekannten Erotikroman und ich dachte Fanny Hill kennt jeder.

Weiters möchte ich mich noch bei **SelphieLeBlanc, Kissymouse, Little Nadeshiko, AREW-Fan, SweetChrisi, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray (Wow, was für ein langer Name), Lexy83, Nifilwen, Severina V. Snape **und** Honigdrache** bedanken.

So, wie versprochen werden sich Severus und Hermine in diesen Kapitel ein klein wenig näher kommen aber damit ihr nicht zu Enttäuscht seid warne ich euch vor, es ist wirklich nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen.

So und nun geht's los:

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_Kapitel 10_

Die Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts bis zum ersten September verging wie im Flug. Hermine war den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt ihre neuen Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr durch zu arbeiten und dann waren da ja auch noch die Hausaufgaben die gemacht werden mussten und für die Hermine bis dahin keine Zeit gehabt hatte.

Hermine hatte dem neuen Schuljahr hoffnungsvoll entgegen gesehen, die Ruhe die sie auf Snape Manor genießen konnte hatte ihr gut getan und sie war sich fast sicher das sie sich mit Harry und Ron aussöhnen würde, schließlich hatten die Jungs auch Zeit über alles nachzudenken und sie mussten doch zu dem Schluss gekommen sein wie lächerlich ihre Vorwürfe waren.

Sie war am Abend mit den anderen Mädchen in die große Halle gegangen um auf die Ankunft der Schüler zu warten. Sie saß alleine am Haustisch der Gryffindors, als das Tor aufging und die ersten Schüler herein strömten.

Hermine hatte gleich bemerkt, dass sich die Nachricht über ihre Hochzeit mit Professor Snape herumgesprochen haben musste, denn die Blicke die ihr zugeworfen wurden, waren alles andere als freundlich und als sich der Tisch der Gryffindors immer mehr füllte und sich aber niemand in ihre Nähe setzte, musste sie die Hoffnung, das alles vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm werden würde, endgültig begraben.

Sie sah sich nach Harry und Ron um und es gab ihr einen Stich im Herzen als sie bemerkte, dass die Beiden sich die Plätze die am weitersten von ihr weg waren ausgesucht hatten.

Sie sah auf Rons Brust das Zeichen des Schulsprechers prangen und sie freute sich für ihn. Professor Dumbledore hatte sie vor drei Tage in sein Büro bestellt und ihr erklärt das er sie auf Grund ihrer Hochzeit mit einem Professors nicht zur Schulsprecherin machen konnte und sie verstand es, irgendwie, obwohl es schon ein klein wenig schmerzte. Sie hatte Ron angestarrt und zuckte zusammen als sie den finsteren Blick sah den er ihr zurück warf.

Das beschämende Gefühl der Ausgegrenztheit lies auch nicht nach als sich die nach Gryffindor eingeteilten Erstklässler um sie scharrten. Aber das Schlimmste war als Professor Dumbledore offiziell ihre Hochzeit mit Professor Snape bekannt gab. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass alle im Raum auf sie starren würden, von Haustisch der Slytherin war verhaltener Applaus zu vernehmen, an den Tischen von Huffelpuff und Rawenclaw wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand entsetzt geflüstert und am Tisch der Gryffindors herrschte eisernes und unangenehmes Schweigen.

oooooooo

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen waren wohl die schlimmsten in Hermines Leben, sie wurde von fast allen Schülern gemieden. Die Huffelpuffs begegneten ihr mit misstrauen und angst.

Die Rawenclaws ignorierten sie und ließen sie durch gelegentliche Bemerkungen, die nie direkt an sie gerichtet waren, spüren für wie undiskutabel sie das Alles fanden. Wenn Hermine geglaubt hatte, dass sie in Lisa, Sally und Anne Freunde gefunden hatte, wurde sie schon im Laufe der nächsten Tage eines Besseren belehrt. Viel schneller als geglaubt, ließen sich die Drei, durch den Gruppenzwang, umdrehen und standen ihr jetzt genauso hochnäsig gegenüber wie die restlichen Schüler des Hauses Rawenclaws.

Die Ablehnung der Gryffindors war für Hermine das Schmerzhafteste, niemand wollte mehr neben ihr sitzen, nicht mehr im Unterricht und auch nicht in der großen Halle. Sie schnitten sie wo sie nur konnten.

Erstaunlicher Weise waren die Slytherins die Einzigen, die Hermine so etwas wie Respekt zollten. Wenn sie ihr auf den Gängen begegneten, nickten sie ihr zu und im Unterricht, wenn Zweiergruppen gebildet werden sollten, war der Unterricht mit den Slytherins der Einzige, wo Hermine keine Probleme hatte einen Partner zu finden, immer war ein Slytherin zur Stelle der sich stillschweigend zu ihr stellte um mit ihr zu arbeiten, während in den anderen Stunden, die sie nicht mit den Slytherins hatte, immer die Lehrer ihr jemanden zuteilen mussten.

Ihr Geburtstag war sehr traurig, es gab keine Geschenke, keine Geburtstagskarten, gar nichts, nur das Ministerium hatte ihr einen Brief geschickt in dem sie, ihr zur Volljährigkeit gratulierten. Hermine hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so alleine gefühlt.

oooooooo

Es war Anfang November, Hermine hatte es sich angewöhnt mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge zu schleichen. Sie vermied alle größere Ansammlungen von Schülern, in der Bibliothek saß sie immer in der hintersten, verstecktesten Ecke und in die große Halle ging sie nur wenn es sich überhaupt nicht mehr anders vermeiden lies.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, dass immer alle Gespräche verstummten wenn sie auftauchte, konnte die Blicke nicht mehr ertragen die, die anderen ihr zuwarfen.

Oft war das Frühstück ihre einzige Mahlzeit am Tag und dies nahm sie so zeitig in der Früh ein, dass sie meist die einzige Person in der großen Halle war. Das zeitige Aufstehen fiel ihr nicht schwer, denn es gab selten eine Nacht in der sie schlief, immer wieder kehrten die Alpträume bezüglich ihrer Eltern wieder und jede Nacht, wurde sie von ihren Schulkameraden verfolgt und als Verräterin beschimpft. Nach diesen Träumen saß sie immer die restliche Nacht aufrecht in ihrem Bett und fürchtete sich davor wieder einzuschlafen.

Sie war immer froh, wenn der Morgen graute und sie endlich ihren Räumen entfliehen konnte, denn auch wenn die Räume von Professor Snape mit einem Zauber belegt waren, dass in seinen Räumen die gleichen Lichtverhältnisse wie draußen herrschten, waren diese Fensterlosen Räume für sie oft bedrückend.

oooooooo

Auch für Severus waren die Wochen seit Schulbeginn kein Honiglecken, auch ihn ließen es die Schüler spüren was sie von seiner Hochzeit mit einer Schülerin hielten, obwohl es natürlich ihm gegenüber keine offenen Feindseligkeiten gab und er alle Anzeichen von Aufmüpfigkeit sofort im Keim erstickte.

Die letzten Nerven kostete ihm der Sonderunterricht mit Potter. Albus hatte ihm zwar davon entbunden den Bengel weiter Okklumentik-unterricht zu geben aber statt dessen durfte er ihm seit Anfang des Schuljahres einmal wöchentlich in die dunklen Künste einweihen. Erstaunlicherweise schienen Potter die dunklen Künste zu liegen, mit Leichtigkeit erlernte er alle Flüche und Zauber und auch die Theorie schien ihm leichter zu fallen als in Zaubertränke. Das Potter ihm seit der Hochzeit noch mehr Hass entgegenbrachte als vorher, schien dem ganzen nur förderlich zu sein.

Als Sonderzugabe zu diesem Unterricht, durfte er sich auch noch einmal im Monat mit Lupin absprechen, der Potter zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gab. Albus bestand darauf, das sie den Unterricht auf einander abstimmten.

Severus war gerade von einer dieser Besprechungen auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro, als er von McGonagall angesprochen wurde. „Severus, könnte ich dich vielleicht kurz sprechen?"

Severus sah gequält auf, als er aber das besorgte Gesicht von McGonagall sah gab er sich geschlagen. Was hatte er jetzt wohl wieder angestellt, welchem ihrer Lieblinge hatte er jetzt angeblich wieder zu viele Punkte abgezogen. „Natürlich Minerva, komm doch bitte in mein Büro."

Severus bot Minerva Platz an und setzte sich danach hinter seinen Schreibtisch, er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, sah sie an und sagte: „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Severus ich wollte dich fragen was mit deiner Frau los ist."

Severus versteifte sich. „Was soll mit ihr los sein?"

„Nun, ist dir ihre Veränderung nicht aufgefallen? Sie hat abgenommen und läuft wie ein Gespenst durch die Gegend. Ihre Leistungen haben zwar noch nicht abgenommen aber auch anderen Lehrern ist es bereits aufgefallen, dass sie sich im Unterricht kaum mehr zu Wort meldet. Es scheint ihr wirklich nicht gut zu gehen." McGonagall sah sehr besorgt aus.

Severus dacht nach, eigentlich konnte er nicht wirklich sagen wie es Granger ging, denn wenn er ehrlich war hatte er sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Früh morgens war sie immer schon weg und abends wenn er zurück in seine Räume kam, war sie schon in ihrem Zimmer und er konnte wirklich nicht sagen wann er sie das letzte Mal in der großen Halle gesehen hatte, er hatte jedenfalls nicht darauf geachtet.

Dennoch reagierte alles in Severus auf Abwehrstellung. „Es geht ihr gut und außerdem wüsste ich nicht was dich meine Frau angeht."

„Sie geht mich sehr viel an Severus!", Brauste McGonagall auf. „Ich bin noch immer ihre Hauslehrerin."

„Ja aber ich bin ihr Ehemann." Severus funkelte sie finster an.

„Dann verhalte dich auch so und kümmere dich um sie." Gab McGonagall bissig zurück.

„Das werde ich." Faucht Severus.

„Gut, nichts anderes wollte ich hören." Schwungvoll erhob sich McGonagall, rauschte aus Severus Büro und knallte laut die Türe zu.

Schwer seufzend stützte Severus seinen Kopf in seine Arme, womit hatte er das Alles nur verdient.

oooooooo

In der folgenden Nacht erwachte Severus durch ein klirren, welches aus dem Wohnraum ins Schlafzimmer drang, sofort sprang er aus dem Bett. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet aber dafür mit Zauberstab bewaffnet stürzte er ins Nebenzimmer.

Dunkelheit und Stille herrschte im Wohnzimmer, keine Bewegung war auszumachen.

„Lumos" sprach er, gleich darauf erhellte sich der Raum.

Im Zimmer vor dem Schrank mit den Zaubertrankvorräten, stand in einem weißen Baumwollnachthemd, Hermine Granger.

Serverus sah sie giftig an „Miss Granger, können sie mir sagen was sie um diese Zeit ...... Wie spät ist es eigentlich"

„Kurz nach drei Uhr" kam zaghaft die Antwort von Hermine.

„Na gut", gab er gequält von sich „können sie mir also sagen, was sie kurz nach drei hier in meinem Wohnzimmer veranstalten?" Sein Blick war finster und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er auf die zerbrochene Flasche zu ihren Füßen.

„Na ja ich wollte, ...... oder besser gesagt, ich habe ....... eigentlich wollte ich nur ......" sie verstummte wieder als sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen aufstiegen.

Serverus sah sie an, vielleicht das erste Mal seit Wochen sah er sie wirklich musternd an. McGonagall hatte recht, sie sah schlecht aus, sie musste sicherlich in den letzten Wochen an die zehn Kilo abgenommen haben, sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, war noch blasser als er und sogar ihr Haar wirkte stumpf.

Serverus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch „Miss Granger, können sie dies vielleicht in ganzen, wenn möglich sinnvollen Sätzen wiederholen?" sprach er mit dem altbekannten Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, wie wenn sie sich selbst damit Schutz geben könnte.

„Sir, ich habe seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und na ja, die ersten Prüfungen stehen an", ihre Stimme wurde wieder leiser und die ersten Tränen hatten sich erfolgreich ihren Weg hinaus gebahnt und rannten ihr jetzt leise über die Wangen, „ich dachte sie hätten vielleicht einen Schlaftrank, ich wollte doch nur wenigstens einmal wieder drei Stunden in einem Stück durchschlafen."

Die letzten Worte kamen nur mehr als Geflüster aus ihrem Mund und dann war es mit ihrer Fassung vorbei, die durchwachten Nächte, die Einsamkeit und das Gefühl der Situation hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, das alles kam in ihrem inneren hoch und sie fing leise an zu weinen. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, wie wenn sie sich vor der Welt dahinter verstecken könnte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus was ihm an Granger fehlte und das nicht erst seit gestern, sondern schon seit der Hochzeit oder vielleicht noch länger. Es war der Mut mit dem sie sich ihm früher immer wieder entgegengestellt hatte, der Mut der jeden Gryffindor auszeichnete. Ebenso fehlte ihr der Glanz und die Lebensfreude, die in ihren Augen blitzten, wenn sie zum Beispiel die richtige Antwort auf eine schwere Frage wusste.

Alles was von ihr geblieben war, war das was gerade vor ihm stand, ein verschrecktes kleines Mädchen, dass sich krampfhaft an das Einzige klammerte was ihr geblieben war, das lernen und arbeiten für die nächste Prüfung.

Serverus wusste nicht was es genau war, aber er spürt wie sein Beschützerinstinkt geweckt wurde, vielleicht war es die Art wie sie vor ihm stand, weinend ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen in ihrem wadenlangen weißen Nachthemd. Sie wirkte wie ein kleines Kind welchen von einem bösen Alptraum geweckt worden war, mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

oooooooo

Zuerst erstarre Hermine als sie spürte wie Professor Snape seine Arme um sie legte und sie an seine nackte Brust zog, doch diese warme fast freundschaftliche Umarmung lies sie auf einmal noch heftiger weinen.

Es war der erste richtige Körperkontakt, den sie seit dem tot ihrer Eltern hatte. Gleich nachdem Professor Dumbledore ihr und den anderen Mädchen vom Tod ihrer Eltern berichtet hatte wurden sie von den anderen Schülern bis zum Schuljahresende abgesondert und die paar Male die sie Harry und Ron bis dahin gesehen hatte waren geprägt von unangenehmem Schweigen.

Die Jungs wussten nicht was sie ihr sagen und was sie tun sollten, keiner kam auf den Gedanken sie einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen und jetzt nach ihrer Hochzeit waren sie so wütend auf sie, dass sie ihr nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen konnten.

oooooooo

Serverus beugte sich und hob die schluchzende Hermine auf seine Arme, er folgte einem inneren Impuls aber eigentlich wusste er selber nicht was er da tat.

Er hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, sanft setzte er sie auf seinem breiten Bett ab und ohne sie weiter zu beachten begab er sich auf die andere Seite seines Bettes.

oooooooo

Als Professor Snape Sie auf seinem Bett absetzte erstarrte Hermine, sie hatte gedacht, dass er sie in ihr eigenes Bett bringen würde.

Am Anfang ihrer Ehe hatte sie ihm misstraut, obwohl Professor Dumbledore genau wie Professor Snape ihr versichert hatten, dass dies eine Scheinehe wäre, hatte sie immer Angst mit ihrem Ehemann alleine zu sein. Doch dadurch, das er sie all die Wochen eisern ignorierte, wiegte sie sich in einer Art von Sicherheit. Aber sie wusste ja warum Voldemort sie als Frau für ihn ausgesucht hatte, sie sollte ihm einen halbwegs intelligenten Erben gebären. Wollte er sich seinen Erben jetzt erzwingen? Wollte er die Ehe jetzt mit gewallt vollziehen? Tausend Gedanken schossen Hermine durch den Kopf, doch keinen den sie wirklich fassen konnte den sie zu Ende denken konnte. Was sollte sie tun?

Ihre Gedanken rasten, dennoch schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Sollte sie fliehen, schreien was sollte sie tun? Oh mein Gott.

Sie beobachtete wie Professor Snape sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes niederließ, sich hinlegte seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und mit der linken Hand nach ihr griff. Die schiere Panik stieg in ihr auf, trotzdem war sie unfähig irgendwie zu reagieren, irgendwas zu tun.

Er zog sie an seine Seite und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, danach breitete er die Decke über sie beide. Mit seiner linken Hand griff er ihre Rechten und diese in der Hand behaltend drückte er sie an seine Brust während seine linke, auf der sie praktisch lag, sanft und beruhigend monoton über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Er sprach nur zwei Wörter, „schlafen Sie!"

oooooooo

Er sah die Panik in ihren Augen als er nach ihr griff, irgendwie verletzte ihm ihr Blick. Was dachte das Mädchen von ihm?

Er spürte wie sie paralysiert an seiner Seite lag und nicht einmal wagte zu atmen. Er fing an sie beruhigend zu streicheln aber erst nach einiger Zeit, nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte sie solle schlafen, bemerkte er wie sie anfing sich an seiner Seite langsam zu entspannen. Es schien ihm fast eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er merkte das ihr Atem regelmäßig und tief ging, als Zeichen das sie eingeschlafen war. Erst dann lies er sich selber entspannen und schloss die Augen um selbst noch einige Stunden zu schlafen, über das was er da gerade getan hatte konnte er morgen nachdenken.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu Enttäuscht von diesen Kapitel und ich verspreche Euch das, dass nächste Kapitel dem Rating 'R' gerecht wird :o)

Ich habe jetzt schon von verschiedenen Seiten gehört, dass ich beabsichtige diese Story kurz zu halten, also ich weis nichts davon. Ich hab noch keine Ahnung wie lange sie wird aber sie wird sicher keine von den Kürzeren.

Ich möchte allen meinen Lesern noch einen schönen Sylvester wünschen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch 2005 treu.

Alles Liebe und Gute

Eure

AnnyAn

**_Werbung in eigener Sache_**: Würde mich freuen, wenn der Eine oder Andere von Euch meine andere Story 'Du bist nicht Sie' lesen würdet.


	11. Kapitel 11

Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen lieben Review.

**MomoSnape**: Hi Momo, Du hast recht, ich werde mir Deinen Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmen und nichts überhasten. Wenn es Dir recht ist sende ich Dir das nächste Kapitel wieder zum beta lesen. :o)

**Eulchen**: Freut mich das Du nichts gegen längere Geschichten hast, ich werde mein möglichstes tun ;o)

**SelphieLeBlanc**: Na ja, ewig wird die Story wohl nicht weiter gehen aber eine Zeitlang werde ich wohl noch dafür brauchen. :o)

**McAbe**: Ja, Sev ist einfach toll. 'hihihihi' Du willst von ihm in den Arm genommen werden und ich möchte von ihm ins Bettchen gesteckt werden. :o)). Ich hoffe, dass Sevi in diesem Kapitel nicht zu sehr ooc ist, aber im laufe einer Story kann man das fast nicht verhindern.

**Kissymouse**: Nein Hermine hat keinen Zaubertrankunterricht mehr bei Severus, sie hat doch im Sommer ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke gemacht. Tja und das mit dem Nachwuchs wird allen wohl noch etwas Kopfzerbrechen machen (hihihi, mir auch).

**Nifilwen**: Severus möchte damit, dass er Hermine noch immer mit Sie und Miss Granger anspricht, zu Ausdruck bringen wie wenig er diese Ehe akzeptiert, sie für ihn praktisch nicht existiert.

**Little Nadeshiko**: Was ist ein negatives 'R'? Na ich hoffe mein 'R' ist positiv. Das mit Harry und Ron ist so eine Sache, es sind halt Jungs aber ich denke die werden es schon irgendwann auf die Reihe bekommen, hoffe ich jedenfalls.

Weiters möchte ich mich noch bedanken bei: **AnniShirley, Lili, Angel-of-Mystic, Schwarzleser, MissySnape, AREW-Fan, Esta, jetgum, zoomzoom-pig, pandoradoggis, SweetChrisi, Ashumaniel, nina **und** Skoyer.**

So, jetzt geht es weiter mit unseren zwei Süßen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_**Kapitel 11**_

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war sie alleine im Bett, im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie sich befand, bevor die Erinnerung von letzter Nacht wieder über sie herein brach und sie lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie stand auf und ging durchs Badezimmer zurück in ihr Zimmer, sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand im Bad um danach frisch und ausgeschlafen wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr das Wohnzimmer zu betreten.

Erschrocken blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen, am Tisch mit einer Tasse Kaffe und dem Tagespropheten in der Hand saß Professor Snape. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden, was sollte sie zu ihm sagen?

Severus sah auf als er bemerkte wie sie verlegen im Türrahmen stand. „Ah, Miss Granger!" Severus schlug die Zeitung zusammen, legte sie auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Setzten sie sich." Herrschte er sie in einem befehlenden Ton an.

Hermine beeilte sich seinen Befehl nachzukommen und setzte sich an den Tisch der sich vor Essen nur so bog, es gab Tee und Kaffee, ein Korb mit Brötchen und Croissants, einen Teller mit Butter, Schinken, Käse und verschiedenen Wurstsorten aber auch zwei Schälchen mit verschiedenen Marmeladen stand da, nicht zu vergessen die Packung Müsli und die Kanne Milch die neben einer Schüssel mit diversen Obstsorten standen.

„Miss Granger, sagen sie mir, warum veranstalten wir das alles?" Severus ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und sah sie finster an.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und antwortete ihm nicht.

„Gut, dann werde ich das ganze nochmals für sie wiederholen. Wir führen diese Farce auf, damit ihr, genau wie mein Leben in Sicherheit vor dem dunklen Lord ist." Er blieb vor ihr stehen, stützte sich auf dem Tisch auf beugte sich zu ihr hinab und knurrte sie an: „Was glauben sie wird der dunkle Lord sagen, wenn ihm zu Ohren kommt, dass sie nicht die glückliche junge Ehefrau sind, die sie sein sollten?"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie viel haben sie abgenommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", Flüsterte sie.

„Nun, ich habe durchaus Verständnis dafür, wenn sie nicht in der großen Halle speisen möchten. Aber Miss Granger, als Frau eines Lehrers haben sie das Privileg, dass sie sich Essen hier aufs Zimmer kommen lassen können. Am Kaminsims steht eine Schale mit rotem Flohpulver, wenn sie dieses verwenden werden sie mit den Hauselfen in der Küche verbunden. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie davon Gebrauch machen und mindestens einmal am Tag eine warme Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen."

Severus begab sich zu der Türe die in sein Büro führte, er drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um: „Ich werde mich bei den Hauselfen erkundigen, ob sie diesen Dienst in Anspruch nehmen und jetzt essen sie, heute ist Samstag und die Bibliothek steht auch noch in einer Stunde." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er in sein Büro ab.

Hermine sah ihm noch eine Zeitlang nach, dann griff sie nach einem Brötchen. Er hatte ja recht, sie hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel an Gewicht verloren, sie würde auf sich wohl etwas besser aufpassen müssen.

oooooooo

Hermine hatte sich Professor Snapes Worte zu Herzen genommen und reichlich gefrühstückt, bevor sie in die Bibliothek ging.

Es war bereits nachmittags, Hermine saß wie immer in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, sie war gut im Lernen vorangekommen, obwohl ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihrem Ehemann abschweifte und der Frage was da in der Nacht geschehen ist, warum er sie mit in sein Bett genommen hatte und wieso sie in seinen Armen so ruhig und ohne Alpträume schlafen konnte.

Hermine ging gerade nochmals ihre Aufzeichnungen für Arithmantik durch als plötzlich ein Schatten auf ihre Unterlagen fiel. Hermine blickte auf und sah auf Ginny Weasley, die mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand etwas verlegen vor ihr stand. Hermine sah sie fragend an, mittlerweile war sie schon auf alles gefasst.

„Hallo Herminen." Ginny lächelte Hermine verlegen an. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setzte?"

Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden und starrte Ginny nur an und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie aber bemerkte wie Ginny immer unsicherer wurde und Anstalten machte wieder zu gehen beeilte sie sich zu sagen: „Bitte setzt dich doch." Hermine räumte ein paar Bücher zur Seite um für Ginny am Tisch Platz zu machen. Noch immer unsicher setzte sich Ginny ihr gegenüber.

Beide schwiegen minutenlang und starrten in ihre Bücher, bevor Ginny zaghaft fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Och, ganz gut." Log Hermine, wusste aber, dass dies nicht sehr glaubwürdig rüber kam. „Wie geht es Harry und Ron?"

„Gut, sie sind beim Quidditchtraining."

„Sind sie noch sehr böse auf mich?" Hermine musste die Frage stellen, obwohl die Blicke die Ron ihr zuwarf keinen Zweifel über seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber zuließen.

Ginny schien über ihre Worte genau nachzudenken bevor sie sagte: „Na ja, ich denke Harry ist nicht wirklich wütend auf dich, er hat nur zur Zeit viel um die Ohren, du weist sein Sonderunterricht."

„Welcher Sonderunterricht?" Unterbrach Hermine Ginny.

Ginny sah Hermine überrascht an. „Hat dir Professor Snape nichts davon erzählt? Harry erhält in der Woche drei Stunden Sonderunterricht bei Professor Lupin, Professor Snape und Dumbledore höchst persönlich. Er möchte mir nichts weiter darüber erzählen aber er ist zeitweise richtig fertig."

Ginny seufzte schwer bevor sie in gesenktem Ton weiter sprach. „Der Orden scheint Harry auf den Endkampf mit 'du weißt schon wem' zu trainieren." Sie sprach wieder in normaler Lautstärke weiter: „Na ja, ich glaube Harry ist im Moment mit all dem etwas überfordert und da möchte er sich nicht noch zusätzlich mit Ron auseinender setzten." Ginny sah Hermine mit einem Blick an der um Verzeihung für ihren Freund bat.

„Und Ron?" Hermine zwar Angst vor der Antwort aber jetzt wollte sie alles wissen.

„Tja du kennst Ron, er ist wie unser Vater, wenn das Gespräch auf dich kommt wird sein Gesicht steinern und er lenkt sofort auf ein anderes Thema ab, er möchte einfach nicht darüber sprechen." Ginny brachte es nicht fertig 'über dich zu sprechen' zu sagen. „Aber ich denke er ist über das Schlimmste hinweg, er trifft sich seit zwei Wochen mit Susan Bones aus Huffelpuff, Harry und ich ziehen ihm damit ganz schon auf."

Beide Mädchen schwiegen sich wieder eine Zeitlang an, als Ginny erneut anfing: „Hermine es tut mir so leid, ich hätte........"

„Ist schon gut Ginny." Hermine lächelte ihr zu, sie verstand Ginny irgendwie. Ginny war immer Rons kleine Schwester und so sehr sie sich auch bemüht hat ein Teil ihrer Gruppe zu werden, sie blieb immer außen vor und konnte in das Trio nicht eindringen, nicht einmal als sie die Freundin von Harry wurde. Jetzt hatte Ginny anscheinend Hermines Position bei den Jungs eingenommen und hatte Angst diese, bei einem falschen Wort, wieder zu verlieren. Auch wenn es Hermine weh tat, sie konnte es verstehen, Ginny war immer bei den Jungs während sie, Hermine, weit weg, in den tiefen des Kerkers war, verbündet mit dem Feind.

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus, plötzlich lächelte Ginny. „Es gibt etwas neues, stell dir vor Neville geht jetzt mit Luna Lovegood."

„Wirklich?" Hermine sah Ginny ungläubig an.

„Ja, schon seit einem Monat und stell dir vor sie konnte Neville davon überzeugen das es springende Schrinks gibt." Ginny grinste.

Hermine zog ihre Stirne kraus und fragte verständnislos: „Was sollen springende Schrinks sein?"

„Irgendwelche Bettwanzen die dir nachts Magie abzapfen. Auf alle Fälle ist Neville seit dem so hysterisch, dass er jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen sein ganzes Bett auseinander nimmt um nach den Schrinks zu suchen." Ginny kicherte und Hermine kicherte mit.

oooooooo

Hermine lag im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen, seit zwei Stunden wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die Andere.

Das Gespräch mit Ginny hatte ihr gut getan, zwei Stunden hatten sie zusammen gesessen und gelacht. Ginny hatte ihr all die Neuigkeiten der letzten Wochen aus dem Gryffindorturm berichtet, auch wenn sie immer darauf bedacht war das Thema Harry und Ron zu vermeiden. Hermine hatte es genossen endlich wieder zu lachen und sich, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, unbeschwert zu fühlen.

Doch nun, hier alleine in ihrem Schlafzimmer fühlte sie sich noch einsamer als zuvor. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wie weit sie sich bereits von ihren Freunden entfernt hatte und das sie einfach nicht mehr dazugehörte.

Am Abend als sie zurück kam, war Professor Snape noch nicht da, sie nahm seinen Ratschlag an und bestellte sich in der Küche Suppe und belegte Brote, die sie in Ruhe in ihrem Zimmer verspeiste. Danach ging sie ins Bad, beeilte sich aber schnellstmöglich wieder aus dem Bad rauszukommen als sie hörte, dass Professor Snape nach Hause gekommen war.

Sie ging zeitig ins Bett, sie wollte morgen ausgeschlafen sein um weiter zu lernen, denn Montag hatte sie Arithmantik Prüfung.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor Mitternacht, sie war müde aber ihr Körper wollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie sah auf die Badezimmertüre und fragte sich, ob Professor Snape wohl schon im Bett lag.

Sie dachte an die Wärme und die Ruhe, die er ausgestrahlt hatte.

Ob sie es wagen konnte?

Sie stand auf, öffnete die Türe zum Bad und schlich zur gegenüberliegenden Türe, sie legte ihr Ohr daran und lauschte, nichts war zu hören. Leise seufzte sie und schlich zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie verloren stehen blieb und die Türe anstarrte die das Bad mit Snapes Schlafzimmer verband.

Das war doch lächerlich, wo war ihr Gryffindormut hingekommen, sie war doch sonst nicht so ängstlich. Sie würde einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm um einen Schlaftrank zu bitten.

Wieder schlich sie durch das Bad zur Türe, sie legte ihre Hand an die Türschnalle, atmete noch einmal tief durch, hoffte kurz das die Türe verschlossen oder Snape nicht das sein würde und öffnete sie.

Snape lag im Bett und las in einem Buch, das Zimmer war komplett finster nur aus dem Buch strahlte Licht, welches Professor Snape ermöglichte zu lesen. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

oooooooo

Severus war mehr als überrascht als die Türe zum Bad geöffnet wurde, er sah auf und sah Granger im Türrahmen stehen, er schlug das Buch zu und sofort erlosch die einzige Lichtquelle im Zimmer.

Granger stand im selben Nachthemd wie gestern vor ihm und er konnte ein lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Körper wurde durch schwaches Licht, welches aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu kommen schien beleuchtet und er fragte sich ob ihr bewusst war, dass ihr Nachthemd bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen fast durchsichtig war und ihm einen guten Ausblick auf ihre Silhouette bot.

„Was ist los Miss Granger? Können sie wieder nicht schlafen?" Er konnte den Sarkasmus nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Als er sah wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte seufzte er zwar laut, legte aber dann sein Buch auf den Nachttisch, schlug stillschweigend die Bettdecke zurück und machte eine einladende Geste.

Er war überrascht wie schnell sie zum Bett lief und sich in genau die selbe Position, in die er sie gestern noch gezwungen hatte, an ihn schmiegte. Er breitete die Decke über sie und begann wieder sanft ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Er hörte ihre leisen Seufzer und merkte, mit einem Schmunzeln, wie sie noch enger zu ihm rückte.

Severus kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass es gar nicht so unangenehm war sie im Arm zu halten und der zarte Duft der sie umgab, erinnerte ihn an Milch, Honig und eine Spur Babypuder. Er würde es zwar nie öffentlich zugegeben aber es fühlte sich gut an und er fühlte sich wohl, so wohl, dass er noch vor Hermine Granger einschlief.

oooooooo

Seit vierzehn Tagen kam Hermine nun jede Nacht zu Severus ins Bett und er bemerkte, dass er schon immer ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Tagsüber änderte sich nichts zwischen ihnen, sie gingen sich aus dem Weg aber nachts saß Severus im Bett und wartete darauf das sie zu ihm kam.

Manchmal, wenn es später wurde, machte er sich Sorgen darüber, dass sie nicht kommen würde und ein oder zwei mal war er kurz davor nachzusehen wo sie blieb. Es war seltsam aber er wollte nicht mehr darauf verzichten mit ihrem warmen Körper im Arm einzuschlafen.

Das einzige auf das Severus stets acht gab, war das er vor Granger aufwachte, denn auch ein Mann seines Alters erwachte, ein bis zweimal in der Woche, in einem Zustand mit dem er Granger nicht überfordern wollte oder besser gesagt, es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen von ihr in diesem Zustand gesehen zu werden.

Und so war es auch heute nur mit einem Unterschied, normalerweise rollte sich Granger im Laufe der Nacht auf ihrer Seite des Bettes zusammen aber nicht diese Nacht. Grangers Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, sie hatte ihr rechtes Bein angewinkelt und quer über seine Beine gelegt.

Vorsichtig versuchte Severus sich von ihr zu lösen und unter ihr hervor zu rutschen aber schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung von ihm murrte Hermine leise und zog ihr Knie weiter hoch. Sie stupste dabei leicht gegen seine morgendliche Erektion. Severus zog zischend die Luft ein, griff unter die Decke und umfasste ihren Oberschenkel um weiteres Unglück zu verhindern.

Doch gleich darauf durchzuckte ein Blitz seinen Körper, denn seine Fingerspitzen berührten dabei die zarte Haut der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern je so samtweiche Haut gefühlt zu haben.

Es schien so als wären plötzlich sämtliche von Severus Sinne angesprungen. Ihr Duft nach Milch, Honig, Babypuder gemischt mit ihren eigenen Körpergeruch, der sich über Nacht verstärkt hatte, strömte ihm verführerisch in die Nase. Er fühlte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut und zum erstenmal spürte er ganz deutlich ihre Brüste, die gegen seinen Körper gepresst waren.

Severus Atem beschleunigte sich, er schloss die Augen und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihren Oberschenkel, seine Fingerspitzen schienen in Flammen zu stehen.

Durch die leichte Berührung regte sich Hermine leicht und lies ihre Hände sanft über Severus Seite gleiten, ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen im Schlaf.

Wieder durchzuckte ein Blitz Severus Körper und er spürte wie sich seine Männlichkeit noch mehr verhärtete. Er musste hier raus aus diesem Bett, bevor noch ein Unglück geschah.

So schnell er konnte und nicht mehr darauf bedacht ob sie nun weckte oder nicht, löste er sich von Hermine. Er eilte ins Badezimmer und verschloss die Türe hinter sich, schwer atmend lehnte er sich dagegen.

Das musste aufhören, sie durfte nicht mehr zu ihm ins Bett kommen, so etwas wie eben durfte sich nicht mehr wiederholen.

Er blickte an seinem Körper hinab, er brauchte eine kalte Dusche und zwar dringend. Severus ging zur Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser auf.

Vielleicht hatte sein Körper so auf Grangers Weiblichkeit reagiert, weil sein letzter Sex für ihn ungewöhnlich lange her war. Er wusste, dass niemand es vermuten würde aber er hatte immer ein äußerst reichhaltiges Sexualleben, jedenfalls bis zu dieser Hochzeit.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er an Miranda dachte, eine Frau aus dem Kreise der Todesser, sie war mit einem Mann verheiratet, der fast vierzig Jahre älter war als sie und ihre Bedürfnisse nicht mehr ganz befriedigen konnte. Sie brauchten einander um das aufgestaute Adrenalin nach den diversen Todessereinsätzen abzubauen. Der Sex mit Miranda war nur zu empfehlen, wenn man Topfit war, denn Miranda war ein Tier im Bett. Sie wollte es härter und das war genau das was Severus nach solchen Einsetzten brauchte. Doch Miranda stand äußerst loyal zum dunklen Lord und nach seiner Anweisung für Severus einen Erben zu zeugen, machte sie ihm klar, dass er erst wieder in ihr Bett kommen könnte, wenn er seine Pflicht erfüllt und seine junge Frau geschwängert hätte.

Für die zärtlichere Variante hatte er Peggy, die kleine Schneiderin in Hogsmeade, die zu ihren Diensten als Schneiderin noch ganz andere Dienste anbot. Es hatte einen Grund warum sein Schrank voll war mit schwarzen Umhängen. Aber auch Peggy würde es seltsam vorkommen, wenn er nach nur drei Monaten Ehe schon wieder ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Severus schlüpfte aus seinen Boxershorts und war bereit unter die kalte Dusche zu steigen. Er konnte noch immer die Wärme spüren die Granger auf seinen Körper hinterlassen hatte. Er tastete nach der Stelle wo bis vor kurzer Zeit noch ihr Kopf gelegen hatte. Er hatte noch immer ihren Geruch in der Nase, so süß, so verführerisch, so unschuldig. Er dachte an den Seufzer, der ihren Lippen entfleucht war, es klang fast so als hätte sie gestöhnt. Er fragte sich wie es wohl klingen würde, wenn seine Hände, die über ihren Körper gleiten, diese leisen Stöhnlaute hervorrufen würden. Er fragte sich wie Granger klingen würde, wenn er sie in Ekstase versetzen würde.

Kurz entschlossen stellte Severus das kalte Wasser zurück und drehte das heiße Wasser dazu auf. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und sprach einen Stillezauber über das Bad aus, prüfte kurz die Temperatur des Wassers und trat unter die Dusche.

Er genoss das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut, er schloss seine Augen und lies seine Hand seinen Körper hinab wandern, fest umschloss er seine harte Männlichkeit und lies seine Hand das altbekannte Spiel aufnehmen.

Zuerst wollte er sich seine üblichen Fantasien vor Augen rufen aber irgendwie funktionierte dies heute nicht, immer wandelten sich diese Gesichtslosen Frauen in Granger und auch, wenn er wusste, dass es nicht recht war, lies er es nach einer Zeit zu und dachte an sie, wie sie fast nackt in seinem Garten auf Snape Manor gelegen hatte. Wie sie ihren Körper an ihn presste, wie ihre Lippen die jeden morgen so rosa und verführerisch glänzten sich teilten und dieses leise stöhnen hören ließen.

Das reiben seiner Hand wurde schneller, ebenso wie sein Atem und sein Puls. Er dachte daran wie sich ihre Haut unter seiner Hand angefühlt hatte und fragte sich wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er seine Hand ihren Oberschenkel weiter hinauf hätte wandern lassen um ihre feuchte Hitze zu spüren. Er stellte sich vor wie seine Hände über ihre Brüste streichelten, stellte sich vor wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er seine Finger um ihre harten Nippel schloss.

Doch den letzten Kick gab ihn der Gedanke daran, dass sie vielleicht doch noch Jungfrau sein könnte und was für ein Gefühl das sein musste. Mit einem laut gestöhntem: „Oh Gott, Hermine!" ergoss er sich in seine Hand.

Schwer Atmend blieb er unter der Dusche stehen und lies das warme Wasser die Spuren seines Orgasmus beseitigen.

Das durfte nie mehr wieder vorkommen, er durfte nie wieder in dieser Art an sie denken. Sie war seine Schülerin und er hatte für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen und er sollte sie auf keinem Fall in dieser Art und Weise missbrauchen. Er war auch nur ein Mann und sie durfte nicht mehr mit ihm sein Bett teilen.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, ich weis natürlich das ich, entgegen meines Versprechens, das Rating in diesem Kapitel nur leicht angekratzt habe aber was soll ich tun, die Beiden wollten einfach noch nicht (Hihihihihi). Also warten wir einfach bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Jetzt noch einen Aufruf an meine Leser. Bitte schreibt mir ein Review, denn ich würde soooooo gerne über 200 Review's mit diesem Kapitel kommen. Danke.

Alles Liebe

Eure

AnnyAn


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo meine Lieben,

ich weiß es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her und wahrscheinlich habt ihr schon geglaubt, dass ich die Story schon längst aufgegeben habe. Leider hat mich meine Muse etwas in Stich gelassen und auch das Schicksal hat es in diesem Jahr nicht besonders gut mit mir gemeint, aber was soll's, Jammern hilft nichts.

Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst davor dieses Kapitel online zu stellen, da ich mir nicht sicher bin ob ich, nach der langen Zeit, die Story im selben Stiel weiter führen konnte und natürlich hat mich auch die Handlung von Band sechs, in Bezug auf meine Story, gehörig verunsichert aber am besten ihr entscheidet selbst darüber.

Ich möchte mich für die vielen, vielen Reviers bei euch bedanken, vor allem bei denen, die diese Story, auch nach so langer Zeit, nicht aufgegeben haben.

So, aber jetzt Schluss mit dem Gelaber. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen des neuen Kapitel.

**Mrs. Hermine Snape**

_**Kapitel 12**_

Hermine erwachte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie wusste, dass sie wie jeden Morgen alleine im Bett lag, obwohl sie sich in letzter Zeit schon des Öfteren gewünscht hatte das es anders wäre. Dieser Wunsch entstand irgendwann im laufe der letzten vierzehn Tage, wohl zur selben Zeit als sich auch ihr Alptraum gewandelt hatte.

Er begann wie immer, sie hörte die Schreie ihrer Mutter und lief verängstig durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, bis sie plötzlich vor einer dunklen Gestallt stand, doch diesmal war es kein sie anklagender Harry oder Ron, sondern ein sehr düster wirkender Severus Snape, der sie finster anstarrte und ganz nah an sie heran trat, seinen Umhang öffnete und sie darin einhüllte. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter verstummte daraufhin, sie schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an seinen Körper und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand sie mit ihm auf einer blühenden Wiese im Sonnenlicht und er sah sie mit seinen dunklen geheimnisvollen Augen an, dann beugte er sich langsam zu ihr hinab und küsste sie so sanft und zärtlich das sie sich immer wünschte es würde nie enden, doch leider war genau dies der Moment in dem sie immer erwachte.

Hermine fragte sich oft ob seine Küsse wirklich so sanft und zärtlich wären wie im Traum, doch dann traf sie ihn tagsüber und er sah sie kalt und meistens tadelnd an und wenn er sie dann mit 'Miss Granger' ansprach, wusste sie, dass der Traumsnape wohl nichts mit dem Snape in der Wirklichkeit zu tun hatte.

oooooooo

Severus Gedanken schweifen den ganzen Tag zu seiner morgendlichen Tat. Er fragte sich wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass er in Miss Granger etwas anderes sah als ein Kind, welches es zu schützen galt, wie konnte er sie nur für seine Sexuellen Gelüste derart missbrauchen und doch schien es ihm so als hätte er den ganzen Tag ihren Geruch in der Nase und es war ihm auch so als könnte er noch immer ihre Wärme an seinem Körper spüren.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räumlichkeiten, er hatte beschlossen sich den Nachmittag über mit seinen Studien abzulenken und nahm sich vor das, wenn sie Abends wieder in sein Bett kommen wollte, er sie abweisen und sie zurück in ihr eigenes Bett schicken würde.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wohnbereich zählte er sich gedanklich die Vorteile auf die es hätte, wenn er sein Bett wieder für sich alleine hätte. Er müsste sein Schlafzimmer nicht mehr auf Sauna ähnlichen Temperaturen aufheizen und er würde nicht mehr mit diversen eingeschlafenen Körperteilen aufwachen nur weil Granger beschlossen hatte, dass seine Arme geeignete Kissen für ihren Kopf sind.

Sich noch immer die Vorteile vorbetend betrat er seine Räume, nur um gleich darauf mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen zu stocken, denn in seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lag bäuchlings, umgeben von jeder Menge Bücher und Pergamente, Hermine Granger.

oooooooo

Hermine war in ihre Studien vertieft, sie hatte sich mit ihren Büchern und Tabellen für Arithmantik vor dem Kamin breitgemacht und war gerade dabei ihre Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde zu erledigen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Professor Snape den Raum betrat und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Hermine hatte seine kleine Ansprache an ihren Hochzeitstag nicht vergessen, die besagte, dass sie in seinen Räumen nichts verloren hatte.

Erschrocken sprang sie auf: „Professor es tut mir leid, ich weiß ich sollte mich hier nicht aufhalten aber die Hauselfen reinigen gerade meinen Kamin und die Bibliothek war so überfüllt und da dachte ich mir..."

Hermine sah ihn flehendlich an, wohl wissend dass dieser Blick bei ihm nicht ziehen und ihn höchstens wütend machen würde, aber man gab ja die Hoffnung nie auf und tatsächlich hob Snape beschwichtigend die Hand und deutete ihr ruhig zu bleiben.

„Machen sie nur weiter Miss Granger, es ist schon in Ordnung." Severus blickte sich im Zimmer um, alles war noch an seinem Platz, Granger dürfte nichts durcheinander gebracht haben. Er sah ihr zu wie sie sich unsicher wieder auf ihre Knie hinabsinken lies und sich wieder bäuchlings zwischen ihren Büchern legte.

Severus schnappte sich eine Zeitung, die ihm am nächsten lag und machte es sich in einem seiner Ledersessel in ihrer nähe bequem. Er öffnete die Zeitung und tat so als würde er sich in einem Artikel darin vertiefen, dabei taxierte er Granger, über den Rand der Zeitung, mit seinen Blicken.

Sie lag am Bauch, trug ein paar von diesen engen Muggeljeans, hatte die Füße in die Luft gestreckt und baumelte damit hin und her. Der buntgemusterte Pullover den sie dazu an hatte war hochgerutscht und legte ein Stückchen ihrer noch vom Sommer leicht gebräunten Haut am Kreuz frei. Ihre wilden Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht und sie strich sie sich immer wieder hinter ihre Ohren, ihre Finger waren mit Tinte bekleckert. Sie arbeitete Konzentriert an ihren Aufsatz und schlug immer wieder in ihren Büchern nach und zog ihre Tabellen zu rate. Er sah ihr gebannt zu wie sie ihre Stirn in Falten legte, wenn sie in ihren Büchern nachlas oder wie sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss, wenn sie anscheinend darüber nachdachte wie sie einen Satz in ihren Aufsatz formulieren sollte.

Er lies seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht tiefer wandern, der Ausschnitt ihres Pullovers hing ein Stückchen hinab und gewährte ihn eine unerwartete Aussicht auf ihr Dekolleté. Er konnte genau erkennen, dass sie keinen BH trug, er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

Das was er da gesehen hatte, waren junge feste Brüste, nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß, Brüste die er heute früh noch an seinen Körper gepresst gespürt hatte. Innerlich stöhnte er auf und fragte sich wie er mit diesen Bildern vor seinen Augen sie heute Abend aus seinem Schlafzimmer schicken sollte.

Abrupt schlug er die Zeitung zu, stand auf und ging ins Bad, er sah nicht wie Hermine kurz erschrocken aufblickte nur um sich gleich wieder in eines ihrer Bücher zu vertiefen.

Severus ging im Bad schnurstracks auf das Waschbecken zu und drehte das kalte Wasser auf, er lies es eine Zeit lang in seine Hände rinnen, danach schüttete er sich die gefüllten Hände ins Gesicht. Er besah sich im Spiegel und was er sah war ein alter lüsterner Mann, der die Bilder einer nackten siebzehn jährigen Schülerin nicht aus dem Kopf bekam und auf eindeutige Weise darauf reagierte.

Er starrte sich eine Zeitlang im Spiegel an, bis seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas im Hintergrund abgelenkt wurde, er drehte sich um und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Cirka einen Meter über der Badewanne hing auf magische Art ein Strick und darüber hingen fünf rinnnasse Strumpfhosen.

Was glaubte dieses Gör bloß ein wo sie war? „Miss Granger! Kommen sie sofort hierher", brüllte er, verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust und starrte finster auf die Eingangstür zum Bad.

oooooooo

Hermine zuckte, bei der strengen und eindeutig zornigen Stimme von Severus Snape, regelrecht zusammen. In solch einem Ton hatte er schon lange nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Sie sprang auf und beeilte sich zu ihm zu kommen, denn in dieser Stimmung war es besser ihn nicht warten zu lassen und es schnellst möglich hinter sich zu bringen, was auch immer es war.

Als Hermine das Bad betrat, zeigte Severus nur stumm, mit zusammen gekniffenen Lippen, auf die Strumpfhosen die leise vor sich hin tröpfelten.

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an, dort hingen doch nur ihre Nylonstrumpfhosen, die sie vorher schnell durchgewaschen hatte.

„Miss Granger, wo glauben sie, dass sie hier sind? In einem Waschsalon vielleicht?"

Er kam bedrohlich nahe auf sie zu. „Falls sie es nicht wissen, am Fußende ihres Bettes steht eine Truhe, wenn sie ihre Schmutzwäsche dorthinein geben, werden die Hauselfen die Wäsche holen und schon am nächsten Tag finden sie ihre Wäsche gewaschen und gebügelt in ihrem Kleiderschrank wieder."

„Ja, a... aber die Hauselfen haben mir das letzte Mal alle Strümpfe ruiniert, sie kamen alle mit Laufmaschen zurück. Seitdem wasche ich sie mit der Hand", begann Hermine unsicher zu erklären.

„Muss ich ihnen in Erinnerung rufen, dass Sie meine Frau sind und kein Waschweib? Was glauben sie, was diverse Leute sich denken werden, wenn sich das herumspricht?", Severus blitzte sie wütend an. „Und wenn ihre Strümpfe Löcher haben, dann kaufen sie sich halt neue oder wollen sie mir erzählen, dass es in ganz Hogsmeade keinen Laden gibt, der solche Dinge verkauft?"

Hermine wusste nicht was es war nur das sie auf einmal rot sah, sie spürte wie es in ihr zu brodeln begann und dieses brodeln stieg immer höher und plötzlich explodierte sie.

„Neue kaufen? Ich soll mir Neue kaufen? Und können sie mir vielleicht sagen von welchem Geld? Meine Ersparnisse ist fast aufgebraucht und sie wissen genau, dass ich an das Erbe meiner Eltern erst zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag rann kann und da sind mir Pergamentrollen, Tinte und Federn nun mal wichtiger als neue Strümpfe, aber darüber macht sich der Herr Professor natürlich keine Gedanken, nicht war?" Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Oh, wie ich das alles hasse, ich habe es satt von allen geschnitten zu werden, ich habe es satt, dass keiner bei Gruppen arbeiten mit mir Zusammen arbeiten will, ich habe es satt, dass meine Freunde mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen und alles nur weil ich ihre Frau bin, ich habe das alles so satt. Das ich zu dieser Hochzeit zugestimmt habe war wohl der größte Fehler meines Lebens."

oooooooo

Hermine fuhr fort mit ihren Litaneien und Anschuldigungen, doch Severus hörte ihr schon lange nicht mehr zu, er sah nur ihre Augen die vor Feuer blitzten, er sah ihr Kinn welchen sie leicht vor reckte, sah ihre Wangen die sich vor Wut leicht rot färbten, sah die braunen Locken die sie wild hin und her warf und die um ihren Kopf tanzten.

Er hatte schon geglaubt, dass dieses Feuer und diese Leidenschaft gänzlich erloschen seien mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Dabei hatte ihn genau das immer an ihr sehr beeindruckt, auch wenn er es früher nie zugegeben hätte und es stattdessen eher als Grund für einen gewaltigen Punkteabzug oder Strafarbeit genommen hatte.

Severus konnte sich von ihrem Anblick nicht losreisen, sie war wunderschön in ihrem Zorn. Er wusste nicht wie es kam aber als sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte um ihn wegzustoßen, da zog er sie blitzschnell in seine Arme, er packte mit einer Hand in ihr Haar, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren.

oooooooo

Hermine war wie erstarrt, erschrocken spürte sie, wie er sie in seine Arme zog, spürte die Hand die sich in ihr Haar krallte, spürte wie er hart seine Lippen auf ihre presste und spürte seine Zunge, die sich in ihren Mund schob. Hermines Gehirn war wie leergefegt, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, geschweige denn sich wehren.

Genauso abrupt wie er den Kuss begonnen hatte trennte er sich wieder von ihr, schupste sie leicht von sich und starrte sie an. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und rauscht davon und nur kurz darauf hörte Hermine die Türe seines Büros ins Schloss fallen.

Hermine stand da und konnte nicht begreifen was da gerade geschehen war. Vorsichtig befühlte sie ihre Lippen auf denen sie noch immer seinen Druck spürte. Langsam ging sie auf den Spiegel zu und besah sich darin, obwohl der Kuss recht kurz war, waren ihre Lippen leicht geschwollen, erst jetzt merkte sie wie atemlos sie noch immer war und wie schnell sich ihre Brust hob und senkte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, er hatte sie tatsächlich geküsst, es war vielleicht nicht so ein zärtlicher Kuss wie in ihren Träumen aber es war definitiv ein Kuss, wieder befühlte sie ihre Lippen.

Hermine sah sich im Spiegel ernst in die Augen und plötzlich wusste sie, dass es Zeit war, es war Zeit ihr leben zu ändern. Alles was sie Professor Snape ins Gesicht gebrüllt hatte war wahr gewesen, sie hatte dieses Leben wirklich satt und sie wollte nicht mehr mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge laufen. Verdammt, sie war die Frau eines Professors, die Frau eines Mannes mit einem ehrbaren Beruf und sie würde sich nicht mehr verstecken. Seit der Hochzeit trug sie den Namen Snape und sie nahm sich vor diesen Namen ab sofort mit Stolz zu tragen.

Sie war nie dieser Mäuschentyp gewesen der sie die letzten Monate war und sie würde dies ab sofort wieder ändern. In Schulischen Belangen hatte sie immer gewusst was sie wollte und wie sie dies mit Fleiß und Eifer erreichen konnte und nun würde sie dies auch auf ihr Privatleben ausweiten. Es war Zeit ihr Leben endlich wieder in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen.

Hermine sah auf ihren Ehering, der auf ihren Finger blitzte. Das mit dieser Scheinehe war auch so eine Sache, sie wollte endlich wieder ein normales und geregeltes Leben führen und egal welche Pläne Albus Dumbledore auch hatte, wenn sie schon verheiratet war, dann wollte sie es auch richtig sein und auch dies würde sie heute noch in Angriff nehmen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging Hermine ins Wohnzimmer und packte ihre Schulsachen zusammen, sie trug alles in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich den Beutel mit ihren Waschsachen und ging wieder ins Bad. Sie zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Es war ihr als müsste sie die letzten Monate ihres vergangenen Lebens von ihren Körper waschen, um gereinigt und frisch ihr neues Leben als Mrs. Hermine Snape beginnen zu können.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Ich weiß, ich weiß, da muss man eine Ewigkeit auf ein neues Kapitel warten und dann ist es nur so kurz aber dafür habe ich mir fest vorgenommen euch nie wieder so lange warten zu lassen.

So, jetzt bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass ich nicht alle meine Leser vergrault habe,

bis zum nächsten Kapitel

eure

AnnyAn

6


End file.
